


The Misadventures of Aria Ryder

by Amariahellcat



Series: Aria Ryder [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Awkward Flirting, Biotic Ryder, Cunnilingus, Custom Ryder - Freeform, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, Loss of Parent(s), Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Mentions of Shepard x Garrus, Minor Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, New Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Size Difference, Slow Build, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings, breakdowns, waterfall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 67,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: Aria Ryder awoke from stasis on the Hyperion at 22, trained but not ready for the role she would be forced into, overwhelmed but determined to do the best she could.At least the Angara didn't shoot them down on sight, right?A series of snippets following Aria Ryder on her journey as Pathfinder, starting from her first meeting with Jaal and the Angara. Some will be short, some will be longer. Will update tags/rating as need be.





	1. Log #1: First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I bought Andromeda and I loved it.
> 
> I'm just getting near the end but I love my Ryder - Aria - and her relationship with Jaal, slow as it was to start, and so I'm writing.
> 
> These will all be snippets, as the summary says; some longer ones, some shorter ones.
> 
> Regardless, enjoy ♥

It took every ounce of military training and self control Aria had to _not_  flinch back when there was suddenly an Angara _right in her face_.

“She’s a human from another galaxy. A _Pathfinder_.”

 _That’s right. You’re here as a representative._  she kept her gaze as steady as she could, face hopefully neutral, despite her instincts to at least step _back_  and regain some form of personal bubble.

_Happy thoughts. At least you haven’t been shot at yet._

The Angara in question - Jaal, had they said? - didn’t seem to notice her discomfort, thankfully, mind clearly set on one objective, “Aya is hidden. Protected. What do you _want_?”

Aria straightened her shoulders, still doing her best to seem neutral and sincere, "I apologize. Landing on your planet - on _fire_  - was not the plan.”

Jaal seemed to chuckle, and her hackles lifted when he leaned even _closer_ , vision engulfed by the blue of the Angaran’s eyes, “That’s good to know. Because if it was, that would be a very _bad_  plan.”

Then he was gone as quickly as he’d come, leaving Aria trying to control her breathing, resisting the panic that tried to rise.

She was asked to follow, doing so with little hesitation, forcing herself to ask questions as they walked.

No matter how overwhelmed she was, she was the _Pathfinder_ , and Aya - and the Angara- were beautiful, from the little she’d seen.

_You can do this, Ryder. You have to. No pressure, right?_


	2. Log #2: Inter-species Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria hadn’t expected their second attempt at First Contact to go as well as it did - certainly not to end up with an Angaran travelling with them. But Jaal seems to have made himself at home… maybe a little to quickly.
> 
> She’s a biotic. She’s a skilled fighter, decent at leading, good at hiding emotions and panic.
> 
> Aria is not good at dealing with naked men, no matter what their species.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had 3 of these written and posted on tumblr already so just posting them all at once.
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

“Okay Liam, I have the armor you wanted made, so what - _what_ are you doing?”

Aria hadn’t looked up till she was close enough to hand the armor over, startled to find herself facing a rather _shirtless_ Liam.

 _Yes_ , she’d seen shirtless men before, but she hadn’t been expecting it and felt somewhat thrown off balance, blinking stupidly as he continued working on whatever he had on his desk.

He looked so damn _focused_ she didn’t want to question it, but _really_?

“Thanks, Ryder; this’ll help a lot.” Liam was smirking, taking the armor and setting it down beside his other work, eyes darting briefly to the doorway behind her, “Just in time, to.”

“For…?”

“Kosta. Ryder.” the accented voice of their resident Angaran answered the question, the man brushing easily past her to stand beside Liam, “Alright, let’s see what you’ve got.”

“Awesome, let’s do this!”

Aria hadn’t heard any words past her name, brain freezing once Jaal had come into sight, standing beside Liam behind his work table.

With no shirt.

 _Scratch that,_ the Angara shifted and Aria’s eyes shot immediately to the ceiling, face flushing in startled embarrassment, _he’s not wearing **any** clothes!_

“You okay there, Ryder?” she heard the tease in Liam’s voice and vowed to smack him later.

Later. When there wasn’t a naked male in the room.

“Fine! I’m good! You two have fun!” Aria closed her eyes long enough to turn around and walk quickly to the door, only opening them again once she was sure she couldn’t _see_ anything, “Just don’t get us into trouble with the Angara, Liam!”

“Was this not sanctioned?” she thought she heard Jaal ask, honest confusion in his tone.

“Naw, it’s fine; she’s just not used to seeing such _fine_ specimens at close quarters.”

_I am going to kill him._

* * *

Jaal watched the Pathfinder flee the room in confused curiosity, wondering at her abrupt departure. “Was this not sanctioned?”

Liam only chuckled, attention still on the armor he was messing with, “Naw, it’s fine; she’s just not used to seeing such _fine_ specimens at close quarters.”

“We have not done something wrong, then?”

“Not at all. Hey, can I try on your poncho?”

“ _Rofjinn_.” Jaal corrected, “And _no_. I must admit, I had not expected your Pathfinder to be quite so… easily startled.”

“Eh, I can’t blame her,” Liam’s grin softened, “From what Aria’s told me, she doesn’t have a lot of experience with… well, _naked men_. _None_ , actually; said she always just focused on work and training.”

“Aria?” the Angara questioned, confused.

“Ryder’s first name. Are-ee-uh. Aria.”

“Ah.” Jaal watched Liam work for another moment, testing the name mentally before trying it again, “Ah-ree-uh?”

“Better. Hand me that heat-gun, will you?

 _Another discovery, yet much left to learn._ Jaal’s gaze wandered curiously in the direction Ryder had fled, mouth quirking, _This shall be… a rewarding trip, I suspect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	3. Log #3: Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aria struggles to save Havarl, and Jaal questions why she is so determined, learning more about the Pathfinder along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoilers for the 'A Dying Planet' quest line.
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _Why_ are we climbing the giant tower again?”

“Because the Elders are at the top, and we need their help to find the lost monolith.”

“Yes, right… you’re _sure_ there isn’t an easier way?”

“Suck it up, Kosta, and _keep climbing_.”

“This is payback for the other day, isn’t it?”

Jaal’s close enough that he catches the redheads smirk before she launches herself up to the next platform, landing with a fluid sort of grace, “Maybe. Stop _whining_.”

Liam grunts as he lands, looking incredibly putout, “Not all of us are freaking spring-loaded biotics, Ryder! C’mon!”

There’s no response, and Jaal can’t help the chuckle that escapes him at their banter, shrugging at the glare Liam pins on him.

“Don’t _encourage_ her.” is all the human male says before following after the Pathfinder, jumps much less nimble than their leader.

Despite his best efforts to keep himself aloof and unattached, Jaal enjoys these strange people; the sense of camaraderie and _family_ that is already obvious on their ship easing the tensions that may have crept in.

The Pathfinder herself has been especially welcoming - and _interesting_ \- and Jaal’s gaze lands on her when he alights on the next ledge, curious.

Ryder - he does not know her well enough to call her Aria, yet - stands at the edge, staring out at the wilds of Havarl below them with a sort of… awed look of appreciation.

“It’s beautiful.” she breathes, voice quiet as though lifting it would disturb the outward peacefulness of the land below.

“It is.” he agrees simply, coming to stand beside her and following her gaze, surprised to find _himself_ seeing it as though for the first time, from such a high point.

“This is why I came here.” Ryder continues, though he’s not sure if she’s really speaking to him or just talking out loud, “To explore, to find _beauty_ , and new planets, new species. And to _save_ them, now.”

“You are a stranger here,” Jaal voices his thoughts finally, the question that’s been on his tongue since they landed on his homeworld, “Havarl has been dying since long before you arrived, and yet you strive to save it. Why?”

“Because it deserves to be saved. Your people deserve to see their homeworld restored, to know it’s _safe_.”

“But _why_?”

Ryder looks at him then, and Jaal is caught off guard by the light in her eyes; glinting amber in the hints of low light around them, determined and fierce.

“Because it _does_.”

It’s a simple, if vague, answer, and yet it makes his opinion of her rise exponentially, watching her with a soft sort of respect.

This young, often flustered or overwhelmed, _alien_ , has shown more loyalty and determination in the short time he’s known her then most of his own species, and that she would strive so hard to save his homeworld…

Surprising. Incredible. _Admirable_.

“Thank you.” Jaal breaks the silence finally, tired of his own thoughts and the way they may weave, “Shall we continue?”

“Yes, let’s,” Ryder’s eyes dart behind him and then she’s smirking again, turning to head for the next ledge, “Can’t have Liam _catching his breath_ , after all.”

“I heard that!”

And all Jaal can do is laugh.


	4. Log #4: Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They rescue the Moshae, and Jaal realizes he’s feeling more then admiration for the human Pathfinder.
> 
> Even more surprising, she seems to feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoilers for Main Story and Jaal's history/Romance. Wow people like this I'm so happy ♥
> 
> Enjoy!

Somehow, despite the horror and rage running high during their attack on the Kett base, Jaal finds himself in awe of Ryder.

The Angara are not her people; she owes them nothing, has no reason to care, other than perhaps wanting to make a decent impression.

Yet she’s clearly just as disturbed and angry as he is, voice harsh as she tells SAM to hurry and open the chamber so they can _help_.

Ryder is a force of nature once they’re free - barreling through the Kett with biotics and gunning down those out of her reach - staying near while he mourns, briefly, the loss - before fighting further into the complex at his side.

They find the Moshae - _save_ the Moshae - and then when she demands they destroy the facility, Ryder surprises him again.

By listening to _him_.

“I promised Jaal we would free everyone here; I won’t go back on that.”

It’s something _more_ than awe and admiration he feels, then, though that realization is held back for the moment, concerned first with getting the Moshae back to the safety of Aya.

He finds himself speaking of her to his old teacher during their trip back, however, and she gives him a _look_ that makes him wonder at himself.

It is only _after_ they have returned the Moshae to Aya and Ryder has made certain comments to Evfra - _‘Jaal’s a valuable part of my crew, now. I’d like if he stayed with us.’_ \- that Jaal is sure of the things he is feeling, to a degree.

Ryder - _Aria_ \- is an interesting, lovely woman, and despite his past experience being rather disheartening, Jaal finds himself wanting to know her better.

To know what makes this feisty, easily flustered, _brave_ human tick.

Jaal waits until after they’re finished on Voeld - the Vault opened, the planet significantly more livable, and the outpost up and running - before letting the topic come up, not wanting to push or scare her.

They’re talking as they often do, Jaal tinkering with his omni tool while Aria sits on the counter next to him, swinging her legs back and forth in what he believes is a nervous habit. (It’s adorable, regardless, but he keeps that thought to himself.)

She asks him questions, ever curious about his people - his history, his planet, his dreams - interested since he’d stepped on board.

This time, though, she asks if he has a partner. _A mate?_

Jaal smiles sadly, gaze still on the glowing tool on his wrist, “Not for a long time.”

And he tells her of the one woman he’d been entranced by - reflecting on the irony of how similar their names are, Allia and Aria - and how his brother had unintentionally stolen her, how she’d then joined his family as one of the Mothers.

Aria looks anguished, “You mean you have to see her _every day_? _”_

“No,” Jaal responds softly, “They were taken by the Kett. Their children survived.”

“That’s… I’m so sorry, Jaal. I shouldn’t have asked.”

He chuckles, “Do not fret, Ryder; you have done nothing wrong. I do not mind sharing my past with you.”

“Okay… well. Just so you know… it was _Allia’s_ loss not choosing you, in my opinion.”

That makes his fingers pause over his wrist, gaze sliding to the redhead sitting beside him, “Oh?”

Aria’s fidgeting, eyes locked firmly on her feet as they swing back and forth, “I think you’re interesting, and… well, _great_. Anyway, I’dliketogettoknowyoubetter.”

She says the words so quickly it’s a miracle that the translator is able to pick them apart, yet Jaal still stands a little taller, chest feeling a little lighter as a grin pulls at his lips.

She’d beaten him to asking, but more then that; his interest is _reciprocated_ , and that alone thrills him.

Aria glances at him after a moment of quiet, amber gaze looking both hopeful and _afraid_ , “What d’you think?”

“Yes,” Jaal responds easily, “I’d like that.”

She blinks in surprise, looking almost put out, “That’s _it_?”

“You are a lovely woman, fascinating, a brilliant risk-taker.” Jaal’s never been one to mince his words or hide his feelings, and now is no exception, “Knowing you better would be a _gift_. Sincerely.”

“Oh. Okay then.”

Aria’s face has turned a rather alarming shade of _red_ , but she’s smiling, which tells Jaal he’s done well.

Their talk is interrupted by Cora requesting her presence over the comm, Aria murmuring something about ‘duty calls’ before flashing him another small smile and slipping down off the counter, heading up to the bio lab.

Jaal is grinning and typing out an email before she’s even left the room.

* * *

 

Aria breathes a small sigh of relief once the door of her quarters has slid shut behind her, mug of coffee cradled to her chest and the open, quiet space of the room making her relax.

_You shouldn't drink coffee right before bed, Ryder, the caffeine will mess with your sleep patterns._ She could hear Lexi loud and clear, ignoring the memory and taking a long sip of the hot liquid.

Coffee was _familiar_ , and it was as much a comfort these days as it was a stimulant. She would continue to drink it when she liked, thank you _very_ much.

Grinning softly and heading for her computer terminal at SAM’s quiet chime of _You have new emails, Pathfinder_ in her ear, Aria thought back on the day and smiles wider.

One _specific_ part of the day, with one _specific_ member of her crew. She hadn’t known what to expect, honestly, and wouldn’t have taken any offence had he not been interested.

Yet… _somehow_ , he was. Interested in getting to know each other, open to talking about his past… it was strange. And wonderful.

And slightly terrifying.

She would be the first to admit she doesn’t know the first thing about flirting, or romance, or anything along those lines. The few crushes she’d had previously hadn’t gone anywhere, and she’d always been the workaholic type, so… she was flying blind with this.

But Jaal doesn’t seem to mind, so far. She can only hope her awkwardness won’t be _to_ off putting.

_Speaking of Jaal…_ Aria’s brows lift when she opens her email to find one at the top from the very Angara she’d just been thinking about, curious, _What did he…?_

She opens it, reads the first word, and promptly turns _red_ , eyes going wide and mouth open in surprise.

_Dearest_ , he’d called her.

Aria slaps her cheeks and spins around in her chair twice before looking at the screen again, trying to make sure she isn’t dreaming.

Nope, the email is still there, still beginning with _Dearest_ , making a strange sort of giddiness rise up in her chest.

She reads the rest of the email, a grin stretching her lips as she takes in the words, going back to starting again once she’s finished.

Then again…. and then once more, surprised happiness making her feel lighter then she has since going to sleep over 600 years before.

Aria doesn’t know what to write back - she’s never been good at expressing her emotions, in person _or_ via email - and yet Jaal makes her want to try.

Jaal with his open shows of emotion, his often blunt statements, and his _acceptance_ of who she is, a Pathfinder with little experience who likely comes off as incompetent at times.

He cares, and he _showed_ that he cared; all she can do is try to reply in kind.

Aria fires off a quick little response of her own before she can lose her nerve - _It’s not strange, I rather like it, in fact_ \- and then forces herself off the computer and into bed, knowing she has a long day ahead and needs the rest.

She’s still smiling as she drifts off, dreaming of blue eyes filled with stars and the landscape of Aya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	5. Log #5: Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Roekaar are a threat - one Jaal needs help with, and Aria’s more then willing to do what he needs her to.
> 
> She doesn’t mean to break down after talking to Scott, to let it out - but sometimes, you just have to let yourself cry.
> 
> Being held by the alien you’re slowly falling for helps.
> 
> Jaal x Ryder, Pre/Early Relationship. Spoilers for Jaal’s loyalty quest and game in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am... so happy and amazed by the love this is getting. You guys are awesome, you know that?
> 
> We're getting into actual relationshipish things now, slowly. Hopefully I didn't go to overboard with the second half - a convo that does NOT happen in game - but I liked it, and thought it fit, so hopefully I'm right?
> 
> Enjoy ♥

When Jaal asked Aria for help dealing with the Roekaar, she agreed immediately.

It had been a couple of weeks since they'd started _flirting_ \- if Aria could even _call_ her terrible attempts flirting - and of generally just getting to know each other beyond the basics they'd needed to work together.

He was such an interesting, dedicated person; even if nothing happened, she wanted to know him, to be worthy of the trust he'd shown her so far.

There was no consideration needed when he asked for help; she would take every opportunity to prove that not _all_ humans were bad.

"Akksul is their leader." Jaal explained while they were suiting up, passing Liam his gun before reaching for his own rifle, "We were... friends. Fellow students of the Moshae. And then he was captured by the Kett. Now, he hates _all_ aliens; including humans."

"I _really_ don't like the Kett." Aria couldn't help mumbling, earning a quiet 'hear, hear' from Liam and the tiniest of smirks from Jaal, "I'll do whatever I can to help, Jaal."

"Thank you, Ryder. First, we must find my sister, Thaldyr, on Havarl. She may be able to lead us to him."

Havarl itself already seemed to be _thriving_ , if only because the people seemed brighter, somehow, less stressed, and Aria was happy she'd made the decision to find the Vault the last time they'd been on the planet.

That happiness dwindled as they approached the nav point only to find it surrounded by Kett, vivid anger rising even as she let lose her biotics and flung two of the bastards into nearby trees.

They cleared out the enemies quickly - she and Jaal made a damn good team, and no matter how much Liam snarked about her biotics, he was a great squad mate- and hurried on to the building, SAM helping to decode the lock.

Inside was pitch black and barren, seeming empty... until Aria caught the faintest of exhales from the back, as though someone were struggling for breath.

She flicked her light on and slowly approached the back corner, breath catching when she spotted the wounded Angara they'd come looking for.

Thaldyr nearly hissed at the sight of her, breathing labored, "Don't _touch_ me."

"I just want to help." Aria kept her voice soft, her hands down, not wanting to startle the woman any more then she was.

"Your wounds..." Jaal had stepped up behind her, eyes locked on the woman, "they're... self inflicted?"

"The Kett. I can't go back. I won't - _ah_ -!" Thaldyr cut off in pain, chest heaving again.

"Hush now, sister." Jaal stepped in closer, taking her hand between both of his, "The Kett are dead. They can't take you. We _won't_ let them."

"You sound like _him_." Thaldyr wheezed, watching Jaal, "So confident. So _sure_."

"You mean Akksul?" Aria nearly whispered, not wanting to push the poor woman.

"He saved me. Gave me a chance to live... and _die_ on my own terms."

"We need to find him, Thaldyr."

Thaldyr stared at Jaal for another long moment before taking a last breath and letting her head drop back against the wall, eyes closing as her hand slipped from his.

Jaal took a deep breath as he turned away, expression one of anguished sorrow, "Isharay, brave one."

"Even in the end, she was devoted to him." Aria silently wished Thaldyr peace, sad and angry that yet another death had been caused by the Kett, "That's loyalty."

Jaal scoffed angrily, "And Akksul's using that devotion to spread _hate_. The only other person who could reach him... is the Moshae."

He made an annoyed sound then, and Aria turned to give him a look, "What?"

"I was hoping to keep her out of this. She's always had a blind spot when it comes to Akksul." another sigh, and then Jaal turned, heading back out the door, "Come on. Let's go."

Aria glanced back at Thaldyr once more before following after Jaal, hoping - perhaps foolishly - that hers would be the last death they would see for a while.

_For Jaal's sake, if not my own._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Aria steps back onto the Tempest and breathes a sigh of relief at the _quiet_ that greets her, for once glad that no one is there to see her.

She loves her crew, and on any other day she would be seeking them out, wanting to catch up with everyone, maybe head down to the Vortex with Liam and Vetra, since they would be docked at the Nexus for a couple of days.

But not today.

She'd just been down to visit Scott - still in a coma, still lying silently on his bed on the Hyperion - but this time she'd been able to _talk_ to him, through SAM.

And like a fool, she'd told him the truth; about their father's death, about Habitat 7, about _everything_. Because he deserved to know what he would be waking up to, some day, and she'd never been good at lying anyways.

It had hurt him, and that had hurt _her_.

Aria is emotionally and physically exhausted, and she _still_ feels like she's going to start crying.

So no, she's not in the mood for alcohol and socializing today.

She wants quiet. She wants calm.

She wants _coffee_.

 _You're a worse addict then Dad was._ Aria muses quietly, and that thought just makes her sad all over again.

She walks quickly up through the sliding doors, hearing her Pyjak rumble from somewhere in the hold, heading through the quiet hall towards the Galley.

The ship is so quiet that Aria figures everyone else has headed out onto the Nexus, which leads to her almost running right into Jaal the moment the Galley door slides open.

"Shit, Jaal, I'm sorry, " Aria takes a step back, feeling foolish, "I didn't realize you were here, I thought everyone had gone down to the Nexus."

"Ah, no, I decided not to." Jaal _almost_ looks nervous, which makes her curious, "I thought, perhaps, you and I could... talk, once you were back. As we have had little down time, and..."

His gaze drifts to the counter and Aria follows it, surprised to see the coffee pot full and giving off the slightest hint of steam.

"...Liam showed me how to use the... coffee pot, is it? I am unsure if I managed to brew it correctly, but thought I would try."

 _How are you real?_ Aria keeps the question to herself, for now, feeling suddenly lighter, smiling as the smell of the coffee hits her, "It smells great, Jaal. _Thank you_."

"You are most welcome, Ryder." Jaal steps back so she can get to the coffee, and she hears him shifting as she open the cupboard to dig out her favorite mug, "Though, if you'd rather be alone, of course, I understand, I can go-"

"Stay, please." Aria manages a tiny smile for him once she's fixed herself a mug, wrapping both hands firmly around it and sliding into the table, "I like your company, Jaal."

"As I enjoy yours," he seems pleased, and then unsure, moving closer to the table but not sitting down yet, "Liam... mentioned that you were visiting someone, on the Nexus? You seemed rather melancholy, I wondered..."

Jaal hesitates, clearly trying not to overstep any bounds, and that makes her smile a bit wider.

Aria takes a sip of her coffee, lets the warmth of it settle her, before answering "My twin brother, Scott. He's in a medically induced coma."

"Oh?" Jaal takes a seat, now that he's sure he's not bothering her, and even though they're not side-by-side she can feel the heat of him, the Angara taking up almost the entire side of the table.

She nods, "He was in stasis, same as me. We'd just gotten to Heleus - they'd just woken me and the other members of the Pathfinder Team, Cora, Liam - when we hit the Scourge."

"The Hyperion was alright - just needed to reroute some power, keep a closer eye on the Scourge - but Scott's pod had been in the _middle_ of de-icing, and that power flux had screwed with it."

"He's alright, but they had to put him in the coma to prevent any brain damage from the pods malfunction... and they don't know exactly when he'll wake up. That's up to him. But I was able to _talk_ to him, today, through SAM. And I... I told him about Dad."

Jaal tenses, and Aria stares down at her mug, grip tightening on the warm ceramic.

"You never said what happened to your father." he questions softly, curious but clearly willing to drop the subject if she wants to.

"He was the Pathfinder," she mumbles, memories flashing in her mind, "He led us down to Habitat 7, crash landing like we all did when the shuttles got hit. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing, got us to the Remnant structure there, _interfaced_ with it... and then we got blown off the platform."

"My helmet shattered, I couldn't breathe... all I remember is struggling, my vision and mind slowly going blank, Dad saying... _something_..."

"And then I woke up in SAMnode," Aria blinks back sudden tears, the memories still stinging, "Dad had given me his helmet, and sacrificed himself to save me. He transferred SAM to me, and made _me_ Pathfinder in his place. I wasn't _trained_ for this, Jaal; Dad was. Compared to him, I'm incompetent."

"You are not incompetent, Pathfinder." SAM argues through their private channel, "Your father would be proud of the things you have already accomplished."

"You are many things, Aria Ryder," Jaal's voice draws her attention, soft but serious, "Incompetent is not one of them."

"Thanks, Jaal." she manages, smile watery.

"And... what of your mother...?"

"Mom died years before we went into stasis. She'd contracted a disease from working with Element Zero for so long, and... we couldn't find a way to cure her." Aria laughs, the sound somewhat broken, "Ironically, my exposure to so much Element Zero while she was pregnant with me and Scott is why I have such powerful Biotic abilities. It's like a consolation prize."

"But... if you've been exposed to it, could you not also contract this disease?"

He sounds so legitimately _terrified_ that Aria can't resist reaching for his hand, giving it a quick squeeze, "No, Jaal, I can't get it. Mom worked with Eezo for _years;_ I'm barely ever near it. Don't worry."

Jaal nods, returning the grip on her hand for a moment before a pensive look crosses his face, "As you know, Angara are much more... free with their emotions then humans are, so while I would like to offer you comfort, I do not know...?"

Noting that he's shifted closer and one arm is lifted as though to wrap around her shoulders, Aria gets the point, managing another smile, "Humans like hugs to, Jaal."

Jaal takes the opportunity to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her against his side, the other coming around her back as Aria sighs and lets her head rest on the high point of his chest, her own arms loosely returning the embrace.

It's nice - she doesn't really remember the last time she'd been hugged, not this snugly, at least - and yet the tears are suddenly back, threatening to fall even as she squeezes her eyes shut and tries to push them back, to just enjoy being hugged.

Until Jaal leans down and bumps his head against hers, voice tender "If you need to cry, Dearest, do not hold it in."

That does it; Aria buries her face further in the soft material of his Rofjinn and lets the tears fall, so sick of holding it in and pretending she's okay, that she knows what she's doing.

Jaal just lets her cry, arms a comforting loop around her, one big hand stroking up and down her back.

Eventually she calms down, sniffling a little as she pulls back and wipes at her eyes, "I got your Rofjinn all wet, Jaal, I'm sorry."

"Do not worry about that, Aria; are you feeling better?"

"I am." she sniffs, pulling back and trying to smile a little, "Thank you, Jaal."

"You are most welcome."

Aria blushes a little, realizing how close they still are to each other, before straightening at the distinct sound of _people_ ,  out beyond the Galley doors.

"The others are back." she murmurs, wiping again at her eyes, not really wanting the rest of the crew to see her in such a state.

"I can play distraction, if you like?" Jaal offers, already releasing her so he can stand, grin reassuring, "Give you time to hide away, for the night?"

" _Thank you_ , Jaal," she breathes, giving him an honest smile, "You're amazing."

"No, Dearest - _you_ are."

He's gone before she can respond to that, face heating up as she listens, briefly, to the chorus of greetings from somewhere in the ship.

Aria's quick to refill her mug with fresh coffee and retreat to her quarters, locking the doors _just_ in case.

She sips the coffee for a while, flicking through reports and emails that have come in, occasionally checking the stat screens for Eos, Havarl and Voeld - all shining at 100%, all safe and sound, for the time being.

 _You're falling for an alien_ , Aria muses as she crawls into bed sometime later, the lights dimming automatically, _And it's... not nearly as scary as it should be._

Another thought pops into mind, and she's smiling as she curls up beneath the blankets, dozing off quickly.

_I'll have to introduce him to Scott, when he wakes up._


	6. Log # 6: Pirates and Roekaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria agrees to help Liam on a special mission... and everyone involved regrets it the moment they’re on board the pirate ship.
> 
> The plot with Akksul continues, but they’re not jumping into anything yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm home feeling crummy and decided to get this next part out. This is a shorter one, focuses on game-stuff... with a couple small additions.
> 
> Regardless, enjoy ♥ (I love Liam and his personal quest its just hilarious)

“Liam, I really _hate_  this plan!”

“Agreed!”

“Thirded!”

Clinging desperately to the railing of a derelict scavengers hull with the open door behind them threatening to send them careening out into _space_  had _not been_  part of the plan.

Nor had dealing with a narcissistic Pirate Captain, but that was the lesser concern right now.

Now, Aria could hardly claim she came up with the best plans, but this one? This one _sucked_.

Thankfully, just as she felt her grip slipping, Prodromos came to the rescue; taking control of the tech and shutting the door, then trying to right the ship.

Which led to them free-falling backwards, Aria clenching her teeth and shutting her eyes in preparation for the impact with the ground.

An impact that never came, breath whooshing out of her in surprise when an _arm_  caught her around the waist and prevented further falling, eyes snapping open to stare at her rescuer.

Jaal looked rather smug - one hand keeping a tight grip on the railing he’d grabbed while his other anchored her easily against him, as though it took little effort.

“How strong _are_  you?” she chocked, feeling her face turn red at the close proximity, still getting used to the easy way he’d begun touching her in more recent days.

“Strong enough.” Jaal answered simply, releasing her so they could both jump down to the ground now that the ship had stopped _spinning_ , meeting Liam at the bottom.

“Let’s get this over with, shall we?” Liam growled, just as fed up as she was, and they nodded, each drawing their weapons as they headed further in.

Yet something had shifted; Aria had never felt more safe.

* * *

 

Life moved on; they killed the Pirate leader, made it out of the ship alive, _and_  Liam had even promised to be more _careful_ in the future! And to set up a movie night to makeup for the trouble, which Aria was _more_  then okay with.

Then the Moshae had called them back to Aya and reality had set in; she’d arranged a meeting with Akksul.

Which went about as well as Aria had expected, to be perfectly honest; he didn’t trust her, didn’t trust _any_  aliens, and clearly had no intention to do so.

When he then set about attacking _Prodromos_  - her people, her _first_  outpost - it stung, but they managed, Jaal an eager ally alongside her.

They defended it, kept the Roekaar away... and then had a message when they returned to the Tempest, one that told Aria things were far from finished.

“ _Jaal Ama Darav. You always were a short-sighted fool. Helping an outsider, instead of your own people. You’re **unfit**  to bear your family’s name.”_

Aria’s hands clenched into fists, angry, “This guy is really starting to piss me off.”

“He always was a vehshaanan.” Jaal spoke softly, sounding so defeated it just made her angrier.

“A what?”

The Angara’s lips curled a little then, “Someone pleased with his own _shit_.”

And okay, _that_  made her laugh a little, because if he could find humor in the situation she wouldn’t take it from him.

“We’ve never gotten along.” he continued, motioning at the holo, “Now, you see why.”

“He’s just jealous.” Aria found herself saying, watching his expression turn to confusion.

“Of what?”

“You’re the better man.”

“Well...” Jaal chuckled, lips still pulled in a small grin, “I _am_  better looking.”

_Definitely_ , was a thought she kept to herself, this time.

“Akksul wants us to do something _reckless_. Let’s not give him the satisfaction.”

“I’ll follow your lead, with this.”

He looks pleased at that, motioning her away from the table and back down into the main areas of the Tempest, “I believe we have missed dinner, during all that commotion. Shall we find something to tide you over?”

“A good cup of coffee’ll be enough for me.” Aria laughed, falling into step beside him, so damn comfortable in his presence it was ridiculous.

“Coffee it shall be then, Dearest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	7. Log #7: Curious Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angara are curious and honest by nature, and Jaal is no different.
> 
> His curiosity is simply stronger when it comes to Aria.

When Jaal entered the pathfinders quarters he froze, staring at the redhead in surprise.

“Ah, Ryder… what are you doing?”

She hadn't seemed to be busy, her door was unlocked, and yet there she was, bent strangely on the ground, looking frustrated and annoyed.

“Yoga.” Aria grunted, holding the pose for another few seconds before flopping back onto the floor, “Scratch that, I was ATTEMPTING yoga - Lexi told me to - and I give up.”

“You are not normally the type to give in so easily, Ryder,” he hadn’t intruded on anything private, it seems, relaxing and chuckling at her annoyed expression, “What is this yo-guh?”

“Stretching, staying in one pose for several minutes… not my thing. I don’t like staying still.” Aria blew out a breath, rocking further onto her back so that her legs were held straight up above her, feet pointing towards the roof before beginning to cycle them in a rotating motion, “Situps, pushups, squats… anything that involves moving, a-okay. I _hate_ sitting still.”

“That, I have noticed.” Jaal watches her for a moment, amused, before his gaze unintentionally locks onto her feet, forever curious about the differences between them.

Aria notices and pauses, sitting up and lifting her brows at him, “Jaal, were you staring at my feet?”

“Perhaps.” she doesn’t look offended or put-off, so he expands, “I am… curious, about the differences. We share many similarities, yes, but we are also very _different_.”

“I don’t mind.” Aria’s grinning as she stands, heading further into the room to the pair of couches the space boasts - though from what she’d told Jaal, she doesn’t actually sit there often - and popping down onto one, patting the space beside her, “Just ask.”

“I did not want to overstep any lines.” Jaal admits, though he’s relaxed as he follows her, settling on the couch next to her - not _right_ next to her, because he doesn’t think that’s quite allowed, yet, but close enough.

“I’d tell you if you did.” she assures him, lifting one leg to cross it over the other, her foot resting near her knee and within easy reach, “Go ahead.”

No matter how much he wants to touch and explore, Jaal starts with simply looking, fascinated; her leg is mostly straight, bending only at the knee, and her foot is long and slender, with five small toes at the one end.

Aria must see the reluctant hesitation, because she grins again and wiggles her toes at him, “You can touch it, if you want; I won’t bite.”

Permission granted, he carefully takes her foot in hand; feeling the rough patches on the bottom, surprised at how soft the skin on top is.

He freezes when Aria lets out an almost breathless laugh, shaking her head at his concerned look.

“Tickles.” she explains, expression shifting when he releases her, “Can I see yours?”

Jaal immediately works at stripping his own foot-wrappings, since it’s only fair she be able to explore if he is.

He stretches his leg out as best he can, since his is bent differently, and Aria leans forwards to look more closely, clearly just as curious as he is.

Then she grins, lips twitching in amusement, “You have toe beans.”

“Pardon?”

Aria shakes her head, still grinning as she sits back up, “You have better traction than we do, I bet; we humans tend to slip easily without proper boots.”

“We have very good traction, yes; easier to climb rocks and sneak up on Kett.”

She laughs, the reaction he was hoping for, and he lowers his leg, settling comfortable back on the couch.

“Here, look.” Aria stretches her arm out in front of her, fingers splayed wide, “Hands, to.”

Jaal immediately mimics her - though his own arm is longer than hers by several inches - looking over the differences in a sort of awed curiosity.

She has five digits versus his own three, and her hand and wrist are small, arm muscled but not in an overtly obvious way - the same sort of elegant strength he’s seen her move with on the battlefield.

Aria’s skin is also one solid colour - marked by the occasional small freckle - versus the swirls and whorls of colour on his own, a difference he finds beautiful.

“Remarkable.” Jaal breathes, Aria murmuring in agreement before lowering her arm.

“Was there anything else you were curious about?” she asks, and his gaze is drawn to the ring of markings around her neck, something he’s been curious since first noticing it.

“Your hair is curious, of course, but I wondered about…” he makes a vague gesture, “...your neck.”

She blinks, “My neck?”

“Is it a birthmark?”

“Birthmark - _oh_ , my tattoo.” Aria lifts a hand, touching it gently, “I forget it’s there sometimes, honestly.”

Jaal gives her a confused look, “Ta-too?”

“Tattoo; it’s ink permanently etched into my skin. Some people get them to represent certain life events, or just because they like a certain design…”

“Does yours have a meaning?”

“Not the design specifically, but… Scott and I have matching ones.” her smile turns a little sad, “We picked one we both liked, and had them done before I started hunting for artifacts. We were eighteen. Dad wasn’t happy about it.”

“How old are you now, Ryder?”

“Twenty two, if we’re not counting the years I was in stasis - which I’m not.”

“So young, yet so strong,” Jaal gives in to the urge then, running a finger gently along the design, attention fully on the intricate lines of it, “It is beautiful and unique, as you are.”

“H-how old are you, Jaal?” Aria tilts her head so he can trace more of the design, voice a little high.

“Twenty seven arbitrary years, though it would be different on different planets,” the design is slightly different at the back, he notices, lifting her hair slightly to see it only to be distracted by the texture of the strands, the brilliant red much _softer_ than he’d expected-

Aria makes a slightly strangled sound, and Jaal pauses, realizing her face is bright red, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

She’s _blushing_ , badly, and that just draws him in more.

Jaal lowers his hand, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, gaze intent as he watches her, curious but cautious, “ _Aria_ , are you-”

_“Ryder, I need to talk to you,”_ Cora’s voice rings out suddenly over the ship's intercom, making them jump apart, _“Come meet me in the biolab, please.”_

Aria’s quick to stand, though she waits until Jaal has pulled his foot wrapping back on and is standing beside her to actually move away, telling him she’s embarrassed but not upset.

Still, he wants to make sure, “I apologize, if I have upset you.”

Aria shakes her head immediately, the blush beginning to fade as she smiles, leading the way out of her quarters, “Not at all, Jaal, don’t worry. Humans are just… _I’m_ sensitive there. I’m not used to someone else touching my neck.”

Jaal can’t help feeling pleased by the comment, “So long as you are sure.”

“I am. And… if you have any other questions, don’t hesitate to ask, okay?”

“The same extends to you, Dearest.”

Aria grins wider at the name, giving a little wave before heading off to meet Cora.

And solidifying the bright warmth he feels for the Pathfinder just a little bit more.


	8. Log #8: Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria has an... interesting conversation with Peebee that solidifies certain things.
> 
> Jaal needs reassurance, and Aria’s more then willing to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Peebee, really, really do... but she's like a sister to Aria, down the road.
> 
> Another short one for you guys. Enjoy ♥
> 
> MINOR UPDATE if anyone's interested in screenshots/what Aria looks like, my tumblr is here -> http://cousinslavellan.tumblr.com/

_Well, that was... interesting._

Aria paused outside the Tech Lab, grinning haphazardly and still trying to process what had just happened.

She'd known Peebee was the type to just _go with the flow_ and that she enjoyed quick jaunts, short distractions... she just hadn't expected the Asari to consider _Aria_ a possible one-time-fling.

Sex with Peebee was a no-go for various reasons, though there were three main ones; one, Aria wasn't interest in one-night-stands, and two, she wasn't interested in women.

The third? Well, she was kind of, sort of, _maybe_ , slightly... in love with Jaal.

Which was _terrifying_ , really, when she thought about it, because _yes_ they'd been flirting, and _yes_ he called her 'Dearest' and expressed the same interest in her... but they'd really only known each other for a few months.

And he was an alien, but that was besides the point - there were plenty of inter-species couples around these days.

_What's the saying? Being in the middle of a war makes you fall in love?_

She probably had the saying entirely wrong, but it felt right; Jaal had been a constant presence at her side almost since he'd stepped on the Tempest, the initial distrust and intimidation giving way quickly to camaraderie, friendship, and... more.

The talk with Peebee had... solidified the thoughts, somewhat, and so here she was, standing outside the Tech Lab, wanting to talk to Jaal for no reason other than just... wanting to see him.

The door opened at her approach, Aria grinning at the sight of the Angara crouched towards the back of the room, "Hey, Jaal."

Jaal _jerked_ , dropping what sounded like a wrench and shooting to his feet, making Aria freeze in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What?!" Jaal spun around, shoulders tensed as he approached her, "I, um, I'm not _scared_. Just... one second."

"What's going on in here? You look busy."

Jaal cleared his throat, seeming suddenly unsure, "If I'm... busy, my mind is occupied with... whatever I'm working on. Rather than... worrying."

Aria's brows lifted, curious as she stepped closer, "I can see how that would help."

"I would... like your advice, on something," at her nod, Jaal continued, "I'm... making gifts, for everyone. I have a list."

That surprises her, "Gifts?"

"Hmm." Jaal paused, "Do Turians like poetry? For Vetra, I'm writing a poem, and engraving it on... well, I'm not sure, yet."

"Who doesn't like a personalized poem?"

"Liam... seems to like my Rofjinn. I might sew him one."

"He does?"

"Do Krogan like knives? I could craft a ceremonial Angaran dagger for Drack-"

"Jaal." Aria didn't like cutting him off, but the tension in his stance said _something_ was wrong, "This is a lot of work. What's _really_ going on?"

"I'm... sure that I seem confident and skilled, to you. But I'm not. Or," Jaal swallowed, expression closed, "I don't _feel_ , like I am."

"Well, _I_ think you're great." Aria smiled, wanting to reach for his hands but not sure if it would help, settling instead for putting every ounce of sincerity into her words.

Jaal seemed taken aback, "Huh. That's, so..."

"It's _true_."

He glanced away, the tiniest of grins pulling at his mouth, "You're, ah, making me blush."

Aria _almost_ says she can't tell, grin growing wider when she notes his cheeks have flushed _purple_ , the barest hint of colour, "Good."

"My family is well know," Jaal continued after a moment, looking back at her, "Our lineage is respected, and many of my kin have achieved great things."

"I've... never been one of them. So many older siblings and cousins who succeeded at _everything_. I stopped trying to... keep up."

That hit closer to home then Jaal might have realized, Aria mumbling a quiet "Right."

Jaal seemed more relaxed, then, managing a soft grin, "Thanks for listening."

"You're not in anyone's shadow here, Jaal." Aria gave in to the urge and reached for his hands then, giving them a squeeze and smiling reassuringly, "I believe in you."

"That... means more then you know, Dearest." Jaal squeezed her hands back, seeming much more himself, an almost mischievous look in his eyes, "I will hold off on those gifts, for now. But is there anything _you_ would like, Aria?"

Aria laughed, "I don't need anything more than your company, Jaal. Though I'll admit... _I_ like your Rofjinn, too."

"Is that so?" Jaal looked ridiculously pleased at that, "Then, perhaps, should we ever have some down time, I will sew one for you."

"I'd like that. And if you ever need to talk, about _anything_ , I'm here for you. Okay?"

Jaal gripped her hands even tighter, "The same goes for you, Dearest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day ♥


	9. Log #9: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Akksul come to a head, and even though she trusts Jaal and his instincts, Aria finds herself terrified in the face of the enemy.
> 
> Sahuna knows more then she lets on - and she makes a simple request.
> 
> Spoilers for Jaal's Loyalty Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm replaying the game and I just did Jaal's loyalty mission today - and it stuck with me. So I wanted to write this while the ideas were still fresh. I'll also be posting some screens I got during the mission to my tumblr!
> 
> Enjoy? ♥

The Forge is beautiful, breathtaking... and Aria has no time to appreciate it, thanks to the madman known as Akksul.

_Ryder, he has my family. I need your help._

It didn't matter how damn exhausted and sore Aria was after rescuing the Asari Ark with Cora, that she hadn't eaten a proper meal in over twenty four hours.

Jaal needed her help, and that was all that mattered.

Liam had offered to come as their third, and Aria was grateful for it; he, at least, was running at 100%, and would hopefully make up for any short comings of hers.

To Havarl they'd flown; meeting Jaal's resistance contact and getting a shuttle to the proper location, sneaking as stealthily as they could through the empty welcome center.

It wasn't peaceful for long, though Aria waited until the Roekaar had fired first, trusting Jaal as he led them further in.

Jumping the chasm was no problem - Aria thanking her biotic abilities for working properly even when she was exhausted - and they fought their way up the cliffs, where she paused at the edge to stare out at the view.

"Beautiful." she'd breathed, unable to help it.

"I'd, ah, always intended to bring you here." Jaal had admitted, quietly, "Under... different circumstances."

It's a reality check, and they push forwards, dodging behind a barricade when more voices ring out ahead - only for Jaal to stop her from reloading, expression one of shock.

"I know those voices." is all he says, calling out and stopping them from alerting others, and Aria realizes that _these_ are the missing siblings.

Teviint is immediately hostile, clearly buying into Akksul's words - Baranjj slightly less aggressive but not much - while Lathoul pushes through to them, whispering.

_Bombs. Initiative bombs, set up in the Forge by Akksul._

They need to go - stopped by a gunshot and Lathoul stumbling forwards, Aria and Jaal both immediately bracing him as he topples.

Aria vaguely notices Teviint immediately dropping her gun and running off, attention on the wounded Angara, worried, _Will you be okay?_

 _Go, stop Akksul._ Lathoul's so sure, pushing them to go, _I'll be fine._

They glance at each other and nod, hurrying in the direction of the Forge and where Liam had been hiding, keeping watch.

"I'm glad you're here." Jaal says as they run, and Aria's glad she is, too.

They hit the Forge and Aria's entire focus switches to the bombs, dodging bullets and elbowing Roekaar out of the way to get to them; she's not here to _kill_ , she's here to _save_ , dammit.

Jaal and Liam clearly have the enemies under control, going by the fact that the area is clear once she's finished the last bomb, panting from exertion.

Teviint and Baranjj appear again, the former despairing over what she's done, wanting to go home.

"Lathoul is alive," Jaal tells her, voice soft but stern, "You were lucky."

And then Akksul appears, with the rest of his Roekaar gathered on the cliffs above him.

He moves towards them and lifts his arm; Aria's gun is immediately trained on his head, finger twitching over the trigger, hesitating only because of Jaal's voice behind her saying _Ryder, no!_

"Oh, _please_ , martyr me." he _laughs_ , and Aria bares her teeth.

"I don't shoot unarmed _crazy_ people." she retorts, backing up towards Jaal.

"Maybe we've been fighting the _wrong enemy_!" Akksul suddenly has a gun aimed at _Jaal_ and Aria damn near pulls the trigger, every instinct screaming at her to _fire! Protect your family!_

 _Follow my lead_ , Jaal had asked her, and so all she can do is watch, ready to fire, _panicking_ mentally.

She very nearly jumps in front of Jaal when Akksul pulls the trigger - she _knows_ she screamed, at the very least - watching in horror as it flies towards him-

And misses - _Thank the Gods, he missed, Jaal's okay, he's_ \- _scratched_ , a new scar along his cheek, but otherwise whole and okay and _alive_.

The Roekaar slip away, then, their leader disgraced and revealed for what he is, and Jaal takes command, leading his siblings away, Aria and Liam following silently.

She's still shaking, she realizes, holstering her gun so that it's not as obvious, clenching her hands into fists to try to stop it.

Liam notices but doesn't say anything, just giving her a nod that makes her feel _somewhat_ better; he gets it, and she appreciates it.

They get back to the landing pad and Jaal's mothers are there to meet them, wrangling his siblings in hugs and speaking joyfully.

"Let's give them a moment," Jaal says, leading her away to the railing of the platform, continuing quietly, "Thank you, for trusting me. Killing Akksul would have made the Roekaar stronger."

"He _shot_ you." Aria can't help blurting, Jaal's expression softening as he turns to her.

"I'm glad he did. It exposed how far he'd fallen."

"I was really worried," she admits, watching him, "And _scared_ , what if he'd-"

"He didn't." Jaal soothes, turning fully towards her, lifting one big hand to cup the side of her face, "And it will heal. All scars do."

He bends to press his forehead against hers and Aria mimics the position, letting her eyes close and just breathing, relishing in the quiet moment and the fact that he's _alive_.

They pull back at about the same time, Jaal giving a soft grin and motioning towards the others.

"We should get back. I want to say goodbye before my family heads home."

Aria only nods and follows after, staying slightly back while Jaal hugs his mothers and siblings again.

Lathoul surprises her by stepping out of the group and opening his arms, Aria grinning and accepting the hug gratefully.

"You going to be alright?" she asks, trying and failing not to notice the fond look Jaal's giving her, or the curious ones of the mothers.

"I am, thanks to you two." Lathoul gives her a shy, knowing grin, "Don't be a stranger, Ryder."

With that, they're gone; heading back home while Aria, Jaal and Liam head back to the Tempest, the Pathfinder more than ready to retreat to her quarters and flop into bed for the first time in two days.

She can't deny the warmth in her chest, however, or the little spark that ignites every time she meets Jaal's eyes.

Something's changed.

* * *

 

It's a good day, Sahuna decides.

Everyone in the family is _safe_ \- thanks to a certain favorite son and his new comrades - Havarl is _thriving_ again, there have been no new Kett attacks, _and_ \- the best part - Jaal has emailed her about Ryder.

 _Finally_.

She's been listening to tales of the human Pathfinder ever since the other mothers had returned with the wayward children in tow.

Lathoul especially seems awed by the human, though even Teviint is begrudgingly grateful to her.

"She fights like an Angara - no wasted movement, incredibly precise - and she avoided killing as much as possible!"

"Watching her elbow Roekaar out of the way to get to the bombs _was_ entertaining," Teviint admits, "And her refusal to shoot Akksul was... surprising."

"Honorable." Sahuna corrects, excusing herself from the gathering when the blip of an email goes off.

An email that soon has her grinning and thanking the Stars for whatever force brought Ryder into their lives.

 

_Mother,_

_I find myself more and more in awe of Ryder, and yet still unsure what to do about it. I'm sure you have heard from the others what happened at the Forge; to say that things would have gone badly had Ryder not been there would be... an understatement._

_She is brilliant, Mother, like a star come alive; ever encouraging, ever caring, and yet still so unsure of herself that it breaks my heart._

_Her parents have died, her brother lies in a coma, and yet she struggles forwards, pushing herself beyond exhaustion to help others._

_To help **me**._

_I find myself at a loss, and yet all I can do is remain beside her. How can I help? What can I do? How can I show this lovely, loyal woman how special she is?_

_Your son,_

_Jaal Ama Darav_

 

Sahuna grins and sends a response back within seconds, a single sentence being all she feels is needed.

 

_Jaal,_

_I want to meet her. Soon._

_Sahuna Ama Darav_

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	10. Log #10: Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the Archon, the Map to Meridian... and Aria dies for the second time. This time is different, though, and she locks herself away, hiding from her crew.
> 
> Jaal draws her out, and has a request - meet his family - and Aria’s happy to focus on something good.
> 
> Spoilers for Jaal's romance and main plot up to Hunting the Archon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off angsty, ends in fluff.
> 
> Enjoy?

Every time Aria closes her eyes, attempts to sleep, she sees the Archon and jolts awake, chest heaving desperately for breath as the memories fade.

So many things have happened - so many accomplishments, victories, - and yet all she see's is the Archon staring her down, deeming her _unworthy_ , and then-

Death.

A sudden blackout, a gap in her memories, and then her chest _burning_ as she gasped for breath, coming back to life.

SAM had brought her back, but then SAM had also killed her.

Aria had never truly hated anyone, before their 600 year trip through dark space. Now she can firmly say she _hates_ the Kett, especially the Archon, and she'd have put a bullet straight through his head if she'd had the chance.

_But you didn't._

They'd been strung up, rendered helpless, unable to do anything but try to stay calm as the Archon stole _something_ from her, leaving them to deal with the Salarian Pathfinder.

There had been no other way, SAM had said - so long as it detected life, the barrier would not release them.

And so, for a second time, she'd died - a much quicker fall then the first time, a quick _snip_ of her lifeline and sudden blackness, barely hearing her companions curses before she was gone.

Once SAM had brought her back, there'd been no time to dwell on it; they had a mission to finish, and a map to find.

Despite everything, they'd managed; found and taken a copy of the map to Meridian, rescued Dracks scouts, and freed the Salarian Ark.

It wasn't enough.

_We lost Raeka, all those Salarians and humans and... damned Kett, they'll pay for every life they've sacrificed._

Right now, Aria isn't up to facing her own crew, never mind the Kett.

They need to go to the Nexus to debrief the council and she knows it, but can't find the will to give the order.

She doesn't want to talk to anyone, or pretend to be okay, or act like she knows what she's doing.

She just wants to hide.

"You are having a breakdown." SAM comments quietly, the module on her desk glowing faint blue, "It is to be expected after your recent trials. I am partially to blame, and I apologize."

Aria says nothing, only wrapping her arms around her knees and sucking in a shaky breath as the tears begin to fall.

It's been just over 24 hours since the ordeal with the Archon, and she's been locked in her quarters ever since seeing Hayjer off to the Nexus.

She's not hungry, can't sleep, and doesn't want her crew seeing her like this; a miserable wreck, weary and exhausted and so very, very overwhelmed.

"I miss Dad." Aria whispers miserably, eyes shut tight, "And Mom, and _Scott_... I can't..."

"You can." SAM argues gently, "You have your crew, and they believe in your abilities. In fact they have all sent you several emails, which may make you feel better."

He pauses, then "Especially the one from Jaal."

That makes her lift her head, eyes going to her computer in the corner, "O-oh?"

"You will see."

Aria's still sniffling slightly as she forces herself from the bed and over to the desk, slumping into the chair and opening her email.

She goes through the messages from everyone else first, managing a tiny smile at the words from her crew.

Then she opens the one from Jaal and her breath catches a little, reading it over twice to make sure she's caught the entirety of it.

_Dearest Aria,_

_Know that if I could take your sorrow from you I would, and I will endeavor to keep you from it from now on. I am here, should you desire company, a mere call away._

_I would also ask a favor. My true mother, Sahuna, would like to meet you, and I would like to show you where I grew up. There is of course no rush, please take your time to rest, and let me know when - and if - you are amenable to such an outing._

_Jaal._

Warmth blooms in her chest, chasing away the aching sorrow, and Aria's smiling slightly as she types out a response.

"I need a shower," she mumbles, hitting send and then standing, stretching her arms out, "SAM, is anyone...?"

"I do not detect anyone in the bathroom at this time," SAM answers immediately, "And do recall, Pathfinder, that no one can override a lock you have set."

"Thank you, SAM." Aria grabs her bathrobe from her closet and heads immediately for the bathroom, steps a little lighter than before.

Hopefully, Jaal will note the sincerity in her email.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaal nearly topples from his seat when the _bing_ of an email goes off, ignoring Liam's knowing look as he hurries to open it up.

He'd felt useless, trapped in the Archon's web, watching helplessly as Aria fell to the ground before them, eerily still, before jolting up as her heart restarted.

She had died, and he'd been unable to stop it - so, then, what good was he, if he could not protect his beloved Pathfinder? If, even in the hours after their victory, he could not comfort her or shoulder any of her burden?

Aria had requested space - from everyone - and locked herself in her quarters, and so Jaal had been left, sending the email and awaiting a response, understanding her need for solitude but also feeling as though he had failed her, somehow, if she did not want to lay her worries on him.

So, then, this simple email - barely a paragraph, simple and straightforward - banished those worries, and had him striding swiftly towards the Bridge.

_Jaal,_

_You do more then you know. I'd love to meet your mother; tell Kallo to set course for Havarl. I'll be ready when we get there._

_Aria._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Aria had dressed quickly once she was done her shower, the beautiful view from her room telling her Jaal had gotten her email; Havarl spread out before her windows, purple and glowing and so, _so_ beautiful.

She suits up before leaving her room, feeling more comfortable in armor, then heads down to the loading bay, the wafting smell of alien flora telling her the landing pad is open.

Lexi's voice echoes briefly overhead, requesting she _come speak to me once you're back_ , before Aria steps out into the space and spots Jaal.

He'd been fiddling with his Omni-tool just ahead, expression shifting to one of affectionate concern once she comes into view.

"Aria." Jaal greets, and his tone asks the question he seems hesitant to ask.

So Aria smiles, hoping her shower has helped the dark circles she'd been sporting earlier, stepping up beside him, "Hey, Jaal. I'm okay. Shall we go?"

He smiles back, "Of course. Follow me."

Jaal leads her down over the newly rebuilt ramp and up to the research station, Aria taking the chance to really _look_ at the planet as they walk, for once able to appreciate the beauty.

They're silent, but it's a comfortable, familiar silence, and Aria accepts Jaal's hand up into the shuttle that's taking them onwards, settling easily on the bench beside him.

His family home is somewhat hidden, he explains quietly, away from the main outposts, and it makes sense; if he's never known a world without Kett, then keeping their homes hidden has likely been the safest strategy.

They arrive shortly, and Jaal leads her inside what looks like a compound, making Aria wonder just _how_ many siblings and cousins live within.

That thought is brushed aside when an unfamiliar Angara comes jogging towards them, her bright smile and the way Jaal moves to meet her telling Aria this is someone close to him.

"Jaal! Jaal!" the woman is laughing, sighing happily as she hugs Jaal, pulling back after a moment with a worried look, "Wait, is there bad news?"

"No," Jaal is quick to reassure her, stepping back to give Aria a clear view, "The Pathfinder is interested in where I grew up."

"Ryder, this is my true mother, Sahuna Ama Darav."

 _I can see the resemblance_ , she thinks, briefly, before stepping forwards at nearly the same time as Sahuna, hugging the Angaran woman much more easily then she might have not so long ago.

"Nice to meet you." Aria pulls away after a moment, noting how _pleased_ Sahuna looks, "I, ah, know Angara like the hugging..."

Sahuna's pleased expression almost seems to change to a _mischievous_ one, "Jaal's told me how much he _admires_ you."

Aria's brows lift, gaze darting to Jaal - who grins shyly and looks away - before returning to Sahuna when she continues, undeterred.

"He's my _favorite_. Smart, loyal, kind. A great shot! Writes poetry, _sews_..."

Aria's doing her best not to start laughing when Jaal coughs and interrupts her with a simple _Mother_ , that warmth building in her chest again.

_Mother's are the same no matter which Galaxy, it seems..._

Sahuna _does_ chuckle, clearly enjoying her sons reaction.

"I'm late for a Resistance meeting," she steps forwards, placing a hand on both she and Jaal's shoulders, giving them each a fond look, "Stay Clear."

Aria waits until Sahuna has slipped out through the doors to turn back to Jaal, grinning, "Your mother's in the Resistance?"

Jaal chuckles, grin a little cheeky, "Yes. And, _every_ child, is her favorite."

That just makes her laugh more, feeling ever lighter as she follows him further in, the sorrow of the past days drifting away.

Jaal leads her through another door and Aria has no time to prepare herself before he's calling out "Everyone! This is Ryder!"

"Hi?" she manages to squeak, a little startled by just how _many_ people are beyond the door.

_I knew they had big families, but-!_

"Look who the Kaerkyn dragged in!"

"Welcome back!"

There's at _least_ twelve Angara milling about the main space, voices calling from all over, and Aria's _sure_ she's missing a few in her headcount even as she does her best to pay attention to Jaal.

"This is where I spent most of my days growing up," he's explaining, leading her slowly through the room, "Me, my sister, Koana, our cousin, Etta, and brother, Finn. Then, Bavsil, Rollu-"

"So wonderful to have you back!"

"Hey Jaal! Hey Human!"

"Jaal!" one particularly loud female voice calls as they move further in, "You bringing someone special to meet us?"

Jaal pauses for a moment, looking surprised, but Aria chooses not to comment on it, instead murmuring "Wow, _cozy_."

"We like to live like this," Jaal says, continuing his stride forwards, looking rather _smug_ all of a sudden as they pass a trio of faces Aria _does_ recognize.

"Gonna give your friend some _real_ food?" Teviint comments as they pass, giving the barest of grins.

Lathoul waves from beside her, "Good to see you!"

Aria smiles and waves back before following Jaal through another door, stepping inside and pausing to look around.

"And here's my room. My... tiny sanctuary."

The quiet of the room settles Aria some, the door blocking out the noise of the main area, but even though it had been a bit overwhelming... she's enjoying herself. Her own family has always been small - is now just herself and Scott - and she _likes_ that Jaal is so close to his, so comfortable with them.

_I like it here._

"We have a saying that I like," she says, still looking around as Jaal crosses the room, "'Home is where the heart is'."

Jaal chuckles, lifting something from the ground to set it on a dresser, "I like that." He turns towards the bed and stops, frowning, "Oh, no, who put this here?"

Aria's instantly curious, crossing over to sit beside him as he settles the package in his lap, leaning closer to get a good look, "Schematics? Of..."

"When I was seven, my Aunt stole a Kett weapon for me. So I took it apart. To learn."

She leans closer, squinting, "And that is - _was_ \- a kaerkyn."

" _Pet_ kaerkyn," Jaal corrects, seeming almost embarrassed, "Alfit. He died. So I... also, took him apart."

"To... learn?"

"Why not?"

Aria scrunches her nose on reflex, though she's not really bothered; tinkering, learning about things by taking them apart... it was part of Jaal's nature, and she would never change him.

"I don't show people these things." he mumbles, quickly setting the box aside while Aria grins and scoots further back on the bed, bracing herself on her arms.

Then his focus is on her again, and her breath catches at the determined, _hesitant_ expression on his face, eyes shining with more emotion then any human could ever manage.

"You make my heart sing," Jaal says, and Aria can't breathe, "I want us to be together."

 _Yes!_ her mind screams, though it takes a moment longer for her to remember how to _breathe_ , and thus, speak.

"Yeah," she finally manages, feeling vulnerable and terrified but so very _happy_ , "I'd like that."

The tension snaps, then, Jaal letting out a happy laugh and exuberant " _Yes_!" that has Aria laughing right along with him, feeling lighter then she has in weeks.

Jaal's shifting closer, suddenly, lifting one big hand to cup her face, the _warmth_ he exudes drawing her in even as he grins, softly, "I _adore_ you."

He's leaning in before she can even think to reply, and Aria shifts to meet him, eyes closing and heart pounding as his lips meet hers.

She's never been kissed before - had never met anyone she _wanted_ to kiss, truly - and so this, her first kiss with a man she _loves_ , deeply, is _thrilling_ , and amazing, and so gentle she wonders if he's afraid of pushing her.

 _Little chance of that_. Aria thinks, chasing the warmth of his mouth when he pulls away, eyes opening half way to meet his pleased grin and lips tilting up at the affection in his gaze.

"Ah, let me show you one _more_ thing you might like." Jaal jumps up suddenly, seeming antsy, holding his hands out to pull her up from the bed, as well, "Lie down."

Aria's insanely curious, letting him turn her around and loving the excitement in his expression, "Okay, sure."

She does as asked while he crosses to the dresser and turns something on, and suddenly the _universe_ is above her, swirling blues and purples and _stars_ , everywhere-

"Beautiful." Aria breathes, staring at the lights as he crosses back over to lay beside her, "You _made_ that?"

"Long ago." he answers quietly, "It's not... accurate. More of a dream, really. Just one more thing I want to take apart, and... figure out."

"Ah, Jaal..."

"And now..."Jaal continues, and Aria feels his hand slip under hers, lacing her fingers with his as best she can and turning her head to meet his gaze, "I have someone to do it with."

"Yes." Aria squeezes his hand, a thought popping up that makes her laugh, "I hope your mother likes me, Jaal."

His grin widens, "My mother is going to _love_ you, Aria."

"I like your family." she mumbles, feeling suddenly sleepy - comfortable and _safe_ , laying beneath the galaxy with her love - I'd like to... get to know them."

"Are you alright, Darling One?"

Aria's heart thumps at the name, but all she can do is nod, ready to drift off, "Just very, very tired..."

She feels Jaal shift beside her, though he doesn't release her hand, "Have you slept, since...?"

"No." it's easier to admit now, somehow, "Kept seeing... nightmares."

"Darling One," Jaal says again, though now he's released her hand to slip his arm instead beneath her shoulders, lifting her into a sitting position, "We should return to the Tempest, so you can rest."

"But-"

Whatever she'd meant to say is cut off by his lips on hers, and she's immediately more awake, flushing when he pulls away and gives her a _look_.

"Come, Aria," he urges her up, keeping an arm around her waist to steady her, "We can visit again, once you are properly rested. I am sure my True Mother would like if we came again another day, as well."

"Alright, Jaal." she sighs, allowing him to lead her back out through the main rooms of the compound, not at all bothered by the knowing whispers of his family, grateful for his help back to the shuttle.

Jaal says something to the driver that she doesn't quite catch, but she figures it out when they're let out right at the Tempest, thanking him quietly.

Jaal escorts her all the way to the doors of her room, bending to steal one last slow, gentle kiss before running his thumb over her cheek and giving her a soft grin.

"Get some rest, Darling One." he urges, "I am but a call away, should you need me."

"Okay." Aria steps reluctantly through the door, managing a tiny smile, "Good night, Jaal."

"Good night, Aria."

The door _whooshes_ shut, and Aria strips off her armor and crawls into bed in just a tank top and her panties, feeling happy, warm, and - amazingly - _loved_.

There are no Kett when she closes her eyes, now - just a swirling galaxy and the man who'd taken her there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! God I hope I did okay with this ♥ (And let me know if I should keep adding screenies or not)


	11. Log #11: Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a busy few days; dying (again), meeting Jaal’s family, helping Cora plant a garden, meeting Jill...
> 
> Lexi is not happy with SAM’s decision, but she’s also interested in other topics...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist guys, it was to good an opportunity.
> 
> Poor Aria can't catch a break. Enjoy! ♥

Aria sits very still on the med bay bed, not wanting to irritate the ships already _very_ irritated doctor any more than necessary.

She had, honestly, forgotten about Lexi's request that she come see her after meeting Jaal's family.

In her defense, it had been a busy few days, and she hadn't exactly been in top shape when the doctor had made her request.

They hadn't gone to the Nexus yet - Aria wants to wait just a bit longer for that meeting, until she's completely recovered from the experience on the Archon's ship.

Or, well, as recovered as she can be.

They'd headed instead for Eos, for three reasons.

The first, to meet Cora and see what her 'secret project' was - a garden, it turned out to be, and Aria was honored to help her seed it, to be the friend the other Biotic needed.

Then for a quick game of _soccer_ set up by Liam, meant to get everyone's minds off all the craziness.

Third, to meet Gil's best friend Jill. A meeting Aria was glad she'd gone _alone_ to, in the end.

"Jill only has a few minutes, and she's in _rare_ form, today." Gil warned as she'd approached, grinning wryly, "She's here removing the chemical blockers for the colonists, to get the _procreation_ under way. 'Boosting the batter', she calls it. Heads up, she's going to try to get _you_ to do it, too."

Aria had blanked at that, " _Me_?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, if the _Pathfinder_ has her blocker removed, others are sure to follow, right?"

"Gil... considering we're in the middle of a _war_ with the Kett, and the danger I'm in every day... nooot a good idea.," she'd paused, sighing, "And even if I _did_ have the blockers removed, I'm dating an _Angara_."

Never mind that they haven't even _mentioned_ sex, and Aria has no idea whether humans and Angara would be reproductively compatible.

Gil had shrugged, "Hey, I hear you. Doesn't make a difference to me; I won't be _oopsing_ any babies into existence."

"Should I come back later?" an unfamiliar female voice had joked, and introductions had begun.

Aria was happy to say Jill _hadn't_ asked her to 'boost her batter'; rather, she'd wanted to know what Aria had done to Gil to make him act like an _adult_.

"It's all him." was all she'd said, grinning.

It was only later that night, when they were back on the Tempest and Aria had been going through her emails, that she remembered to go see Lexi.

And only because Sahuna had emailed her, congratulating she and Jaal on their relationship and asking for Aria's health records and 'a narrative of her early years'.

The second half would need to wait - but the first part, Lexi had a copy of, and so off to the med bay she'd gone.

Only to meet with a very, _very_ annoyed doctor, flinching as she was directed to _sit on that bed and **don't move**_ , only now remembering the request from days prior.

"Sorry, Lexi." she mumbles faintly, not wanting to speak loudly for fear of the physicians wrath.

Lexi's already let her have it, in regards to SAM shutting down her heart and causing her brief death, which is what Aria figures the original summons had been about.

It seemed to help, that Aria had been just as freaked out and upset about it, and Lexi had calmed down somewhat after conversing with she and SAM, _politely_ requesting they find another parlor trick.

Now, though... now, Lexi seemed somewhat preoccupied, running various scans, checking various monitors.

"Lay down, please." the Asari requests, tone much softer than before, "I want to run a few more scans."

"Should I be worried?" Aria asks, lifting her legs onto the bed and laying back as requested, watching the blue lights of the scan move over her.

"No, it's nothing bad... I'm simply checking a few things." Lexi's eyes are glued to the monitor, fingers dancing over the keyboard, "I heard about your trip with Gil."

"Oh?"

"Hmm. His friend Jill; she's removing the chemical blockers for the colonists, is she not? Getting them ready for a new generation."

"Yeah."

"Did she ask you, Pathfinder?"

"No," Aria's watching the Asari a bit more carefully now, "Lexi, what's going on?"

"I just wanted... ah, I was right." Lexi looks at her then, lips quirked, "Wanted or not, your blockers are about to run out _naturally_ , Ryder."

"They do that...?"

"They can, when they're only meant to last for 600 years or so... considering we're a bit _late_ , yours have begun to wear off. Which leads to my next question."

"Do you want me to _remove_ them, now, or _extend_ them?"

Aria sits up, confused, "I didn't know you _could_ extend them?"

"You can, though most people choose not to." Lexi returns to typing, "I'd thought perhaps you'd _want_ to extend them, considering your new relationship... just as a _precaution_...?"

"My new..." the words process and Aria turns _red_ , sputtering, "L-Lexi!"

"Just stating the truth." the doctor responds.

"W-we haven't, Jaal and I have... we've only _kissed_! Lexi, it's only been a few _days_!"

Lexi just gives her a look and, okay, yeah, a lot of people her age _do_ jump into sex that quickly, she gets it, but-

"Even if we _did_... Jaal's an _Angara_ , do you think we would even be _compatible_ , re-productively?"

"Only one way to find out."

"No." okay, that came out harsher then she meant it to, "Not right _now_ , at least. Please _extend_ my blocker, Lexi, if only so I don't end up dealing with my period in the middle of a _war_."

"And should you two decide to go further, let me know," Lexi stands and lifts her arm, easily sliding a tiny needle into her vein and injecting the fluid, "I want to make sure you're _safe_ , both of you, no matter how _embarrassing_ you may find it."

"Yes, Lexi." Aria grumbles, cheeks tinted.

"Good. There, all done; I've extended it to last another twelve months, give or take. I can't do longer with the equipment on board, but let me know when the time comes if you want to extend it again."

"Okay. Thank you, Lexi."

"You're welcome, Ryder. Now, was there anything else you needed?"

"Oh! Jaal's mother asked me to send my health records over. Would you mind...?"

"Not at all, send me his mother's address and I will forward her a copy. Perhaps I should open correspondence with her, it could be beneficial in terms of _future_ developments-"

" _ThankyouLexibye."_ Aria all but darts out of the med bay, hearing the doctor laughing behind her-

-and running straight into the familiar chest of the very man they'd been speaking of, Jaal chuckling and wrapping his arms around her to keep her there.

"Darling One," he greets, grinning softly when she tilts her head back to look up at him sheepishly, "Is everything alright? I saw you enter the Med Bay, and wondered..."

"Oh, Lexi just wanted to lecture me about _not dying_ ," Aria sighs and leans immediately into him, unable to resist cuddling closer now that she's _allowed_ to, "And she's forwarding my health records to your mother for me. Sahuna emailed me this morning."

"Hmm, I suspected she might. My mother has always been curious - especially about _you_ , now that she has met you."

One of Jaal's hands rests on her lower back, the other stroking her hair, and Aria feels like she could start purring.

"All's good," she assures him again, pulling back just a little to smile at him, "Have you eaten, yet? I'm _starving_."

Jaal's grin turns slightly smug, his hand remaining on her back as he turns to lead her to the galley, "There is a pot of coffee awaiting your arrival, Dearest - as well as a pastry I saved before Peebee could steal it."

"How are you real?" Aria mumbles, pausing to run a fond hand over his cheek - over the scar left by Akksul, healed and making him look even _more_ badass - grinning softly, "I don't deserve you, Jaal."

"Nonsense," he argues, bending to kiss her quickly before leading her onwards, looking incredibly pleased with himself, "You deserve the world, Aria."

She laughs and lets him lead her, chest light and heart full. They can talk about the other things, later.

Right now, all she wants is a cup of coffee, some food, and to curl up in the strong arms of her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! I didn't have any good screens this time I'm sorry ♥


	12. Log#12: Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew returns to the Nexus to report to Leadership, and Jaal waits patiently... until Aria goes flying past.
> 
> Scott’s awake, and it’s time for him to meet her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially upping the rating. Nothing happens THIS CHAPTER... but it's coming.
> 
> Aria is a blushing virgin; Jaal... not quite as much.
> 
> Continued fluff! Enjoy?

Jaal enjoys their trips to the Nexus.

It's lively, now that Aria's established several Outposts and secured an Embassy on Aya.

The Angara have been welcomed, and he spends most of his time in the Cultural Centre, learning about the species from the Milky Way.

He'd teased Aria, originally, saying he would be starting with the Asari. Now, he's been through every piece of information that the human VI can offer, as well as the Pathfinder VI.

It's a good way to spend his free time, while she's busy taking care of Pathfinder business. He'd have accompanied her, but Aria preferred to let her crew roam free while she met with the higher ups, letting them enjoy the sparse breaks.

Jaal had been sure to pull Aria aside when the Tempest had docked, doing his best to reassure and relax his beloved before her inevitable meeting with the directors.

"Stay strong, Darling One," he'd murmured, nuzzling his cheek against hers before kissing her, thrilled by her quiet sigh and the way she melted against him, small hands gripping at his arms.

This meeting had her stressed and on edge, Jaal knew; they'd recovered the Asari and Salarian Arks, and their Pathfinders, and were very close to finding the Turian Ark. With everything they'd discovered on the Archon's ship, they needed to move on Meridian, _soon_.

Aria just had to convince the higher ups... and she was worried.

So Jaal kept her waylaid longer than originally intended, holding her close, mouth gentle but demanding against hers, the palm of one hand pressing close to the small of her back, sending a quick electric charge through her skin that had her shuddering and pressing closer to him.

He'd released her before his control could slip any further, fondly brushing her hair from her eyes and then escorting her onto the Nexus, hand wrapped tightly around hers.

Jaal _wanted_ Aria, more then he'd ever wanted anything. She meant more to him than words could describe, and he would do anything to keep her happy and at his side.

So while he was sure, he would wait. Aria was not the type to rush into anything, and she'd admitted she had no prior experience when it came to relationships; she would need time.

Jaal could be patient... and proactive, in the mean time.

Aria was most definitely not an Angara; he would need to make sure he knew best how to please her.

He stays close at hand, during this visit; Aria heads into Tann's office by herself, shoulders straight and head held high, while Jaal makes himself comfortable on a nearby ledge, quietly emailing Lexi the questions he has about human physiology.

He's startled when, not long after, the door opens and Aria _darts_ past, barely catching the desperate look on her face before she's barreling down the stairs and out of sight.

The other Pathfinders follow after a moment, Hayjer approaching Jaal.

"What happened?" Jaal's immediate fear is that something is wrong with the Crew, or the Tempest, or that the Kett have attacked the Nexus.

Hayjer's grin banishes that fear, "Negative. The Pathfinder's twin brother is awake."

_'My twin, Scott, is in a medically induced coma. They... don't know when he'll wake up.'_

"Scott is awake?" Jaal's worry is immediately banished by _joy_ , laughing jubilantly, "That is wonderful news! He awoke just now?"

"During the meeting, which is why Ryder went running - Tann's secretary held the message until we were finished."

"Thank you, my friend. I must chase after my Pathfinder now."

Jaal heads down the stairs, following the path his beloved had taken to the Tram, choosing the Hyperion's Cryo Bay as his destination.

He knows the route, though he's never been there, before; had watched Aria punch in the proper dock, multiple times before, when she'd gone alone.

 _No longer_.

Jaal steps out of the tram and follows the straight path forwards, entering the Hyperion's med bay and pausing to look.

Aria sits on one of the beds beside the man that _has_ to be Scott, the doctor she refers to as Harry hovering nearby.

They look little alike; Scott's nose is slightly crooked, his jaw sharper and his face longer.

But their eyes are the same warm amber, their brows have the same set, and the easy familiarity between them speaks worlds.

They're speaking quietly, laughing, and for a moment Jaal considers leaving them be, happy that Aria is happy.

Until she spots him and her expression lights up, arm lifting to beckon him forwards as she says something to her twin.

Jaal strides forward at the invitation, seeing Scott's brows lift before he looks up and see's Jaal, surprise clear in his expression.

"Scott," Aria says once he's in her reach, standing and taking his hand, looking back at her twin with a blush, "This is Jaal Ama Darav, one of the Angara. He's in the Resistance and, um..."

Grinning a little smugly and squeezing her hand, Jaal finishes for her "We are together."

Scott blinks, Aria turns pinker, and Jaal just smiles.

"Jaal," Aria finally says, gaze fixed adorably on her brother, "My twin, Scott Ryder."

"Pleasure." Jaal responds.

Scott doesn't say anything for a moment, as though he's still processing things. Then he sets his palms against the bed and slowly pushes himself up, Harry at his side immediately and Aria fretting quietly.

Standing at full height, Scott is about the same height as Jaal, and despite the humans medical issues, he manages to stand straight and confident, looking him in the eye.

Then he grins - an expression so like Arias that Jaal sees more of a resemblance then before - and reaches out the same way his sister had when they'd first met, " _Thank you_ , Jaal, for looking after my kid sister while I couldn't."

Aria makes an indignant noise even as Jaal chuckles, taking Scott's arm and positioning it as he had Aria's, what felt like a lifetime ago, "No thanks necessary, I have only done as I wished to."

"I like him already." Scott tells his sister, and Jaal grins.

Aria only shakes her head, a look of fond annoyance on her face that makes his grin widen.

Jaal's family already loves her - Sahuna especially - and now, it seems, her family approves of him.

It's as they're bidding Scott goodbye - he needs more rest, his body not yet recovered - that Jaal wonders again who he should be thanking, for Aria's arrival in Heleus.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks as they board the tram, giving him a curious look.

Jaal only slips his arm around her and pulls her tight against his side, bending to nuzzle happily at her cheek. "How happy I am, that you have your brother back." he tells her, honestly, "One less stress on your shoulders."

"I'm _so_ glad he's awake." she murmurs, leaning easily into him, "Though he'll be stuck in the med bay for a while yet, Harry's orders. Needs to recover more."

"Then we will simply need to visit more often," Jaal says, "Now, how did the meeting go?"

Aria slumps slightly at that, but it's short lived and she seems normal when they step out into the docking area of the Nexus, "Not amazing, but we can talk about it later. I need to meet the other Pathfinders in the Tech Lab... come with me, this time?"

"Of course, Dearest." Jaal follows her easily, trusting her decisions.

And quietly sending another email response to Lexi, while Aria's not watching.

_Any help you can offer is appreciated, as hurting her is the last thing I want. I can forward the addresses of one of our Resistance Doctors, should you need to speak to an Angaran Doctor. And thank you, Lexi, for all your help._

_Jaal Ama Darav_

Lexi's response arrived mere moments later, and he does his best to keep from laughing.

_Please do, it will help to have someone to cross-reference with. Happy to help - but I want as much data as you can give me, afterwards._

_Dr. T'Perro._

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments make my day! ♥


	13. Log #13: Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew tackles Kadara while they wait for the Ghost Storm Tech to be fully developed - and Aria realizes Jaal is uncomfortable, seeking to address his worry once they’re back on the Tempest.
> 
> Sahuna makes pie, and Aria feels like she’s home.
> 
> Spoilers up to just past Hunting the Archon. All fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a new chapter guys ♥ Wasn't 100% sure what to do for this one, then a friend suggested Sahuna making pie... and tada!
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Aria didn't like Kadara.

The Exile-infested planet was their next stop after the Nexus; the Ghost Storm tech would take a bit to be developed properly, and the Tempest crew was anything _but_ the type to sit around idly.

Kadara made sense, since they'd been there once before and had _definitely_ caught traces of monoliths.

Not to mention Addison's 'request' to _make more outposts, draw out Dr. Kennedy!_

Dr. Kennedy. The woman who had developed the forward stations, the wayward ZK trackers, and who was currently eight months _pregnant_ and somehow managing without any Nexus aid.

For the time being, at least; when the baby decided it wanted out, well...

It took them about a week to finish up on Kadara; running all over the planet doing missions, activating the monoliths and resetting the Vault, instilling Reyes - the Charlatan, what a surprise - as head of Kadara Port after a dual with Sloane Kelly.

And then creating an Outpost, just like _everyone_ wanted, and finding the next ZK tracker, like _Addison_ wanted.

And then getting the _hell_ off of the planet, like _she_ wanted.

But Aria had noticed something during their time there. Specifically, whenever Reyes was nearby.

Reyes had that smooth, debonair charm going for him... but Aria found him to smarmy, maybe _too_ smug, on occasion.

Yet every time he'd so much as _looked_ at her, _Jaal_ had reacted.

Either he'd step closer, or hook his arm around her, or brush hair from her face. He would _touch her_ , in some small way, gaze always fixed warily on the human male.

Almost as though he was staking his _claim_ , or - maybe - he was _jealous_.

And while that made warmth settle in her chest, it also made her worry; knowing his history, and the hurt that had followed his first love, the last thing she wanted was for him to question _her_ feelings.

Once they were back on the Tempest and had finally _left_ Kadara, Aria decided it was time to address the issue.

Aria showered and changed into pj's before shooting him a quick message to come to her quarters, using the blow drier she'd commandeered for herself while opening her email.

Seeing one from Sahuna made her grin, opening it eagerly and laughing as she read it over, combing her fingers through her hair one last time before turning off the drier and setting it down.

"Kallo," Aria paged, hearing the distinct _whoosh_ that signaled someone coming in the door, "Status on the Ghost Storm?"

 _"Still developing, Pathfinder."_ came the Salarian's voice over the com, familiar footsteps padding across the room behind her.

"Good. Set course for Havarl, we'd may as well take a break while we can."

_"Will do."_

"Havarl?" Jaal's voice was surprised but pleased, his hands resting gently on her shoulders, "Is there a _reason_ for this stop, Darling One?"

"Sahuna emailed me." Aria tipped back in her chair so she could look up at him, grinning, "She wants to make me _pie_. I didn't think you would mind a visit?"

"Not at all. I am glad she is emailing you... though also concerned. Should she ever ask any inappropriate questions, Aria, do not feel obligated to answer-"

"You worry too much." Aria laughed, sobering slightly when she remembered she had called him for a reason, "I wanted to talk to you first though, Jaal."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I think so? Here-"

Aria stood and took his hand, leading him again to the couches she seemed to reserve for just such occasions. She waited till they were both settled, keeping his hand clutched in hers, watching him carefully.

"Jaal. You were acting funny on Kadara."

Jaal goes very still, though she could see the faintest tinge of purple spreading on his cheeks, "I was..."

"Mostly around Reyes."

That earned a flinch and a chagrined expression.

"Were you jealous?"

"Yes." the admission is immediate, sorrow showing in his expression, "And worried. Reyes, seems... quite charming, and-"

"Jaal." Aria cut him off, squeezing his hand, "I'm not Allia. And I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." Jaal drew in a deep breath, hands returning the grip, " _I know_. I could not help it, Aria, watching him _flirt_."

"If it helps, I find Reyes smarmy and slightly overbearing," Aria's grin shifted to playful, eyebrows lifting, "I find _you_ charming, Jaal. And _you're_ the man I want to be with, no one else."

"Praise the Stars." Jaal managed to chuckle, expression brightening, and they leaned forwards at the same time, mouths meeting softly.

Aria sighed and melted happily against him, arms slipping up and around his neck, winding up in his lap when he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

One of his hands ran up and began combing through her hair, almost petting her, and Aria mumbled into his mouth, feeling as though she could purr.

Feeling daring, her own hands ran up and over the back of his head, tracing the ridges of his cowl and testing to see if they're sensitive.

Jaal _growled_  into the kiss, a shudder running through him and his grip on her tightening before he pulled abruptly away, pupils huge and chest heaving.

"Jaal?" Aria watcheed him carefully, panic rising, "Did I hurt you? What-"

" _No_." his voice is even deeper than usual, grip on her relaxing after a moment as he sighed, leaning forwards to press their foreheads together, "No, Darling One, you did not hurt me. It felt good - _to_ good. Had you continued, I would not have been able to control myself."

Aria stared for a moment before her cheeks flush, catching his meaning. "Oh." is all she could manage to respond, part of her glad he'd stopped them, and part of her wondering exactly how far he'd have gone.

Jaal can read her far too easily, going by the knowing grin that stretched his lips. "There is no rush, Aria, do not fret. I think perhaps it is time for rest, before we reach Havarl?"

"Agreed - I'd like to be _awake_ , fully, this time."

Jaal laughed loudly at that, helping Aria up and heading for the doors, stealing one last brief kiss on his way out.

"Good night, Darling One."

"Good night, Jaal."

Aria crawled into bed feeling happy and excited... yet also a little disappointed.

_Soon, Aria... you'll be ready for **that** soon._

* * *

 

"Sahuna, are you sure I can't help with anything?"

"I am sure, Aria, _please_. You are my _guest_ , your company is all I - _Teviint!_ Hands _out_ of the bowl, you have already had three! Now, as I was saying..."

Aria can't help giggling at the exchange, watching Teviint dodge out of the kitchen with a mischievous expression under Sahuna's glare, the older Angara all smiles once it's just the two of them again.

The kitchen of Jaal's family home seems to be the central hub of activity, and even though it's just the two of them involved in the pie making, various family members have come and gone.

Several of Jaal's sisters and brothers have been through, saying hello and grabbing food, or enquiring about what Sahuna is making.

Cousins, Uncles, Aunts - are they considered the 'mother's? she's still not entirely sure - have all been through, chatting or just nodding, grabbing something or investigating.

Aria loves it.

Her own makeshift family is spread somewhere throughout the compound, the Tempest's crew having been invited to visit along with Jaal and the Pathfinder.

So far, she hasn't heard about any ruckus, and she trusts Jaal to keep an eye out where she can't... so long as Liam doesn't start trying to trade armor, she thinks they'll be okay.

Sahuna had snagged Aria the moment they were in the complex, wanting to actually _talk_ to her while working on the pies.

It was nothing specific; Lexi had forwarded Sahuna Aria's health records, but Jaal's mother was still curious about her history as a _human_ , as a person, and wanted to hear it directly from her.

Aria didn't mind; she talked about growing up on the Citadel, taking dance when she was young just to have something to _do_. About growing up with an N7 for a father, his need for exploration passed down to both she and Scott, and the Prothean digs she and her team had found.

About the good times and the bad... ending with how she'd become Pathfinder.

Sahuna pauses in taking the pie out to come around the table and hug her, and Aria's grateful for the contact.

"You are a strong, spirited woman, Aria Ryder," Sahuna says, smiling knowingly as she pulls away, "No wonder my son is star struck."

Aria flushes, though she's smiling, to, "I don't know, Sahuna; I think _I'm_ the one who's star struck. Jaal is just... so open, and caring, and _amazing_. He gives himself to little credit."

Sahuna's smile turns secretive, "I think the two of you are even more alike then I'd believed, Aria. Now, then..."

She places the steaming pie on the table, and Aria leans closer, inhaling greedily.

Sahuna had used an Angaran fruit that she can't remember the name of - SAM had scanned it, already, and it was safe for human consumption - and even though it's definitely unlike any Earth fruit, it still smells amazing.

The smell attracts the rest of the household, her Crew amongst them, Jaal standing at the head of the group with a grin.

He lifts her gently so that he can sit, settling her easily on his lap with a pleased hum as others scramble to grab the other chairs.

Sahuna is shaking her head and laughing, giving Aria the first piece before dishing out the rest.

Then Aria realises _everyone_ is watching _her_ , waiting for her to take the first bite, so she grabs her fork, spears a small piece, and stuffs it in her mouth.

The fruit is a bit more sour then she's used to, not as sweet, but the crust melts in her mouth and it's just so simple and _familiar_ that she's grinning as she swallows, meeting Sahuna's eager expression.

"It's delicious." Aria says, and Sahuna smiles brightly, everyone else chattering and digging in.

Aria twists slightly to offer a bite to Jaal, who obediently leans forwards to take it, chewing thoughtfully for a moment before mimicking her smile.

"Very good." he echoes, bending to nuzzle at her cheek, and Aria laughs, curling closer.

Here, surrounded by the warmth of his family and hers, it feels like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	14. Log #14: Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaaden brings new challenges, new allies... and scorching, blazing heat.
> 
> Jaal stumbles into Aria fresh out of the showers, and can’t help his curiosity or attraction for the stubborn Pathfinder.
> 
> Spoilers for Elaaden. Suggestive content but nothing heavy yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS :D 
> 
> ...not smut yet but getting closer to smut weeee. Slightly more suggestive stuff in here tho. Jaal's starting to get antsy ;3
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

Elaaden is scorching hot, a vast desert teeming with Scavengers, Remnant, and _the worm_ \- even with the Vault reset and the temperature lowered drastically, it's blazing.

Jaal has lost count of how many showers he's taken while they've been docked.

At least twice a day, surely, and more on the days where they'd been forced to dig _deeper_ into the sandy pits of the planet - _especially_ after venturing into the belly of the old Remnant Ship.

Today was - _hopefully_ \- one of their last on Elaaden, for now; Aria had just about convinced the Krogan to least be _peaceful_ with the Initiative, if nothing else.

Helping Drack track down a certain colleague of Spenders had helped, and though the image of the Krogan dangling the man over a deathly pit had been briefly amusing, Jaal was glad Aria had asked that they bring him in _alive_.

Aria Ryder was many things; cold-hearted was not one of them.

The last step would be establishing an outpost, and she planned to do it in the morning, last he'd heard.

Then, finally, they would be heading for Meridian - the Ghost Storm tech properly developed, and the Elaaden lead on the Turian Ark giving them another trail to chase but no solid answers.

And while he worried what finding Meridian might mean - for all of them - Jaal looked most forwards to the days _after_.

Lexi had proven _most_ helpful in planning and preparing, swearing to keep the discussions between the two of them until he chose to tell Aria himself.

Jaal was terrified of asking her, but also _excited_ ; he had the perfect place in mind, a fool-proof plan to get her there at a time they wouldn't be disturbed... and now, the go ahead from both Lexi and the doctor she'd been in contact with from the Angaran Resistance, the simple assurance that, so far as they were aware, attempting physical intimacy with Aria would not hurt her, lifting most of the worry from his shoulders.

" _Do_ be careful, however," Lexi reminds him at the end of their session, the Asari giving his stats one last check over before motioning him up, "Just because you _should_ be physically compatible does not necessarily mean that you _are_. I have seen _both_ of your health records, done thorough physicals... and while I cannot in good standing divulge her personal information, I can say that the size different between the two of you is... concerning."

Jaal can't help the slightly affronted look he knows he's giving her, "If you are saying what I _believe_ you are saying, Lexi, then please realise I would never intentionally harm Aria. I would sooner join the Roekaar."

"I know, Jaal, just... Aria is vastly _inexperienced_ , in regards to this matter. Please, just be careful."

Jaal nods easily, expression shifting to one of quiet understanding, "I will be as careful as I can be, Lexi. You have my word."

"Good. Now off with you. I know you're itching for another shower; I can _tell_ , Jaal, you were _scratching_. Go on."

Jaal only mumbles a quiet _thank you_ before retreating from the Med Bay, heading directly for the bathrooms and the showers.

The Tempest is quiet, at this time of night; most of the Crew hunkered down, getting whatever rest they can before the next day's missions.

But Lexi is a nighthawk, despite her insistence that everyone else get a full nights rest, and he has been known to stay up late himself.

He spends this time with Aria, whenever he finds her likewise awake; Lexi would blame her insomnia on anxiety and the amount of coffee she consumes, while the Pathfinder insists she's always had trouble sleeping.

Jaal treasures these moments; whether they're sitting in the Galley talking, or curled up on a couch in her room, just enjoying each other's presence. Sitting on one of the benches up in the com. room, looking out at the stars of Heleus, or in the Tech Lab, he working on reassembling a gun while she watches, offering insight.

The night's they _don't_ spend together are few, now, though he still returns to the Tech Lab to sleep, not quite sure if she's ready or willing to inhabit the same space, just yet.

It's also the night's where she doesn't seek his company - whether she's busy with another Crew member, or still out on a mission, or simply _sleeping_ , exhausted from the day's events - that make Jaal realize how very attached he is, how devoted to the human Pathfinder he has become.

Once, he'd threatened to kill her in her sleep, had it proved necessary; now, he can't imagine not having her near.

And so, it is with great happiness that Jaal steps into the bathroom only to discover that rather than being empty, as expected, it is rather occupied by the very red headed, amber eyed human he'd been thinking about.

"Darling One!" he greets jubilantly, taking another step in as she takes one back, the door _whooshing_ closed behind him, "I had not expected you to still be awake!"

"Ah, y-yeah," Aria's voice seems a little strained, her cheeks slightly flushed, but her smile tells Jaal he hasn't overstepped any bounds, at least, "I needed a good, _long_ shower, to scrub all the sand out of my hair. I feel _clean_ again."

"We are of one mind with regards to that, Dearest, I had hoped to take advantage of the showers once more myself." Jaal's attention is entirely on her hair then, surprised by how _long_ it looks, suddenly, flat and with none of its usual volume, "Aria, your _hair_! It seems... much _flatter_ than usual?"

Aria laughs, seeming to relax a little more, "Yeah, this is what happens when it gets _really_ wet. Sticks to everything."

Jaal steps closer, so entranced by the red strands that he hardly notices her grip on her towel tightening, lifting one hand to sift his fingers through it.

Her hair is still soft, though it slips more quickly through his fingers now, like silk, and the occasional strand _does_ stick briefly before following the rest, leading to him repeating the motion. "Extraordinary..."

" _Jaal_..." Aria whispers, and he freezes at the tone of her voice, eyes snapping back to hers and every sense locking in on her immediately.

Her cheeks have flushed even redder, eyes half lidded, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Then a single drop of water slides from her wet hair down her neck and further, and Jaal can't help tracing the movement with his eyes, realizing he's never _seen_ quite this much of her before.

Aria has a towel wrapped around her body, one hand clutching the top to keep it closed, but her shoulders and collarbones are bare, and the swell of her breasts _just_ visible beneath that scrap of material.

Angaran women did not have breasts, and Jaal had needed to rely on what texts he could find and what information Lexi could give him in regards to the forms of human females.

Now, though, he was curious about _Aria's_ body, about what she looked like beneath the typical hoodies and armor he saw her in on a daily basis, about the differences between them that made her _Aria_ , Pathfinder, the human woman he'd fallen for. To find out how to touch her, where to touch her, what she would like.

Jaal's hand slides gently down along her neck, over her shoulder and then hesitating, briefly, before following her arm, thumb brushing over the top edge of the towel.

"Jaal." Aria says again, voice louder, "Wait."

Jaal freezes at that, eyes snapping back to hers and heart sinking at the slightly fearful look she's wearing, noting how tight her grip on the towel has become.

He drops his hand and steps back immediately, shame replacing the curiosity, "I've offended you. I apologize, Aria, I should not have touched you without asking-"

"Jaal." she steps slightly closer, looking up at him, "You didn't offend me. You've done _nothing wrong_."

"I was too eager, to curious," he continues, avoiding her eyes, "I am sorry, Aria-"

"Jaal, _hush_ ," Aria huffs the word, one hand lifting to cradle his cheek and turn his head back towards her, and Jaal is amazed to find her fearful expression replaced by one of clear affection, "I _liked_ you touching me. A little _too_ much. But I'm just..."

"Not ready?" he ventures, lifting his hand to cover her smaller one.

Aria's lips twitch, "Not yet." she pauses, correcting, "Not _here_."

And Jaal understands immediately; she is just as interested in him as he is in her, but _here_ , in the bathroom of the Tempest, with the doors unlocked, is not the time or place.

"Whatever you wish, Darling One," he tells her, voice soft, and is rewarded with a gentle grin and Aria pressing up on her toes to give him a quick kiss.

"Good night, Jaal." Aria murmurs before stepping away from him and tucking the towel closer, leaving the bathroom with a last smile.

Jaal waits until the specific _click_ of the door to her quarters sounds before undressing and stepping into the showers, humming pleasantly as the water runs over him.

 _Soon, beloved._ he thinks, picturing his favorite waterfall, _Soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	15. Log#15: Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the Outposts placed, the final ZK Tracker is found... and it sends them straight to Voeld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this one took a bit longer.
> 
> This deals with Dr. Kennedy... because I felt like that was an important quest, and one that I wanted to include. You'll see.
> 
> Next chapter is planned to be the smut, just a heads up! It will likely go up next week as it's my birthday weekend and I... don't know how much time I'll be home?? To write?? But I'll try!
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

_Why Voeld?! Of all the planets to choose from, **why Voeld?!**_

_Sure_ , every intended ‘Golden World’ in Heleus had originally been a bust, but _now_ there were _multiple_ to choose from.

Why not _Eos_ , where the radiation was all but _gone_? Or Havarl, safe with the scientists on a now lush, thriving world?

Ok, so she was happy it wasn’t _Kadara_ \- since Exiles and Outlaws were _not_ the best company to keep while expecting - or Elaaden, which they had _just_ gotten back to livable conditions, and the Scavengers were a nasty lot.

But, still… why _Voeld_?

_Let’s just go to the planet that’s **freezing**! That makes total sense! Nearly nine months pregnant and probably ready to **burst** by now, and she chooses the planet made of ice. And still inhabited by Kett!_

Aria would need to tamp down her desire to strangle the rogue doctor for all the hassle she’d been put through trying to _find_ her.

For now, though, her focus was on driving, trying not to go careening off any cliffs while pushing the Nomad as fast as she could towards the NAV point blinking ahead.

Not only because Dr. Kennedy was _very likely_ not in the best state, but because Aria had a bad feeling about the Roekaar message they’d found on one of the last ZK trackers, and the Kett signature on the very last one.

“I swear, if they _hurt_ her or the baby…” she muttered, grip on the wheel so tight she’d bet her knuckles were white beneath her gloves.

“We won’t let them.” Jaal assured her quietly, though she could sense both determination and _excitement_ in the words.

Probably, because this would be the first pregnant human - and possibly, human _baby_ \- he’d ever met. Knowing the Angara’s feelings on family, he was probably _thrilled_ as much as he was worried.

Aria only tightened her grip and hit the boost again, frustrated and annoyed and very, very _scared_.

They were just cresting the hill before the NAV point when static filled the comm, followed by a panicked male voice.

_“Mayday! Mayday! Any Initiative personnel, we need help!”_

“This is the Pathfinder!” Aria responded immediately, pushing the Nomad to it’s limits to get over the damn hill, “There may be Roekaar and Kett closing on you!”

_“No, no, no, not now!”_

She grit her teeth, steering them over the lip of the crest, “This does _not_ sound good! Can you make a run for it?!”

They’d _finally_ come in sight of the NAV point - a shuttle with a minor defensive set up around it - when Dr. Kennedy herself sounded over the comm, clearly struggling to speak normally, _“Running is unlikely, Pathfinder.”_

The words cut off with pained groans, Aria’s panic rising even as Jaal shot her a look, concern written all over his face.

“Is that typical?!”

_Shit, shit, shit!_

“Tempest! Dr. Kennedy will need an escape vector _ASAP_!”

_“Understood!”_

Aria was out of the car and firing the moment she spotted movement around the shuttle, taking down two Roekaar Raiders and sending a third flying, Jaal and Cora hot on her heels.

 _“Give me a gun!”_ she vaguely heard Dr. Kennedy demand before dissolving into sounds of pain again, turning her focus back to the encroaching enemies, _“Ah! Tell them to hurry!”_

“We hear you, doctor!” Aria tried to keep her voice as confident as possible, downing Kett and Roekaar with every shot, “Hold on!”

_“I’m on someone else's schedule!”_

_Fuck!_

“Keep them off!” she barked, firing more rounds into the reinforcements that had appeared, “ Kennedy’s shuttle needs a path!”

“I’m with you!” Jaal called back, Cora echoing him.

Together they mowed down the enemies, eyeing the perimeter when it _seemed_ suddenly quiet, staying just close enough to a heat lamp to keep the cold at bay.

_“They’re too close! I’m taking off!”_

Aria cursed, spinning in time to see the shuttle lift off, “Wait until you’re clear!”

_“There’s no time!”_

Things _did_ seem to have calmed down - no new waves of Kett or Roekaar coming at them - and Aria holstered her gun, once more tamping down the need to throttle the pregnant doctor.

“Combat clear!” Jaal confirmed, moving to stand beside her again, “Are they out?”

“What about it, Kennedy?”

There was silence for a moment… and then Aria jerked at a sudden _cry_. A babies cry.

 _“We’re safe.”_ Kennedy finally confirmed, sounding tired but relieved, _“ **He’s** safe.”_

“Congratulations!” Jaal roared enthusiastically, the Angara just as excited as Aria’d expected him to be, grinning widely and laughing.

“Get clear, doctor,” Aria tried to stay level headed, worn out but ultimately happy that Kennedy and her baby were safe, “”But we have to wrap this up with Addison.”

_“Understood, Pathfinder.”_

When no more voices came through the comm, Aria sighed and motioned to her squad mates, already headed for the Nomad, “Come on, back to the Tempest. Let’s get this settled.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Curious as he is about Dr. Kennedy and her baby, Jaal allows Aria to speak to she and Addison alone.

She was frustrated, he knew; she understood Kennedy’s want to have a baby, but not her methods, or putting herself in danger to achieve her goal.

She’d been afraid of failing - of being too late, of being responsible for the loss of the first human child in Heleus.

Jaal doesn’t blame her, and so he lets her handle the meeting her own way.

He is, of course, insanely curious about the child. Given how soft and largely unprotected humans bodies were as adults, what were they like as infants? Were they born with hair on their heads?

Which then lead to thoughts of having children of his own.

With Aria. Some day.

Though Lexi had been fairly certain they were sexually compatible, did that mean they were _reproductively_ compatible? Not necessarily, and there was no true way to know other than to try.

Eventually. First, he would need to cross that _first_ bridge - his plan was set, a day together on Aya, secluded and _alone_ , truly alone.

Jaal assumed Aria was on the same blockers as the rest of the Milky Way colonists, and perhaps it was best she remain on them, for now.

Just in case.

Regardless, he looks up the moment the door to her quarters _whooshes_ open, smiling warmly at the tired looking woman.

Aria had given him a passcode for her rooms; it couldn’t undo a lock if she set it specifically, nor was he spending his nights there, but he could use it during the day, should he wish to come find her.

So he had made use of it  and stretched himself out on one of the couches, flicking restlessly through the incoming mail from the Resistance and a few from Sahuna - _what is Aria’s favorite gun? Favorite colour? Let me know immediately_  - while he waited for her to finish her meeting.

Aria doesn’t even speak - just walks immediately over to him and flops into his open arms, curling herself against his chest and mumbling under her breath.

Jaal chuckles quietly, wrapping both arms snugly around her and humming happily, “How did it go?”

“They’re going to Prodromos.” she mumbles, sighing and snuggling closer, “She’ll fit right in, with them removing people’s blockers. Named the baby David Edward.”

“Not Ryder?” he teases, grinning at the snort it earns.

“Thankfully, no.”

Jaal laughs again, brushing his lips over her hair, feeling her sink against him as sleep slowly claims her.

It’s been a long few days, and there’s more to come, so Jaal slips a little further down, rearranging so they’re both stretched out fully, keeping his arms around her so she won’t tumble off the couch.

Aria’s already asleep, and Jaal follows shortly after, listening to her quiet breathing and cherishing the warmth of her against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	16. Log #16: Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria needs a day off, and Jaal has a surprise planned.
> 
> One that includes a trip to a very special waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS I DID IT *flop*
> 
> Not super detailed smut because... idk. I can't write super detailed smut most of the time. But hopefully it's detailed enough for you guys?
> 
> Regardless, enjoy! ♥

Aria lays in bed and stares at the ceiling, trying to sleep but mind far to wired to turn off just yet.

They’d done it. Found what the Archon had falsely believed was Meridian, the playground of the Jaardan, the control centre for the Vaults.

Defeated one of the Archon’s Generals. Turned the station against the Kett.

Discovered the Angara had been created by the Jaardan.

Aria’s lips twist thinking about that, closing her eyes for a moment to picture that central chamber; Angaran _blueprints_ in crio like chambers, not alive and yet…

Jaal was handling it _much better_ than she knows she would have in his place. He’d seemed disturbed, at first, and yet when she’d tracked him down on the Tempest later, he’d been more determined than ever.

No matter what happened, Jaal was Jaal, and she was so very, _very_ grateful for the fact,

Their victory had also forced Tann to see that they clearly _were_ capable of succeeding, that they weren’t flying blind in this fight.

So now Aria had the support of the Nexus in her search for the _real_ Meridian… along with a number of other things to take care of before that.

They needed to head back to Kadara to take care of Dr. Aden, track down the Turian Ark now that they finally had a NAV point to work with, do the millions of other little things that seemed to require a _Pathfinder_ to take care of them…

So here she lay, stewing things over when she should be sleeping, brain to insistent on planning and preparing and worrying that she seemed unable to shut it off.

Any other night she might have gone looking for Jaal - since she always seemed to be able to sleep if she was snuggled against his warmth - but the Angara had said he would be working on something during the night, when they’d returned to the ship, so she had left him alone.

Aria huffs out a breath, trying to snuggle further into the mattress, eyes staying closed as an errant thought makes her laugh.

_I need a day off._

Maybe a trip to Havarl - though much as she loved Jaal’s family, visits there were often more exciting than they were relaxing.

_Maybe a day on Aya..._

“Pathfinder, you have new email.” SAM chimes quietly, breaking through her day dreaming, “It appears to be from Jaal.”

“Perfect timing,” she laughs, opening her eyes and pushing up from the bed to hop off, “Thanks, SAM.”

Aria pads across the room and slips easily into the chair at her terminal, the blue glow from SAM’s module casting a familiar light over the keyboard as she logs in and brings it up.

Her lips twitch when she reads over the email, amused and happy.

_I’m starting to think Angara have psychic abilities._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

From Your Romantic Friend Jaal

Lovely, Amazing Ryder.

Meet me on Aya. I have a surprise for you.

Jaal

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Aria grins, firing off a quick response - the man knows her far too well, already, and it just makes her love him more.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Dearest Jaal,

You read my mind, should I have Kallo set course for Aya?

I’m insanely curious about this surprise.

Aria.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Darling One,

Already done, we shall be there when you awaken.

You will just have to wait until tomorrow.

Jaal.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Aria leaves it at that, crossing back to her bed in a decidedly better mood and curling up against the pillows. Sleep takes her quickly, this time, dreaming of Aya’s city and the man she wants to explore it with.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

When Aria wakes and dresses she’s surprised to find Jaal already gone from the Tempest, the scenery of Aya a siren’s call outside her windows.

A quick check of her email tells her he’s waiting near the Resistance Headquarters, having headed out earlier to ensure things were ready.

So that’s where she heads, smiling and returning greetings when they’re offered, focused mainly on making it to the meeting spot.

She spots Jaal easily - leaning against the protective fencing that runs along the platform, staring fondly out over the more dangerous side of the planet.

His expression lights up when he sees her, body turning fully towards her and hands lifting to grasp hers, “Darling One.”

“Good morning, Jaal.” Aria murmurs back, smiling brightly and holding herself back from leaning up to kiss him, She’s not ashamed of their relationship, but she’s unsure of the opinion of the other Angara - not to mention a certain grumpy Resistance Leader.

Jaal seems to notice, and he grins and bends closer, briefly pressing their foreheads together, “Come with me, Aria. Quickly.”

“Okay.”

Jaal’s grin widens, keeping hold of her hand as he turns and leads them from the area, heading down the backway towards the museum… and then turning down a smaller path she’d never noticed before, leading away from the main area of the city.

“Now I’m _really_ curious.” Aria whispers, feeling his grip on her tighten and a slight electric tingle pass between their hands.

They pass into what looks like more jungle-ish territory and Jaal stop suddenly, turning and giving her a slightly mischievous grin, “Close your eyes, Darling One. I will lead you on.”

“Promise not to let me trip?” she laughs, doing as asked.

“Of course. Trust me.”

Aria hums happily as she feels him settle his hands over her eyes, taking a step forwards when urged, “Always.”

They move slow, Jaal keeping his word and not letting her trip, the ground soon evening out and fresh, flowery scents hitting her nose.

“Wherever we are, it smells like Heaven.” she breathes, unable to help it.

“Heaven?” Jaal questions before chuckling, coming to a stop and removing his hands from her eyes after a moment, “Maybe it is. Take a look.”

Aria opens her eyes slowly, releasing a surprised breath at the sight that greets her.

A small lake complete with a waterfall on the opposite edge, lush greenery and beautiful, alien blooms

She does a little circle, trying to take it all in, humbled by the simple beauty of it, “How is this place not packed with people right now?”

“I have my ways.” Jaal rumbles happily, catching her hand in his when she turns back to the water, “Trust me, we won’t be disturbed.”

He leads her towards the edge of the water, and Aria’s to happy to let this go, unafraid to show affection now that there are no peeping eyes.

“Hey.”

Jaal turns at her voice and she catches him by the cowl, kissing him and then pulling away to smile, “Thank you. This is a _perfect_ gift.”

Jaal mirrors her smile after a moment, and then they’re at the water's edge, his arms around her waist and her back to his chest, head tilted back to rest on his shoulder.

They stand like that for a moment before Jaal makes a content sound, “This is my favorite place in the Universe. Where’s yours?”

“The Tempest.” Aria murmurs immediately, with a surety that hadn’t been there mere months ago, “Surrounded by our makeshift family.”

Jaal’s arms squeeze her for a moment, a sound almost like a purr and a chuckle leaving him.

“But you’re right,” she continues after a moment of silence, “This place is _special_.”

“And now, with _you_ here,” Jaal rumbles, pulling back and turning her to face him, taking her hands, “It’s _perfect_.”

He seems nervous, suddenly, but before Aria can question it he’s switching his grip to lift her left hand and place it to his chest, right over where his heart would be if he were human - where it possibly still was.

“Beyond all reason, I’ve… fallen in love with you.”

Aria sucks in a breath, heart jumping, but he’s not finished, stumbling through it, “And I _want_ … do… _you_ … want to…?”

Were she not so awkward and roundabout herself Aria might not have gotten the point, but the nervous wording is so like her own past attempts at flirting that she goes a little wide eyed, face surely going pink.

Sex. He _wants_ her, he loves her. And still he’s asking, ever the gentleman, ever abiding by her wishes and decisions.

She hasn’t read up on Angaran biology. Doesn’t know how this will work, or _if_ it will work.

And yet… why not? She loves this man, alien or not, and he’s the only person who’s ever made her _want_ to try going further, the only one who’s touch made her feel loved and wanted.

So Aria smiles, pressing her hand closer to his heart, and nods, “Yeah… I’d like that.”

Something shifts in Jaal then - nervousness replaced by the calm confidence he always wields on the battlefield, gaze turning a smidge more heated as he turns towards the lake, “Come with me into the water.”

“What?” Aria blinks, watching him walk towards it while undoing the top of his bodysuit, staring when she catches on, “You meant _here_?”

“I told you,” he responds simply, shrugging out of the arms, “We won’t be disturbed.”

“You _planned_ this?”

“Perhaps.”

Then he drops the body suit and Aria’s brain near shuts off, staring in awe and just the tiniest bit of shock as he heads into the water, mesmerized by the way his muscles move beneath his skin, back and shoulders seeming so much wider.

“Really?” she manages to choke out.

Jaal stops once he’s up to his hips in the water, turning back towards her to hold his arm out in invitation and give her a very _pointed_ once over, banishing a little more of Aria’s worry.

“Okay.” Aria sucks in a breath, makes eye contact with him briefly, and then tugs her hoodie off over her head.

Her shoes and pants are the next things to go, hesitating only briefly before unhooking and dropping her bra and shimmying out of her panties.

She worries, briefly, that he won’t like what he sees, but then she catches Jaal’s eyes roaming up and down her, expression one of honest curiosity and appreciation, and that worry flies out the window.

Aria walks quickly into the water, surprised by how warm it is against her skin, reaching out to take the offered hand while shyly murmuring “Hello.”

Jaal only continues to watch her in that soft, reverent way, reaching out to grasp her other hand as well, leading her in a few brief circles that makes her feel as though they're dancing through the water.

“You are more lovely than anyone I have ever known,” he says then, still moving, “In body, and in spirit.”

The words make her flush, smiling, wondering again what she had done to deserve this wonderful man.

“Wherever you go, take me with you.”

 _Now or never_.

Aria stops moving, drumming up all of her courage and sincerity, squeezing his hands tightly, “I love you to, Jaal.”

There, now, is the gorgeous smile she’s used to, laughter escaping her when his hands find her waist and he lifts her up, spinning her in a wide circle through the water.

Aria’s arms go around his neck to steady herself, mouth finding Jaal’s easily as he slides her back down his body, his grip on her waist tightening to press her closer.

She wraps her legs around his hips for leverage as he begins walking, pulling away to see where they’re going and making a slightly indignant sound when they’re suddenly crossing beneath the waterfall, sputtering as her hair falls into her eyes.

Jaal’s chuckling as he continues forwards, laying her down on a cool ledge and bending to kiss her again once she’s peeled her hair away.

There’s a heat to the kiss that wasn’t there before, an urgency she doesn’t normally feel from Jaal, his body spread out over hers but not pressing against her just yet, knees on the ground between hers and hand on the back of her head to pull her up into one last dizzying kiss.

Then he’s moving down her body, pressing kisses between her breasts and along her belly, and Aria jerks with a gasp when his mouth is suddenly on her sex, jolting but held in place by his grip on her thighs.

She has no experience with this - any of this - but Jaal seems to know what he’s doing, nosing her open, flicking his tongue over her clit and making her vision go spotty.

Aria can hardly keep track of what’s happening -a finger joins his tongue after a while, pressing into her and making her kick out with a cry, unused to the feeling but needing _more_ , hips moving desperately against him.

There’s a sudden jolt of electricity and she’s gone, babbling his name as she comes undone, feeling him rumble happily as he laps up her release.

Jaal crawls back up her body and she opens her eyes to see him hovering over her, looking ridiculously smug and pleased with himself.

“You…” she pants, lifting a hand to cup his cheek, “Are really, _really_ good at that.”

Jaal chuckles, placing his hand over hers, “I hope you are not to tired yet, Aria.”

“Not _yet_.” Aria laughs, shifting her hand to pull him down, kissing him deeply. Jaal rumbles and presses down against her and suddenly there’s something _hard_ against her belly, relighting the fire and making her shiver.

Jaal pulls back enough for her to get a look, Aria staring a little because, yeah, it’s intimidating, but it’s also really _beautiful_.

She’d been correct in her belief that Angaran equipment was internal, it seemed; the slit between his legs had parted around a thick shaft, ridged and a deeper purple than the rest of him, curled up towards his belly and making heat flare in her own.

Jaal makes a noise somewhere between a cough and a laugh, and Aria pulls him down to kiss him again, spreading her legs wider and giving the silent go ahead, _Please, Jaal, now_ -

He lines himself up and begins pressing in and Aria can’t breathe, the wind knocked out of her, gripping his shoulders and biting her lip.

It doesn’t hurt, but it feels _weird_ \- wonders briefly if it feels similar with a human before a ridge brushes her _just right_ and she shudders because _God_ that feels good - and he pauses maybe halfway in, giving her a chance to breathe, looking as though he’s barely controlling himself.

Then he keeps pressing in and _oh_ , there’s the stretch, the base of him thicker than the rest, and Aria’s head falls back as he buries himself completely, eyes closing as she tries to _breathe, just breathe_ , feeling him settle above her.

“Aria. _Beloved_.” Jaal nuzzles at her cheek, staying as still as he can, “Are you alright? Should we stop?”

“No, I’m okay, just give me -” Aria cuts off with a keen when he shifts just a little and brushes _something_ inside of her that makes pleasure race up her spine, feeling as though there is an electric current inside of her, “Oh Gods, Jaal, love, _move_.”

There are few words between them, after that; just sighs and moans, whispers of each others names and the occasional ragged _please_.

Jaal finishes her when he presses his thumb to her clit, twists his hips, and does _something_ with his bioelectricity that shoves her right over the edge, a scream tearing from her lips as she comes apart, clinging to him.

Jaal is right behind her, thrusting himself as deeply as he can go and moaning brokenly, one arm tight around her waist while the other is around her leg, keeping her pressed as closely as he can while burrowing his face in her neck.

His orgasms last longer, Aria realizes in a sort of dazed way, wrapping her arms around his neck to gently stroke the back of his head and whisper soft nonsense, shivering at the feeling of his warmth filling her, wondering if this attributes to how many kids Angara normally have and suddenly glad she’s still on the blockers.

He sighs deeply when he’s finished, kissing her as he pulls out and lies down beside her, pulling her snugly against his side.

They rest like that for a while until Aria shifts her legs and blushes when his seed runs out, both amused and embarrassed by the rather predatory look Jaal’s giving her.

She hasn’t been swimming in years, so why not now? They both need to at least rinse off before putting their clothes on again, and the lake’s water is warm and welcoming against her skin.

Jaal catches her mid-stroke, and they end up getting rather _filthy_ once more before Aria convinces him to actually _bathe_ , worn out but so, _so_ happy.

They shake off as much water as they can before dressing, Jaal stealing a last long, sweet kiss just after she'd pulled her hoodie back on - and something’s changed, she can feel it, no more hesitance in his touch.

The walk back to the Tempest is quiet, but they don’t need words; just need the surety of each other’s presence, hands clasped between them, exchanging quick looks and smiles.

Because now Jaal is hers, just as she is his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping that wasn't to bad omg
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	17. Interlude #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fill from Tumblr: “No one has ever made me feel more special than you have”
> 
> They whisper it to each other with every look, every touch, every kiss. Neither of them felt truly at home till they found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's official. I've caught a cold.
> 
> So here's a little prompt from tumblr I finished today to tide you over till the next *proper* chapter (which might be up today or tomorrow, depending on if I can write what I want properly or not). Hopefully you don't mind this short little interlude ♥

“ _No one has ever made me feel more special than you have.”_

It’s clear in every word, every movement, every gesture; feelings that Jaal does his best to convey anytime Aria is near, no matter the situation or location.

He’d been drifting, honestly, before her sudden appearance on Aya. Not as high up in the Resistance as he’d prefer, not as well known or talented as his siblings, never _enough_.

Yet from his first moment on the Tempest, even before the trust and the friendship and the love, Aria has made him feel special.

As though he’s _worth_  something, as though he’s talented and needed and _necessary_ , a key part of her team, someone she can rely on no matter what.

_You make me feel special,_  he tells her with every smile, every brush of his hand against hers, every kiss stolen between missions, _And I am yours, so long as you’ll have me, Darling One._

 

* * *

 

Aria tries to convey the same, though she’s sure she fumbles the message most of the time, awkward and inexperienced as she is.

She’d awoken in Heleus a simple researcher, along for the ride as requested by her father but not planning to be responsible for much more then the occasional mission with Alec.

Then Alec had died, SAM had been transferred to her, and she had suddenly been the Pathfinder.

No one welcomed her; not the admin on the Nexus, or the planets they explored, or even her Crew, at first. None of them were sure, yet, of what she could do.

_You’re no one. You’re nothing. We need Alec. We need a true Pathfinder._

And then they’d landed on Aya, discovered the Angara… and she’d met Jaal.

Who, yes, had intimidated the hell out of her at first, and who had questioned her as much as anyone else in the beginning. But after Havarl… something changed.

He listened to her, _encouraged_  her, shared his own insecurities and his doubts.

He made her feel _special_ , powerful, capable… it was no wonder she’d fallen for him, really.

Aria tries to tell him by bringing him new mods to add to his gun, staying up to listen and observe as he tinkers, sharing things with him that she hasn’t told anyone since Scott.

_You make me feel special,_  she whispers into every careful kiss, every brush of fingers when he hands her a cup of coffee, every laugh when they’re alone late at night.

_You make me feel special_ , they tell each other when he brings her to the waterfall on Aya, laying together beneath the cool mist, bodies entwined as closely as they can be.

_You make me feel loved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	18. Log #17: Devour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve taken the step further, Aria feeling closer to Jaal then ever. So his announcement leaves her off balance... at least until he explains himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK WHAT I FINISHED weee *flop*
> 
> Slowly getting closer to end game things guys, next chapter should be movie night, and then... Meridian. BUT these will go post-game! So hopefully that's okay? :3
> 
> Enjoy ♥
> 
> EDIT I FORGOT I WANTED TO ASK: If there is ever a scene or something you'd like to see included, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I am completely open to suggestions! :D And if you ever want to talk, feel free to hit me up on Tumblr! I've linked before but I'm @cousinslavellan -> http://cousinslavellan.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'd love to chat about the story, the game in general, etc! So let me know!

Aria's buzzing when she steps back onto the Tempest, feeling light and _accomplished_.

It's been a few days since her time with Jaal and Aya, and the simple _joy_ she's felt since then has helped get her through some of the more menial tasks that needed finishing before they pursued Meridian.

Sure, she's been laying trackers so they can find the proper path, but otherwise it's been lots of tying up of loose ends.

(And taking down a _fourth_ Architect that had popped up suddenly, an accomplishment in and of itself)

So when she enters the bridge and Suvi says that Jaal wants to see her, her mood only brightens further, doing a quick u-turn back towards the Tech lab.

 

* * *

 

They've only shared a few kisses since that day on Aya, had spoken as they normally did while out and about, and while it doesn't really seem like anything's changed between them, she feels as though something _has_.

There is no hesitation in his touch anymore, no curious pause before kissing her. Just a surety that she does her best to return, as he deserves no less.

Jaal's attention is on her the moment she steps through the door, looking both excited and agitated.

"Ah, did you get my message? Doesn't matter. I have... _exciting_ news, and I wanted to tell you in person."

Aria's grin widens, eyebrows lifting, "Should I sit down?"

"Is that another Idiom?" Jaal falters for a moment, questioning, "Or...?"

Aria saves him with a laugh, "What's the news, Jaal?"

"I've been offered an advancement in the Resistance. And... my own Command."

Well. That's definitely not the sound of her heart breaking into tiny little pieces.

"That's... great." she forces herself to say, voice steadier then she'd have expected, "I'm happy for you."

Jaal frowns, "But you don't sound... ah, another Idiom?"

"Kinda... so, when did this happen?"

"Recently. You know that I wasn't satisfied with my position and... direction, in the Resistance."

"Or life." she murmurs, remembering all too well the conversations they'd had on the topic.

"True. Very true." Jaal pauses, sucks in a breath, "Yes. After my successes with _you_ , they see me with new eyes. But - more importantly - so do I."

"So you get your own Command?" Aria forces herself to ask, trying to be happy for him - just because he's leaving the Tempest doesn't mean he's leaving _her_... right?

"It's a covert squad, tech ops, commanding an elite group of specialists to infiltrate Kett sites. High danger, high reward."

"That's a hard choice to make." she hears herself say, ever trying to be supportive, "I won't stand in your way."

"That's kind. It _was_ a hard choice."

"Okay then," she needs to end this conversation before she starts crying, "S-should we head back to Aya?"

"What?" Jaal laughs, looking surprised, " _Why_? I'm _not_ taking the position!"

"But that's crazy, it's what you've wanted!"

"What I _wanted_ , yes, but not what I _needed_ ," he's still chuckling, expression shifting to one of open affection, "Not what I _need_. With _your_ help, I broke free of expectation. I found... my better self."

"That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me." she murmurs, blushing a little, but feeling so much better now that she knows he's _not leaving_.

"You've changed to, I think," Jaal reaches up, brushing her bangs from her eyes, "More _open_ , like a true Angara."

Then his expression becomes mischievous, another chuckle rolling up from his chest, "So, you're _stuck_ with me now. You need me."

Aria's out of clever replies; she just steps forwards and wraps her arms around him, resting her cheek on his chest with a little sigh. "Yup."

She feels his laugh more then she hears it, humming in content when he wraps one arm around her waist and runs the other hand through her hair.

"I never imagined I would fall for an alien." he muses above her head, making her grin against his chest.

" _You're_ the alien," she teases, even knowing that, here in Heleus, _she's_ the outsider, really.

"No, _you_ are." Jaal teases right back.

"Noooo." Aria pulls back to grin up at him, laughing, " _You_ are!"

There's a sudden shift in Jaal then; his expression is suddenly predatory, hand on her waist gripping tighter to press her tight against him, bending so they're nearly nose-to-nose.

"I want to _devour_ you," he growls in a voice that _does things_ to her lower body, smirk making her face flush, "In the _best_ way."

"O-oh." she breathes, at a loss for words because her mind has suddenly gone back to Aya, behind the waterfall with Jaal crawling down her body, mouth bringing her to Heaven and back before he'd filled her with his-

Aria swallows thickly at the heat the memory brings, absently pressing her thighs together and shivering when Jaal's expression darkens further.

"Aria, Darling One," he purrs in her ear, nipping softly at the lobe and making her breath stutter, "What are you thinking about, that's made you so _flushed_?"

"Aya." she stutters, feeling his grip on her tighten again.

"What about Aya, Beloved?"

Aria gives in to the need to slip her arms around his neck and yank him down, kissing him deeply, needing a moment. When they pull apart, she says "How wonderful it felt having you inside me, _Darling_."

Jaal's groan tells her he's thinking the same things as her, and she whispers "SAM, lock the door." right before he's kissing her again and lifting her against him,  clearly set for a repeat of Aya.

Aria just kisses back and holds on.

 

 

* * *

 

 A few hours later see's Aria settling at her computer terminal with a coffee in hand and a dopey grin on her face, body still buzzing pleasantly from her time with Jaal.

The man himself was supposed to join her once he had showered - he'd allowed her to go first, as he'd admitted he didn't trust himself to keep his hands to himself if they showered together - and so she's dressed in comfy PJ's and booted up her emails, figuring she would check over any she had missed.

There's a few - mostly unimportant things - but one at the bottom is from Sahuna, and Aria smiles happily, opening it without a second thought while taking a swig of coffee.

Only to choke on it when she reads over the final paragraph, just as Jaal enters her room.

"Darling One!" he's at her side immediately, looking panicked but not touching her, unsure of what to do, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Y-your mother-" she manages to cough, finally clearing her lungs enough to take a deep breath, face red both from the email and the chocking.

Jaal's gaze shoots to her computer screen and his eyes narrow, frowning as he hovers.

"I _told_ her I would not answer those questions, and that she was _not_ to ask you, either." he growls, taking her hand once she's breathing normally again, "Do not answer them, Aria, you do not need to."

" _Why_ does she want to know about the human birthing process?" Aria blurts, brain catching up after a moment and rectifying, "I mean... right _now_?"

Jaal looks slightly sheepish, "I, ah... did tell her, that we had become... intimate. No details, of course, but..."

"She wants grandkids _already_?" Aria tries to joke, swallowing at the look he gives her.

"Of course." he answers, but it's not said as an admonishment or with any sort of affront, just as a fact, "My True Mother knows that... I have not taken an interest in anyone, for a very long time. And you are the first that I have been so open with, and about... the first to meet my family, to see inside my shell, so to speak."

"I get it." Aria blows out a breath, staring at their hands, "Do... you want children, Jaal?"

"I do." Jaal answers immediately, gaze sincere, "Do _you_ , Aria?"

She hesitates, but only for a moment. "I do. Eventually. Not before we've found Meridian and taken out the Archon, anyways. After that... well, who knows?"

His smile is open and relieved and Gods the man makes her melt just by _existing_ , how did she get this lucky?

"We are of one mind on that, then, Darling One. Once more; do not feel obligated to answer my True Mother's questions, should they bother you. She will understand."

Aria snorts, bending to press her forehead against his, "I'll just have Lexi forward her a documentary Vid or something. Probably explain it better than I could, anyways."

Jaal laughs, and she joins him, finding the sound contagious.

There's nowhere in the universe she would rather be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	19. Log # 18: Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time for Movie Night! One last moment of relaxing before they continue the hunt for Meridian.
> 
> Aria doesn’t want it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ♥ This one's short and doesn't go into QUITE as much detail as originally planned for the Movie Night chapter, but alas.
> 
> Short and sweet and I felt it got across the points I wanted it to so.
> 
> We're getting into heavier stuff soon; apologizing in advance for minor angst upcoming. Then it goes back to happy haha ♥

After what seems like a million attempts and a million delays, Movie Night finally happens.

They're coming to a point of no return - Aria can feel it growing closer with every probe they launch into the Scourge, every step closer they get to the real Meridian - and so now, she thinks, is the best time.

Everything's set, and everyone has the items they'd requested.

Liam's couch has been moved into her quarters for the event along with several chairs, Gil and Jaal working to get the screen and the Angara's module working.

Suvi's baked her cakes, Vetra has her acquired snacks, Lexi has her alcohol... and now, finally, they have a night off, a chance to _rest_.

Aria won't lie; the movie really _isn't_ that great, and she doesn't mind being forced to playact along with Kallo - she can act _quite_ well when she needs to, thank you, and does _splendidly_ if the applause from the crew means anything.

She just enjoys being surrounded by her crew - her makeshift family - and enjoying a night off with them. A night where they're not fighting off hostile aliens, or running around on missions, or collapsing into bed exhausted from a long day.

Just joking around, laughing, having _fun_.

And, okay, she's not complaining at _all_ when things get rearranged and she finds herself snuggled up against Jaal's side, his arm around her shoulders to keep her close against him.

Aria's half asleep as the final love scene plays, feeling warm and comfortable and _safe_ , happy and loved, and she's honestly disappointed when the movie ends and everyone starts to depart.

 _Let's do this again_ , she tells Liam, smiling, _But let's find a better movie._

Liam scoffs but grins in agreement before he heads out, the others slowly following.

_We'll move the couch tomorrow._

Jaal hovers, and it ends up being the first night he spends in her quarters; she doesn't even have to ask, he just seems to _know_ , smiling softly as he follows her to bed and climbs in beside her.

They just sleep, that night, comfortable in each other's presence, content to be near one another.

Because there's danger on the horizon, and they'll take this one moment of quiet peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	20. Log #19: And So It Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time; time to head back to Khi Tasira, to find Meridian and gain a home in Heleus.
> 
> Things never go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to encompass ALLLLL of the end-game goodies, BUT I liked it as is and cut it off. Next chapter will handle true end-game, and then... we're into post-game.
> 
> Wow. This has gone by quick, and I'm still so honored and incredibly touched by all the support I've gotten for this!
> 
> We're FAR from done guys, I promise! Enjoy ♥

From the moment they touched down on the Remnant City, Jaal had a bad feeling.

A creeping fear that something was about to go very, very wrong.

Aria had chosen Vetra and himself as her squad for the run - not a surprise, considering they'd been with her during the first visit to Khi Tasira - and they'd made their way carefully through the structures, easily navigating the familiar passageways and creeping along the new ones they'd discovered.

They'd made it to the last room, activated that final console... and then the Archon's voice echoed around them, taunting them.

_You fell for it._

Aria _jolted_ as though struck, suddenly gasping for breath and stumbling towards the door, face a stark expression of pain as the Archon continued to rant.

Jaal managed to catch her when she toppled forwards, rifle dropped to the ground in favor of saving Aria the same, pure panic rising when he turned her over and realized she _wasn't breathing_.

No breath. No heartbeat. Just like-

"No. _No_! Aria!"

"Tempest, we need backup, ASAP!" Vetra was cursing up a storm, going at the doors with everything in her arsenal and growling when they wouldn't budge, "It won't open! Ryder's the only one who could interface with this crap!"

"Aria, _fight_ , you must come back!" Jaal didn't know if she could hear him or not but he couldn't help it, needing to try, unable to accept the fact that she might be _gone_ , for real, "We need you, Aria, _come back_."

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" he heard the Turian pace closer, her voice growing softer as she neared, " _Shit_ , Ryder, _c'mon_!"

They fell silent for a moment, listening to the Crew panic over the comm., the hum of the city around them.

Then suddenly there was a pulse, a _heartbeat_ , and Aria jolted up, gasping for breath and panting, eyes wild.

"Ryder!"

"Aria! Thank the Stars, you're _alive_." Jaal hugged her closer for a moment before moving to help her up, noting how unsteady she still seemed.

"He... he has _Scott_." Aria managed, "And _SAM_ , that's why I... "

"Tempest, Ryder's up, but we've lost SAM - gotta find another way to open this door-"

"I can... do it."

Jaal stayed close at hand while she walked to the Remnant Console, not touching but needing to be there if she needed him.

Aria place her open palm over the console and pressed, breaking off with a pained noise just as it began to move, breathing becoming more erratic.

"Crap, Ryder, you need to _stop_. That's _hurting_ you."

"We _need_... to get back to the _ship_." Aria growled, "It's... _harder_ , without SAM... but I can-"

She pressed her palm again to the Console, flinching but not buckling this time, the sound of the door opening echoing success.

She was to pale, to weak, and Jaal stayed right at her side the entire way back to the Tempest, Lexi the first of the Crew to greet them as she grasped the Pathfinder's wrist and started scanning.

"You... really need to stop doing this." the doctor berated softly, but now was not the time.

Arguments broke out; what did they do? How could they stop the Archon _now_?

Only Jaal noticed Aria making her way slowly to yet another Console at the edge of the platform, steps slow but becoming more and more steady, head held high.

She placed her palm on it, activated it... and suddenly the city came alive.

Ships lifting in waves, new turrets activating, an _army_ of Remnant tech awakening at her touch.

"Get in contact with the Nexus and the other Pathfinders," Aria ordered, looking more determined and _angry_ then he remembered seeing her, marching back to the Tempest, "You _all_ have people you care about here; we _need_ them with us. Send out a call; the Archon goes down _today_."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"The Crew is preparing, Pathfinder... but you and I need to talk. Meet me on the Bridge."

Jaal turns off his comm. and breathes in deeply, staring out the windows at the vast expanse before them.

This... could be an end to the war with the Kett, even if just for the moment. He has never known a world without them, has never known a life without fighting... and yet they are now _so close_.

The Archon had nearly stolen both that victory _and_ his beloved with his trickery.

Yet Aria had pulled herself from his grasp - with Scott's help, she'd explained after, before the Kett had taken her twin - and now they raced forwards, to regain that which they had lost.

It was daunting, yet also thrilling.

_We can do this, all of us, together._

And then, after? Well... they could speak of that once the enemy had been dealt with.

He hears the doors opening and listens to her footsteps coming closer, pausing a moment before speaking.

"Evfra says the Resistance is on their way, ready to fight. He is looking forwards to taking out the Kett. You've given us a chance, Ryder," Jaal turns then, giving her a fond - if worried - look, "You seem so confident and sure, it bolsters others."

Aria's steps are surer then they were on Khi Tasira, and she's half-suited up - wearing the bottom layer of her armor rather than her usual hoodie, seeming ready for anything.

And yet she's still far to pale, looks far too weak, and her expression is a mix of stubborn determination and honest exhaustion, her body and mind pushed too far.

"I'm excited," she begins, moving closer, "And angry, and _terrified_ , and... I just don't know, Jaal."

"You have accomplished _amazing things_ , Aria," Jaal allows himself a grin, reaching out to take her hands and pull her closer, hoping his touch will sooth her somehow, "And we will _win_ this. Together."

"Together." Aria agrees, and when she steps closer Jaal's ready to wrap his arms around her and pull her close, relishing in the feel of her against him; warm and soft and _alive_ , very much alive.

They can do this. And what comes after will be up to them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	21. Log #20: Our New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it; this is what they’ve been struggling towards. Things with the Archon come to a head, and it’s time - finally - for a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. This is the End-Game chapter. Following this is mostly Post-Game - with a couple smaller things thrown in that haven't been addressed, yet.
> 
> Um... meep? Enjoy ♥

Aria has never hated someone as much as she hates the Archon, and it's in this moment - staring the bastard down through the screen, all but baring her teeth - that she's never felt more like her father's daughter.

_When your back's against the wall, if you can't run from it, **use** it._

The Scourge chased after Remtech... so they used it, taking out a good chunk of the Kett forces before diving after the Archon.

Hot-dropped in the Nomad, they had only the briefest moment to admire the sheer _beauty_ that was Meridian before hitting the gas and taking off after the Hyperion, Aria's gaze flickering constantly back and forth between the Ark and the ground.

The Archon abandoned the ship, letting it drift and making her panic-

But then there were _voices_ , and ships - _allied_ ships - and hope flared.

Kandros, Evfra, Reyes, Morda, Hayjer, Avitus, the Moshae, Sarissa, and more - _everyone_ they had helped was there, ready to fight for this world, for a _home_.

 _"Take the fight inside, Pathfinder."_ came Hayjer's voice over her comm. as they approached Meridian Control on foot, the fight going strong over head, _"We'll protect the Hyperion, but that only matters if you catch the Archon."_

"Understood, Pathfinder." she echoed, leading the way inside - Jaal and Vetra with her again, guns at the ready.

They'd made it through two chambers when they heard the crash, Aria's heart stopping for a moment as they listened to the comms.

"Captain Dunn? Captain Dunn!"

Silence - then, finally _"Still here, Ryder. Pods... intact. Give the Pathfinders my thanks. And the Archon the tip of your boot."_

The chase continued - made easier by Observers pointing the way and specific doors opening and closing, leading them onwards - _Scott, are you doing this? Hold on, I'm coming!_

They reached the central chamber and Aria was proven right - Scott _had_ been leading them, had been trying to distract the Archon, and she'd never been more proud of her twin. He'd always been the more shoot-first-think-later of the two of them, yet here he was.

In pain. A hostage.

_You messed with the wrong family._

The rest was somewhat of a blur; a mad-dash across platforms and dodging Remnant attacks, following Scott's pained instructions on relays and defending while he forced them open.

Sometime in the fight, SAM came back online - more than that, her whole _Crew_ showed up, finally able to depart the Tempest safely - Cora and Liam and Drack and Peebee coming out of nowhere to kick ass, bolstering her confidence.

This was her squad, her _family_ \- they could _do this_ , together.

The moment the last Console was active Aria _ran_ \- diving past Remnant and going straight for it, focus entirely on shutting the Archon _down_.

It _hurt_ \- she was getting better at interfacing on her own but Gods it still hurt, pain in her skull and behind her eyes and - but she kept going, now aided somewhat by SAM's guidance, hitting the final sequence and near slumping with relief when the Console kicked into gear.

The Archon fell with a _clatter_ , his lock on SAM releasing with his death, and things began to light up around them, awakening.

"Pathfinder." SAM chimed from her omnitool, "Meridian is online."

Everything was _glowing_ , coming alive - Aria would bet the connected worlds were also flourishing now, aided not only by their own Vaults but also by Meridian.

Her focus is immediately on Scott - still conscious, still managing to hold onto himself despite his obvious pain - and she's holstering her guns and heading to his side without a second thought, helping her twin up so that they can greet this new world together.

They leave the building as one group - Aria and Scott at the lead, Jaal just behind her, everyone else spread out in a sort of wave - and she passes her twin off to Lexi the moment the doctors in reach, trusting the Asari to do what she can't.

There's... a kind of pause, then. A moment to just _breathe_ , and look around at everyone that made their victory possible, the reality of it still not quite sinking in.

"SAM is broadcasting the victory." Jaal says then, voice quiet and _proud_ , grounding her, "Across the cluster. Aya's celebrating to. You did it."

"No." Aria's smiling as she turns, meeting his gaze evenly, hoping he can read the flurry of emotions rushing through her, " _We_ did it."

Jaal chuckles, affection clear in his expression, mouth quirked in a small smirk, "You are amazing." A heartbeat passes and something shifts, and he's no longer smiling as he reaches up to cup her cheek, look one of intense focus as he draws her in.

Any other day Aria might have cared that they have an audience, that SAM is apparently broadcasting things live.

She'd just defeated their biggest enemy, activated Meridian, found a home and a way to support the Cluster.

Right now, she couldn't care less that they're being watched; Aria just lets herself be reeled in, face tilting up to his and one hand lifting to grip at his shoulder, mouths meeting at first gently and then _deeper_ , reassuring and celebrating, connection strong and clear.

Jaal pulls back and then he's hoisting her up, her legs hooking around his waist to hold on, both laughing as he spins her around, joyous.

_We're alive, and we're together. We can do anything._

_This is our New Beginning._

_We made it._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Scott ends up on bed rest for a week - something Aria agrees with fully, as her twin is still having moments of coma-regression, thanks to the havoc the Archon had wrought on his brain and implant. He'll be fine, but he needs _rest_.

Aria herself is assigned bed rest for three days - something she _doesn't_ agree with, but knows better than to fight with Lexi about - and confined to the Hyperion for another three, in an attempt to stem any possible unforeseen consequences from her solo-interfacing.

She's fine. She hasn't had a nosebleed since the one on Khi Tasira, hasn't interfaced with any Remtech since the battle with the Archon - and now she has SAM back, so any future interfacing won't be done solo.

But considering everything she's been through - dying _three times_ , especially - Aria can't blame Lexi for being paranoid, and accepts her decisions without much resistance.

She's been lucky, and she knows it.

The rest of the Crew has been staying on the Tempest or helping out with retrofitting the Hyperion - all giving the Ryder twins time to heal, as per Lexi's request.

(Jaal's been messaging her the entire time, though, and the messages help keep her sane, as do the brief moments when she sneaks out to just stare at Meridian through a window. It's real. _They did it._ )

 _Now_ , finally, she's been deemed healthy enough to return to the Tempest, and Scott's healthy enough to take up residence in Alec's old rooms instead of the Medbay.

No adventuring for her twin, not just yet, but _soon_ , and Aria looks forwards to those days.

She leaves Scott to rest and deals first with the Nexus Council - "I support _asking_ the Moshae to be Interim Ambassador, the Angara need a voice and she is widely respected." - before wandering out into the slowly-changing Hyperion, now a Port on Meridian.

Aria does a wide loop, making sure she catches all of her Crew, stopping to talk to anyone who beckons to her, the air of victory and _relief_ still obvious.

_Look, Dad, I did it. I wish you could see this._

She's ecstatic to hear that every single Crew member of the Tempest is staying - no one is ready to leave the adventuring behind, just yet, they're sticking with her - and she catches Cora heading towards Scott's room when she thinks the Pathfinders not looking, grin widening.

Aria had _thought_ there was something going on there, back before they'd gone into stasis; she'll have to do some digging, later.

Gil's announcement cuts off that train of thought for a moment, and Aria gives him a big hug, laughing happily.

"Congrats! Though I guess that means I'm losing my best Engineer in about nine months."

"Aw, didn't realize you were that fond of me, Ryder," Gil chuckled, avoiding her swat, "We'll figure it out; I want to be there for little Meri or Dian."

" _Please_ talk to Jill about names." Aria pleads, though she's smiling as she says it, giving him another hug before continuing her rounds.

She see's Vetra and Sid, pauses to talk to an operations officer about a signal from the Quarian Ark-

-and then she spots Jaal and heads immediately towards him, the Angara's face in turn lighting up once she's in his sight.

"My Darling One!" he greets joyfully  - _loudly_ \- and Aria grins, just as happy to see him as he is her.

"Jaal, your affections are so _loud_ sometimes." she can't help teasing a little, automatically taking a step closer to him, feeling so much more _content_ in his presence.

Jaal's expression turns a little smug, " _Yours_ can be to, right? Aria, I think you're _blushing_!"

"Jaal!" her voice is a little high and oh her cheeks are _definitely_ red, but she's laughing, to damn happy and comfortable with the banter between them.

"You have accomplished so much, Dearest." he's taking her hands and pulling her a bit closer again, as though touching her grounds him, to, "When you first landed on Aya, I did not know what to make of you - you, or your Initiative. We were distrustful."

"Well... the way we arrived on Aya _was_ over the top," she murmurs, returning the grip, "You know... uninvited and on _fire_."

Jaal chuckles again, shaking his head fondly, "Very true. Meridian... is a new beginning, for your people and mine. Together."

Aria swallows a little thickly, shuffling even closer to him. She's been trying to be more open - to be like he is, free with his emotions, to not hide things - so no matter how sappy the thought is, she forces herself to say it "Jaal... I care the most about _our_ new beginning. You and I... _together_."

The expressions on his face are hard to read for a moment before a soft grin graces his lips, affection clear in his gaze before he's wrapping his arms around her to pull her in against his chest.

"Darling," Jaal says, mouth near her ear, words only for her, "One day we'll have a place of our own and I'll hold you close, looking out over a beautiful world - one we created."

Aria squeezes him back, sighing in content, "Hopefully sooner rather than later."

Jaal makes a noise of agreement, and they just stand there for a few moments, happy in each other's presence.

"Let's get out of here," she finally breathes against his shoulder, "I'm anxious to be on the Tempest again."

Jaal agrees wordlessly, and they walk hand-in-hand towards the docking bay, stopped briefly by the other Pathfinders.

"Leaving so soon?" Hayjer asks, the Salarian giving a knowing grin.

"It's no fun having the boss at the party."

"That depends on the kind of leader."

And then they're there, suddenly - the entire Crew, grinning and ready to go, no questions needed. Even Cora, looking a little out of breath and red in the cheeks, gives her an affirmative nod, ready to head out.

"So long as you're all willing, I'd like to keep exploring," Aria says after a moment, proud of the team she calls family, "I'm a Pathfinder, and that's what I do. Now, we just have a home to return to."

Everyone echoes agreements, and it's with a light heart that she leads them back to the Tempest, ready for the next adventure.

Jaal squeezes her hand as they walk, and Aria smiles, squeezing back.

Without the immediate threat of war, they can explore and learn, discover things that have been lost.

Together.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Any headaches? Nose bleeds? Memory Loss?"

"No, no, and no," Aria sighs, giving the Asari a suffering look, "Lexi, I'm _fine_."

"I'm _still_ going to continue monitoring for a while; there could be damage we don't know about, yet." Lexi pauses at her keyboard and gives Aria a pointed look before smiling, smugly, "Alright, Ryder, _go_. I know you're looking forwards to sleeping in your own bed, so _shoo_."

"Good night, Lexi."

Lexi makes one last shooing motion before the doors close, leaving Aria alone in the quiet hall of the Tempest.

She doesn't mind it, though; she can hear the hum of the ship, the far off voices of whoever's still awake, the quiet chirps of her Pyjak somewhere in the hold.

This is familiar. This is safe.

For now, this is _home_.

And all she wants to do is flop into her own, _familiar_ bed, and get some rest.

At least, that's the plan until she steps into her rooms and is immediately swept off her feet by a pair of strong, familiar arms, yelping in surprise before realizing who it is.

"Jaal!" despite the initial shock Aria finds herself laughing, arms going around his neck to steady herself as he sets her back on her feet, grinning up at her favorite alien, "I thought you were asleep, what're you still doing up?"

Jaal chuckles, a soft intensity to his expression as he cups her chin, tilting her face up, "No, not sleeping just yet, Darling."

Then he's bending to kiss her and Aria's brain short circuits, the press of his lips more demanding than usual, tongue pushing through to press against hers as his hand finds and grips her ass.

" _Jaal_ -!" she gasps, pulling back for air and sinking against him when his mouth instead finds her throat, teeth sharp and possessive against her skin, making heat flood her.

"I thought, perhaps," he's growling against her skin, electricity following his teeth, "You might appreciate a _warm_ welcome back, Beloved."

" _Please_ ," Aria lets out a needy whimper and grabs his face, pulling him back up into a messy kiss.

"I hope your rooms are soundproofed, Darling One; I intend to make you _sing_."

_Oh, stars, yes._

 

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME OMG THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SMUT I SWEAR.
> 
> THAT BEING SAID: I'm headed to a convention thurs and won't be home till Monday so... idk how quickly that next chapter will be up. Eventually?? I'm sorry?
> 
> And again, if there is something you would like to see happen, let me know! There are definite plans to visit Dr. Kennedy and the baby on Prodromos, and I'm NOT GIVING SPOILERS AWAY about any other sort of babies so. Otherwise, let me know! ♥ Comments keep me going ♥


	22. Log #21: Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve made it through hell and back - it’s time for some private celebrations.
> 
> Followed by a couple of important, eye opening visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS HAVE SOME SMUT *cough*
> 
> Took me forever I know I'm sorry, this has taken me... three days to write?? Something like that?? IDK.
> 
> I'm pretty happy with how this turned out - actually went into decent detail for once I think so you get some steamy bits.
> 
> Officially basing my headcanon for Angaran Naughtybits on the study tacticalbuttcheeks (sanctiddy on Tumblr) posted like. Srsly. It works to well. And is also the reason I FINALLY MANAGED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> *Cough* Anyways. Enjoy? ♥

In the past, Aria had been completely uninterested in sex. She remembers the stories friends and colleagues would share; remembers thinking that sex sounded downright painful, awkward, and all around unappealing.

_"Just wait, Aria, one day you'll meet someone that just **triggers** something, someone that calls to those instincts. You'll see."_

She'd brushed it off, assumed it wouldn't happen -

And then she'd met Jaal.

Not that she's able to admit she was wrong, right now. At the moment, all her fuzzy brain can process is Jaal's arms anchoring her legs in place, thighs resting against his shoulders, his tongue pressing deep and doing deliciously sinful things to her cunt.

How they even got to the bed was a blur; Jaal was a master of keeping her distracted, kissing her senseless even as he undressed her, only having to pause when he couldn't undo her bra.

Aria vaguely remembers laughing and discarding it - Jaal using the moment to strip out of his own clothes - before he was lifting and carrying her to the bed, pinning her briefly before shuffling down between her legs.

Jaal's tongue is longer than a humans, raspier, and he seems to know _exactly_ where to press, where to lick and thrust, to drive her crazy.

He tightens his grip after several moments and presses closer, nose bumping her clit as he licks higher, searching for that sweet spot he'd discovered their last time together - and letting a spark dance over the flesh when he finds it, making Aria gasp and wail.

She's grabbing for her pillow then, cheeks red both from their activities and how _loud_ the sound had been, needing to muffle herself with something - _the whole Crew's going to know what we're doing, fuck-!_

Jaal shifts slightly and Aria's eyes snap open when the pillow is pulled from her grasp, blinking down at the smirking Angara in confusion, "J-Jaal?"

"Didn't I tell you, Darling One?" Jaal holds her gaze as he bends and licks her again, making her body shiver, "I want to hear you _sing_."

_Oh, Gods-!_

Jaal ups his efforts, driving her crazy with just his lips and tongue, making her moan and sigh and gasp, one hand clutching the sheets while the other runs over the top of his head, just barely brushing the highest ridge of his cowl.

Then that electricity sparks and she gasps, crying out as she's shoved suddenly over the edge, body quivering with the force of it, "J-Jaal, I'm - _oh_ -!"

He surges up in one swift movement, keeping her legs over his shoulders so that she's wide open, sinking immediately into her with a relieved groan.

The intrusion only sets her off a second time, clamping down around his cock and wailing again, both hands fisted in the sheets as her release runs through her.

"Ja-al-!"

"Aria." Jaal's face is pressed to her shoulder, lips and teeth leaving little marks along her skin as he begins to rock, a slow push and pull that has her climbing once more, fingers biting into her hips, "Darling. Beloved. _Temptress_. You feel... _amazing._ Perfect, as though you were made to take my cock."

"Don't stop." Aria begs, attempting to meet his movements, releasing the bed to run her fingers over his cowl, "Gods, Jaal-"

"We were meant to meet, to be together," Jaal's pressing kisses up her chin and over her cheeks, looking wrecked and yet so damn _happy_ she feels tears welling, "You are _mine_ , Aria. _Mine_."

"Yours." she agrees, gasping when he hits deep and that electricity returns, shivering as she feels the edge creeping closer again, "Jaal, I - I'm almost-!"

Jaal makes a desperate sound in his throat and picks up his pace, nearly slamming into her as both their ends draw close.

Aria feels it _snap_ and nearly screams when her release hits, cut off by Jaal kissing her deeply as she peaks.

He thrusts a few more times before shuddering and holding himself deep, clinging to her as he finds his own end, shivering through it.

Aria is tired, sweaty, and _beyond_ sated once Jaal finally pulls back for air, gaze full of tender affection as he brushes her bangs back, slipping reluctantly from her body after a moment of rest.

"I hope that was not to demanding." Jaal murmurs as he rolls onto his back, gaze remaining on her even as he gives her space, "We have not had any time alone since Meridian... I couldn't resist."

"Not at all." Aria studies his body for a moment - she hadn't caught a good glimpse this time, since he'd been in such a hurry and his cock has retracted for the time being - before lifting her eyes to his and giving an honest smile, "I enjoyed it."

Then, shuffling closer so that her front is pressed against his side, she sighs happily, "I missed you."

Jaal shifts so that he's also on his side, facing her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her in close against his chest with a hum, "As I missed you, Darling. I may have been going - what did Liam say, 'stir-crazy'? Without you near."

"I think we both were." Aria snuggles against him for a moment, content, before saying "Stay with me. Sleep here."

"Of course, Aria; I had no intentions of moving tonight."

She shakes her head, "No, I mean... every night. Move in with me - into my rooms." seeing his surprised look she's quick to add "O-only if you want to!"

"I would... not be intruding?"

"Not at all. I sleep better when you're here, Jaal. And, y'know... down the road, we'll be living together anyways, whenever we decide we need a break, so... um. I thought... maybe?"

Jaal's expression shifts from confusion to happiness, his arms tightening around her to pull her close against him, nuzzling at the top of her head.

"I will stay, Aria." he murmurs into her ear, "Always."

"Always." she echoes, drifting off feeling safe and loved.

 

* * *

 Aria wakes to Jaal's arm curled around her, his breath against the back of her neck, and the dull beeping of her omnitool coming from her pile of clothing on the floor.

Loathe as she is to leave her boyfriends warm arms, she knows she won't be able to go back to sleep until the beeping is stopped - and it sounds like it's a _call_ , rather than an email.

 _"Affirmative."_ SAM intones over their private channel, _"Drack is calling -  from outside the Tempest."_

Grumbling, Aria gently shifts Jaal's arm and shoves back the covers, shivering when the cool air hits her skin. Jaal makes a grumpy noise as she crawls towards the end of the bed, peering over it at the haphazard pile of clothes.

It _should_ be close enough for her to grab, she thinks, laying down so she can reach for it without toppling off the edge, shimmying herself closer until her fingers just graze her shirt.

 _Almost._ She _just_ about has it, pulling at the material until the bracelet falls closer, fingers brushing against it, _Almost-!_

There's movement from behind her, and suddenly Jaal's arms are against the bed on either side of her, his body stretched out and hovering just over her own. He's keeping his weight off of her but Aria can still feel the heat of him, shivering when he nuzzles at her throat.

"Where are you going, Aria?" his voice is heavy with sleep, accent heavier then she's used to, and the undertone of want makes her pleasantly warm.

"Drack's calling." she mumbles back, half-heartedly reaching for the omnitool again, "SAM said from off the Tempest, so I _should_ answer... "

Jaal sighs and reaches out to grab it for her, and Aria gasps; the position mean's he's leaned down, pressing against her back, and she can feel the tell-tale bump of his cock against her ass, not yet extended but clearly in the process of it.

He makes another little noise as he passes her the omnitool, weight still against her and teeth nipping at her ear, "Be quick, Darling."

 _Yeah, right._ she can hardly think straight with him pressed so close, forgoing wearing the bracelet and just opening the voice-link, "Drack?"

 _"Hey, kid,"_ the Krogan seems to pause on the other end, a laugh in his voice when he continues _"Or, should I say 'kids'?"_

_Great, everyone **did** hear me last night. Dammit._

"What's going on? Why are you off the Tempest?"

_"We're docked at the Nexus on my request, had to check in on something. And I've got something to show you, once you're free."_

"Can-" Aria bites her lip to cut off the moan that wants out when Jaal slips a hand beneath her to toy with a breast, mind clearly set on one thing, "Can J-Jaal come with me?"

_"I kind of figured he would. Sure. Just come to the NAV point I've marked on your map, one of the Apartments."_

"Okay. We'll-" she can't quite stop her gasp when Jaal's hand hooks beneath her belly to pull her hips up, grinding his cock against her ass and biting down on her throat, "An hour. W-we'll be there in an hour."

Drack snorts on the other end, _"Kid, I'm old, not deaf. Take two hours; I think your boyfriend needs it."_

"Thank you, Drack." Jaal rumbles, reaching up to take her omnitool and toss it back into the pile of clothes, hearing the Krogan laugh before the voice channel shuts off, "Now then..."

"You are _terrible_ ," Aria whimpers, though there's no conviction in her voice as she rocks back against him, body completely on board with his plan.

"I do not hear any complaints," he chuckles, one hand slipping between her thighs to stroke her; she can _feel_ him smirking against her throat, "So wet, Darling, so open; just for me. Are you ready?"

"Please." she sighs, giving in to his touch, thoughts of Drack and the Nexus fleeing as he brings her to Heaven once more.

 

* * *

 

Two hours, two orgasms, and a shower later, Aria steps through the appointed door on the Nexus, half supported by her incredibly smug Angaran boyfriend.

Really, it wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed herself - but he'd _known_ they needed to meet with Drack, so wearing her out to the point where she'd needed to keep a tight grip on his hand, just in case?

Jaal only gives her an innocent look as they approach Drack and Kesh, standing near some sort of machine at the back of the apartment.

"Sorry for the wait," she mumbles as they approach, pointedly ignoring Drack's knowing smirk, "What's the surprise?"

Drack only nods towards the machine, still smirking, "Look."

Confused, Aria peers through the glass, squinting... and _gasps_ when she realizes what she's looking at, "Wait, are those-?"

"Krogan children." Kesh confirms, sounding incredibly proud, " _My_ children. Alive in the egg, every last one of them."

"We wanted to keep it on the down-low, after all the hullabaloo that human baby caused."

"These are... Krogan _eggs_?" Jaal questions curiously, peering at the clutch with an excited fascination that doesn't surprise her at all, "This is wonderful news! Congratulations!"

"Does this mean I get to be God Mother?" Aria jokes.

"We'll need more than _one_ , but yes, it does."

"Wait, really?" she stands a little taller then, feeling suddenly giddy, "That's... I'll do everything I can, Kesh!"

"And if you're a God _mother_ ," Drack chuckles, gaze shifting to the Angara still watching the eggs, "Then that makes you a God _father_ , Jaal."

Jaal pauses, blinking big eyes at the Krogan before looking to Aria questioningly, "Ah, what is a... 'God Father'?"

"It kind of means we're an honorary Aunt and Uncle."

That makes the Angara light up again, looking deeply touched as he straightens and bows his head to Kesh, "You honor me, my friend. I will protect your children as best I can."

"Good. Now I need to return to making sure the station doesn't fall apart. I just wanted to tell you... after everything you've done for us, it felt right."

"Thank you, Kesh. Drack, are you staying on the Nexus for a bit, or...?"

"Naw, give me a couple of hours and I'll be set, kid. We heading anywhere specific?"

"Yeah." Aria's grinning, gently curling her fingers around Jaals, "You reminded me that we have _another_ baby to visit."

 

* * *

 "Okay, just support his head a bit more. That's it - shift your hand a bit higher, tuck him closer to your chest. Not so hard, is it?"

"I feel like I'm going to drop him."

"Ryder, you're sitting down, _relax_. You've really never held a baby before?"

"Nope." Aria shifts a little, staring down at the sleeping bundle with a sort of terrified awe, "Didn't have any cousins, and Scott doesn't have kids, so..."

"Understood. Well, no time to learn like the present."

When they'd landed on Eos and headed for the small home of Dr. Kennedy, Aria had noticed a distinct change.

Namely, that more people were dressed in civilian clothing rather than armor, and several of the woman were definitely _pregnant_.

_I guess Jill did her job properly._

She certainly hadn't expected to walk through the doors and have a baby shoved into her arms - sure they'd given Dr. Kennedy a heads up that they were coming, but this?

"You're the reason we're both alive," was all the woman had said, smirking, "If anyone gets to hold him, it's you."

Jaal had been hovering until Dr. Kennedy asked him to help her other half with some of the tech outside, leaving the two women alone. He'd seemed amazed and terrified by how small and delicate the baby was, which didn't surprise her; she had yet to actually _see_ an Angara baby, but she would bet they had at least some of the physical defences that the adults did.

 _I wonder_... Aria watches the baby's face for a moment, peaceful in sleep, rocking her arms a little when he shifts.

"You'll be a good mother, someday." Dr. Kennedy grins, shaking her head at Aria's red face.

"All fixed." the boys are back then, Jaal once more crouching at Aria's side, gaze intent on the sleeping baby.

"Are they always so calm?" he asks, confused, and Aria shakes her head with a laugh.

"Hell, no. We've just come at a good time, I guess. They can be very noisy and very displeased."

"Ah, good. They are not so different from Angara infants in temperament then."

There's a soft sort of longing in his voice, and Aria's grip on the baby tightens just a little, a warm sort of balm seeming to settle over her. "G-good to know."

It's not a long visit - Dr. Kennedy is still recovering from the birth and the months in space - and they leave with promises to visit again, feeling calm and relaxed as they head back to the Tempest.

 _Maybe._ Aria pauses when they reach the gangplank, giving Jaal's hand a quick squeeze and looking fondly back over Prodromos, lips pulling in a grin, _Maybe, someday, we can..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥ Srsly. Let me know if I did okay pls? :3


	23. Interlude #2: The Sleeping Ryder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora Harper had known the Ryder twins for years - as long as she’d known Alec - and she’d had a friendly, flirty relationship with Scott.
> 
> Then they hit Andromeda and he’d ended up in a coma, leaving Cora to wonder; did they still have a chance, here?
> 
> Takes place over the span of the current fic up to Chapter 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps ♥ Proof I'm not abandoning this in favor of the SoulMate AU.
> 
> That will have another couple of chapters but this is faaaar from done! This is just a little interlude to show Cora and Scott's relationship so it's not... just... forming out of nowhere.
> 
> Yeah. (Also included a couple pics of my Scott - that I remade as Pathfinder in a new game for future AU things ;;; oops)
> 
> Enjoy?

The first time Cora had stepped back into the Hyperion's Medbay, she couldn't have said _why_.

They'd docked at the Nexus to resupply and see if any new information had come to light, the Crew mostly left to their own devices while the Pathfinder attended to business.

Aria was nearly run ragged - dealing with the Nexus Leaders, trying to find Outposts, helping the Angara and trying to establish _some_ form of trust with their newest squad-mate - yet she always managed to visit her brother.

Cora wasn't sure why she'd trailed after the redhead, standing somewhat awkwardly in the door of the Medbay while Aria sat beside Scott and spoke softly to him, holding his hand in hers.

Aria only stayed for a few moments, speaking briefly with Harry before heading back to the Nexus, seeming almost in a daze as she passed.

With how much was on her mind, maybe she was.

"Ah, Cora," Harry greeted her, seeming surprised yet pleased, "Come to visit our sleeping beauty?"

"I won't tell Scott you said that," Cora chuckled, slipping into the empty chair and sobering, "How's he doing?"

"Well. He needs to wake up on his own, but there's no damage that we can detect."

“Good. That’s good.” she can’t help watching his face, looking for any sign of consciousness, “We can’t lose another Ryder.”

“Agreed.” Harry hovered for another moment before clapping her on the shoulder and turning away, “Well, I’ll leave you to your visit, Lieutenant. Let me know if you need me.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

Cora’s gaze followed the doctor briefly before slipping back to Scott, noting the tiny movements of his eyelids, glad at least that he was dreaming.

She’d known both twins for years - as long as she’d known Alec, really - but Scott had always been the twin she felt closest to.

Aria was brilliant and intuitive - but she was also very quiet, the more shy and reserved of the twins, at least before things had gone to hell on Habitat 7.

Scott had always been loud and boisterous, preferring action over planning, diving into a situation without a care. They’d worked well together because of that, the few times they’d teamed up.

They’d been friends - well, maybe slightly _more_ than friends, considering they’d flirted on occasion - but it had been nothing serious, nothing to pin her hopes on once they’d woken in Andromeda.

_“See you when we wake up, Cora; you, me and Aria, we’re going out there first. I’ll carry you if I have to; we’re going together.”_

Cora had Scott’s hand clasped between hers before she realized she’d moved, feeling the warmth of his skin and frowning.

“Wake up soon, Scott,” she muttered, squeezing tighter, “For everyone’s sakes.”

* * *

 

 The next time Cora visited was planned - somewhat - and it was a… strange experience.

She’d waited again until Aria had left the Medbay, though the frazzled look the Pathfinder was clearly trying to hide made panic spike as she hurried forwards.

_What has Aria so freaked out? Is Scott alright?_

Harry was at Scott’s side, looking anxiously excited as he worked at the bed’s monitor, but Scott himself looked the same.

“Harry? Is everything alright?” Cora can’t help stepping in the examine the unconscious man more closely, every sense on high alert, “Ryder - Aria - looked upset, what happened?”

“Everything’s fine, Lieutenant, just… had a bit of a tense moment, there.”

Cora crosses her arms, eyebrow’s lifted, “Meaning?”

“Aria was able to speak to Scott through SAM,” the doctor paused in his typing, jerking his head towards the blonde, “Scott’s still in the coma, but SAM was able to make a connection. We had to cut it off, because some of the news Aria had to deliver… wasn’t good, as you can imagine.”

_Habitat 7 was a bust. Alec is dead. The Kett have basically declared War. We’re nowhere near being **home** -_

“Yeah, I get it.”

“He should be fine now, though, if you wanted to talk to him?”

That jerks Cora from her thoughts, eyes narrowing at the grinning doctor, “How?”

“You have a SAM implant, same as everyone else. Not as strong as the Pathfinders, obviously, but as long as SAM is present, it should work.”

“Would you like to try, Lieutenant?” SAM chimed in, sounding from her omnitool.

Maybe it’s a bad idea. Maybe Scott doesn’t _want_ to talk to her, doesn’t feel quite the same after 600 plus years of stasis.

And yet…

“Okay.” Cora says, shoving the doubt away, “Do it.”

“Initiating.”

There’s a pause for several seconds, Cora nearly holding her breath as they wait, hands clasped tightly to keep from reaching for Scott’s.

Then, finally, “Contact established. Please say something, Lieutenant Harper.”

“Scott?” she almost blurts, trying again after a moment of nothing, “Scott, can you hear me?”

_“What - Cora?”_ the confused voice rings through her implant, so damn familiar she nearly laughs, _“Cora, where - how?”_

“Through SAM,” Cora answers automatically, giving in to her need to reach for his hand.

_“Aria - that wasn’t a dream, was it? I’m in a coma, and-?”_

“Everything she told you is true. I’m sorry, Scott.”

_“Hey, it could be worse, right? Least I’m alive - and so is sis. And you. How’ve you been?”_

“Struggling.” honesty is best, right? “But I’m doing okay, I think - helping your sister, where I can.”

Cora thinks of her behaviour at first, her irritation at Aria becoming Pathfinder instead of her - and of the redheads determination in everything she’s done, her attempts to find the Asari Ark, her efforts for the Angara - and knows that, down the road, she’ll do better.

For _both_ Ryder twins.

_“That’s good. I’m glad she has you, at least. How’s the rest of the Crew?”_

“Good, overall,” funny thing is, she means that. For all the quips and minor issues, they have a very solid team - and every member has steadily become more protective of their Pathfinder, more fond of the personable Ryder. Especially a certain Angaran squad mate, she’s noticed, but that’s not her news to tell, “We’ll keep her safe, Scott.”

_“I’m counting on you, Cora. Look after my little sister for me till I wake up. Then I can come kick ass with the rest of you.”_

Even knowing he can’t feel it, Cora squeezes his hand tighter, “I’m holding you to that, Soldier. Wake up soon. I miss having someone charging headlong into enemies with me.”

Scott laughs, _“I’ll do my best, Cora. Just stay safe. All of you.”_

“We’ll try, Scott.”

* * *

 

 Cora is the third person to find out Scott’s awake, and only because she’d asked Harry to let her know.

It’s a simple email, just a single sentence:

_Harper,_

_Scott’s awake. Asking for you._

She’s _calmly_ making her way towards the tram as soon as she reads the email, holding in her excitement - especially when Aria goes _flying_ past her, followed shortly after by Jaal.

They’re decidedly _together_ now, those two, and she’s happy for them; Aria needed someone like Jaal, someone sweet and affectionate and good at making her feel _wanted_.

Cora understands the need for that all too well.

She stays back while Jaal catches the tram, wanting to stay inconspicuous and not get in the way. This will be Scott’s first time not only meeting an _Angara_ , but also his sisters boyfriend - something she doesn’t recall Aria ever really _having_ , before Andromeda.

No matter how eager she is to see him, family comes first.

Cora fidgets once she’s caught the next tram - she never fidgets, stop it, _control_ , Cora - and steps off the moment it arrives at the MedBay, being sure to walk _slowly_ down the stairs, move through the doors _calmly_ \- and staying back to watch the scene before her.

She can’t see Scott behind Aria and Jaal, but all three of them are laughing, and that familiar, _boisterous_ laugh sends a shiver through her.

Cora stays back until Aria and Jaal take their leave, the redhead seeming surprised that she’s there but then smiling, giving her a nod before allowing her boyfriend to lead her back to the tram.

Cora sucks in a breath, squares her shoulders, and moves forwards, gaze locked on the man she’s been wishing would wake up since they’d arrived.

Scott is laying down - probably exhausted from all the excitement, and she can’t blame him - but he’s _awake_ , eyes open and lips tugged in a half-smirk, hands clasped restlessly on his chest as he speaks with Harry.

Then the doctors eyes flash to her and Scott’s follow and she _falters_ , suddenly the focus of that intense amber gaze, watching as a _grin_ replaces his smirk.

Scott’s sitting up then, trying to push himself from the bed despite Harry’s fussing, and Cora’s striding forwards to help, to chide him or force him back to bed or _something-_

Except the moment she’s in reach Scott wraps his arms around her and tugs her in against his chest, and Cora makes a surprised noise against his shoulder before hugging him back, supporting him even as she tries to convince herself that this is _real_ , that he’s _actually awake._

“Cora.” he says against the top of her head, a huff of breath, and she feels his laughter, feels his arms clutch tighter, like _he’s_ making sure that _she’s_ real, to.

“Took you long enough.” Cora mutters against his shoulder - she’d forgotten how _tall_ he was, since Aria’s much shorter - and clutches him just as tightly, breathing in his familiar scent, “Welcome back, Scott.”

“Welcome _home_.”

* * *

 

 Cora manages to visit twice more before they return to Khi Tasira and all hell breaks lose.

She’s _angrier_ than she remembers being in a long time - even angrier then she’d been when Aria had first been made Pathfinder instead of her, angrier then when they’d found the Asari Ark - and _scared_ , very, very scared.

The Archon has _Scott_ , and he’d injured Aria; it’s clear by the blood dripping from the Pathfinders nose as they reboard the Tempest, no matter how strong she’s trying to seem.

They’re preparing and moving as quickly as they can be, Cora at Aria’s side for anything she might need, trying to distract herself, keep busy, _focus_.

_Scott, you’d better be okay-_

She’s attached now, she can admit that, she _won’t let him go, now_.

Cora is at first annoyed when Aria doesn’t choose her for her ground team, but shelves that annoyance and uses it to fuel her onwards, joining the other’s once the Tempest is safely landed.

Scott is hooked up and in pain but still _fighting_ like he always has, directing Aria, helping his twin take out the bastard that had _caused_ this mess -

And then the Archon falls and Scott is free from his meddling, and while she allows Aria to help lead her twin out into the daylight - they haven’t made any _promises_ , haven’t set anything in stone - Cora stays close at hand, torn between following after Lexi when she takes hold of Scott and staying to celebrate.

In the end she stays, smiling wryly as Jaal scoops Aria up and begins spinning her around, both laughing loud enough for everyone in the gathering to hear. It’s a good day, and things can only get better.

* * *

 

Cora argues with Lexi almost as much as Jaal does when the doctor informs them that neither Ryder twin will be having any visitors for a week.

“My decision is _final_ ,” the Asari cuts them off with a short glare, arms crossed, “They both need to _rest_ , especially Scott. You can see them in a _week_.”

Jaal spends the week messaging Aria threw their omnitools, while Cora spends it _helping_ , staying on the Hyperion to help sort out and rebuild, needing to keep busy.

_Does he even feel the same?_

It's a question she'd asked herself a million times, and one she won’t know the answer to until she can see Scott.

_Finally_ , the week is up, and Aria emerges from what were now Scott’s rooms, making the rounds with her Crew and everyone on the Hyperion.

Cora waits until she’s had her turn - stealing a quick hug from the Pathfinder and enjoying the surprised look it earns her - and making sure that Aria is busy with Jaal before carefully making her way into the hallway, heading straight for what had once been Alec’s rooms.

Scott’s laying down when she enters but shoves himself into a sitting position when he see’s her, hiding a wince as he rights himself.

“Hanging in their, Soldier?” Cora asks gently, crossing to sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

“A bit sore, but I’m fine.” Scott’s watching her with a different intensity, she notices, feeling suddenly brave, “I was hoping you’d come by.”

“Oh?”

“I wanted to ask you…” he hesitates, grimacing, then pushes on, “What _are_ we, Cora? You and I? We’ve flirted, before, but what are we, now?”

“Scott…”

“I really, _really_ like flirting with you, and I can’t stand the thought of someone _else_ flirting with you. You’re fun, you’re easy to talk to, _you’re fucking gorgeous_ , but I don’t know what _you_ want?”

Cora’s always been bad with words, so she doesn’t even try; just leans forwards and kisses him, figuring he’ll get the point.

Going by the breath he takes and the way he’s quickly kissing her back, she’d judged right.

“I want this.” she says against his mouth, grinning at his dazed look when she pulls back, “Flirting, kissing, being _together_.”

“Together.” Scott echoes, smirking as he pulls her in again, anchoring her against him.

_Finally_ , Cora thinks, gripping at his shirt, _We’re home._

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	24. Log #22: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria Ryder has died three times since arriving in Heleus, and these deaths haunt her dreams.
> 
> She’s never been more thankful to have Jaal in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short but hey why not, IDK how I've been updating so quickly guys I'll keep it up while I can! Next upload will likely be the next Starbursts chapter~
> 
> This is for Tacticalbuttcheeks (Orokay on Tumblr) for giving me the idea in the first place!  
> Enjoy ♥

Once they’d started sharing a bed, it quickly became apparent that both of them had nightmares.

Not every night, not overly frequent, but often enough to take notice, to look for the signs in the other’s sleep patterns.

Was Aria flailing in her sleep, tossing and turning when normally she stayed curled close against him, gasping for breath as she came awake?

Was Jaal clinging tighter than usual, utter _helplessness_ crossing his face, clutching her close even after he’d woken?

Since arriving in Heleus, Aria had died three times. _Three times_. And while she had pushed past those occurrences, focussing on the _here_ and the _now_ and the _victory_ , those deaths would haunt her forever.

The nightmares were always different and the same, merging three deaths into one, leaving her dream-self gasping for breath on Habitat 7, the Archon’s Ship, or Meridian - maybe all three, she could never quite tell.

The first time it had happened after he’d moved into her rooms, Jaal had been panicked, not knowing if he should wake her, unsure if disturbing a humans dream could do damage.

Once Aria had gasped herself awake and calmed down - a process made easier by being held tight against her boyfriend's broad chest - she’d assured him that _no_ , waking her would not hurt her.

She was glad she’d asked the same, the first night she woke to Jaal’s arms closing like vice-grips around her, face buried in her hair and voice broken, whispering urgent things that the translator could not catch.

And while she’d thought that maybe he was having nightmares about Exaltation - and she wouldn’t have blamed him if he had - the truth was much more shocking.

His nightmares were the same as hers; of watching Aria _die_ , twice, right in front of him yet out of his reach. Watching her fall and being held immobile, helpless, as the life left her.

So they made a promise. To always wake each other up from these terrors, these nightmares; to reassure each other of reality, to cling tight to the happiness they’d managed to find, together, against all odds.

And they would continue to do so, so long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	25. Log# 23: Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Jaal attend his cousins wedding on Havarl, and one thing quickly becomes clear.
> 
> His family has already accepted her as their own. Especially the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got long holy crap. BUT I had fun writing most of it, so I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> I have another convention this weekend so this will probably be the only update this week - sorry!!
> 
> Thanks to Martini-September/Ariannadi for essentially being my beta oops, and slightly dedicating this to Lynngo-Art on tumblr for their wonderful Angara Babbie sketches! So cute!
> 
> Enough babbling from me - enjoy! ♥

When the invitation first arrives, Aria is confused.

Not because it's from Jaal's cousin. Not because it's an invitation to her wedding.

It's because it's addressed to _her_.

"Why would she send it to me, instead of you?" Aria's sitting at her desk peering at the email on her screen, wondering if she's missed something, "I mean, I'm happy she wants me there - wants _us_ there, obviously, you're mentioned inside the letter - but why only send it to me?"

"Darling One, you are over thinking things again." Jaal is laughing as he comes up behind her, hands landing on her shoulders to knead at the tense muscles, "This is simply Etta's way of welcoming you to the family."

Aria tilts her head back to look up at him, eyes a little wide and mouth open. "Really?" she's floored, honestly touched, but surprised.

She remembers Etta - had met her properly during their second visit to Jaal's family home, when they'd chatted over pie and debated over whether sour or sweet flavors were superior - but she hadn't realized she'd made quite that good of an impression on the woman.

Jaal's grin turns a little smug, "You are aware that Sahuna now refers to you as her 'favorite daughter', correct?" when Aria laughs and nods, he continues, "This only shows that that feeling extends to others of my family - that Etta now considers _you_ her cousin, as well."

Aria can't respond to that; she only turns in her chair so she's kneeling and presses her face against his chest, happy when he chuckles and wraps his arms tightly around her.

She is so, _so_ thankful that she found him - him and his wonderful family - and he understands without a word.

 

* * *

 

 

 It's only once Aria has calmed down and sent off an _attending_ response that she stops to look at the specified date.

And then panics when she realizes she has less than a week to find a dress.

Despite Jaal's assurances that his family will not care what she is wearing, Aria wants to make a good impression, to seem like she's serious about being a part of the family.

There's only one thing to do; she goes to Vetra.

The Turian is a little smug when she asks, immediately pulling up a list of possible sources. At Aria's raised brow, she only shrugs, "I was preparing in case of _another_ wedding, but should be able to find you something for this, too."

Aria barely has time to blush before Vetra has Kallo set course for the Nexus, where a few new shops have popped up, she informs the Pathfinder.

"We'll find you a dress, Ryder, no problem. Just leave it to us."

"Us?" she asks, though the answer is made apparent the moment they step out into the loading bay.

Dress shopping has officially become a girls-day-out, it seems; Cora, Peebee, Suvi, and even _Lexi_ tag along as Vetra leads the way out into the station, chatting about what kind of dress would fit the Pathfinder, what would look best for the occasion, what wouldn't seem to odd for the Angara.

They reach the shop and Vetra immediately starts jumping through the item screens, eventually scrolling to what reads as 'Formal Wear - Gowns' and bringing up the list, "Alright, let's find you a dress."

They spend a while browsing through the list, looking at the pictures of the available gowns and making comments - no, not the right cut, what about this one? wouldn't go with her hair, to bright, to _showy_ , how is that a dress?? - before Aria hovers over one near the bottom, considering.

_Not to fancy, but suitable for a human wedding, at least - long skirt, not too much skin, nice colours-_

Vetra notices the stare and bends closer, grinning, "I think we've found a winner. What size is it?"

"Let me see - ah, this should fit you perfectly, Ryder, going by the listed measurements."

"Geez, doc, you have her _measurements_ memorized?"

"Sure is handy, in this situation."

"Excuse me, can we see this dress?"

The attendant disappears into a backroom and returns with the dress - still in a sealed bag, which she unzips and pulls away to offer the garment to Aria, "Might need some ironing, but otherwise it's as new as the day it was made. Please feel free to try it on."

"Yes! Oh, _please_ , Ryder."

"Yeah, we wanna see!"

"Alright, alright!" Aria's laughing as she steps away into the offered change room, quickly stepping out of her pants and hoodie and carefully pulling the dress on, _somehow_ managing to get the zipper up herself but knowing it would be easier with help.

Then she looks in the mirror and freezes for a moment, surprised. _Woah. That can't be me._

Except it is, and she actually looks... pretty good. She'd never been one to wear dresses, but...

It was a halter-neck dress, the top part a simple black, with a high-waisted, dark teal patterned skirt. Simple but flattering, brushing the floor as she moved - she would need at least low heels, it seemed - and accenting her slim figure, only her arms left bare.

 _It's perfect_.

And going by the squeals and gasps of joy her companions gave when she stepped out of the change rooms, they agreed.

"What do you think, Sahuna?" Vetra asked, and Aria was surprised to see Jaal's True Mother on the Turian's omnitool, setup so that she could see the Pathfinder.

Sahuna smiled brilliantly, _"Stars, but my son picked a beautiful woman. It is perfect, Aria; both for you and for the wedding."_

"Thank you, Sahuna." she manages to mumble, blushing, before hurrying back into the change room with laughter trailing behind her.

Vetra has turned off the feed by the time she emerges in her own clothes, paying for the dress before she's dragged off by the others.

 _It's girls-day_ , is all she's told, and she's more than happy to go along, feeling happy and excited.

_I hope Jaal likes the dress._

 

* * *

 

 

 They arrive on Havarl the day of the ceremony and say goodbye to the rest of the Crew before grabbing their things and setting out.

It's strange to turn and watch the Tempest leave the planet without her, but she certainly doesn’'t expect them to hang out and do nothing for three days while they’re at the wedding.

Because that's apparently how long Angaran Wedding Celebrations took.

"We are not expected to be present the entire time, Aria," Jaal assures her with a laugh, giving her a hand up into the shuttle and making sure the luggage is secure before jumping in himself, "The first day is the most important, as it is the day of the Ceremony itself. The rest will just be celebrating - lot's of food and drinking."

"So long as we get breaks to sleep, I'll be happy." Aria pauses, thinking, before giving him a worried look, "Should I have bought _three_ dresses?"

That earns her a roar of laughter, " _No_ , Darling One! Do not fret! Most will not change their garments during the celebrations - or if they do, it will be to something less formal. Your one dress is fine, or whatever other clothing you've brought, after the first day."

"Okay." she relaxes with a sigh, glancing out the window at the lush jungle below, recognizing the area ahead as being near the Ama Darav compound, "Okay. So what's the plan, again?"

"We will be staying at the main house, as will most of the family and guests; we will be in my room, which my mother has assured me has been _tidied_ in recent days."

His annoyed expression only makes her snort, waving for him to continue.

"That is where we will return to sleep and wash - there are multiple bathrooms, do not fret. The wedding itself will take place outside, in the family pavilion meant for such events. The actual ceremony is private, and fairly short, but we can mingle with the other guests while it is taking place."

"Only once the newlyweds have emerged can everyone sit down to eat, and from there the celebration begins."

"You're sure we shouldn't have brought gifts? I feel like such a cheapskate."

"Cheap skate?" Jaal muses on the word briefly before shaking his head, "Etta will be moving into her husband's family home - or to wherever he has made his home, I am unsure which. He will have lavished her in gifts himself, however, and all that is asked of us is our presence. Is... giving gifts a part of human marriage ceremonies?"

"Normally, yeah, especially if it's a couple who's been living with their parents. House wares, money... stuff to help them start out."

Jaal nods, making a curious noise, and she takes the chance to ask more.

"Have you met Etta's fiancé?"

"Sahruul? I have not; my True Mother tells me that he is originally from Voeld, and that he is now a highly respected farmer on Aya. I suspect they met there, while Etta was on her last _Vesaal._ "

"When was that?"

"Hmm... hard to say? She was there when you first arrived on Aya. I am told they have been near inseparable since then. I believe he proposed rather quickly."

"How _do_ Angara propose?"

"We ask. And offer a token of affection, in most cases. It can be a piece of clothing, jewelry, or a handcrafted instrument, to name a few. What about humans?"

"What, the human VI didn't give you all the info?" Aria can't help teasing, since she's caught him speaking to the thing every time they're on the Nexus.

Jaal gives her an exasperated look, "It did give me _some_ information on the subject, but much of it was... confusing. There was lots of mentions of a 'diamond rush' and 'the bigger the better'. I had more so hoped for _your_ description."

"A ring." Aria clears her throat, feeling a little heady suddenly, "Normally, the man - or whoever, but _way_ back in the day it was always the man - will buy a ring, and he'll propose with that. The ring serves as a way to show that the woman is taken."

" _Normally_ , it's 'supposed' to be a diamond ring, but that's mostly big jewelry companies pushing the diamond because they're so expensive. Plus, unless someone stumbles on a rare diamond supply out here in Heleus, anyone on the Nexus looking to propose will either need to go scrounging through the stores or choose something else."

"And what is your preference, Darling One?"

Okay, now she's definitely blushing. "Well... I never really bought into the whole 'diamonds are the way! bigger is better!' bull crap they try to sell. I like blue stones, honestly, and simple designs, not gaudy looking baubles. I had a small ring when I was younger, that Scott gave me for my birthday; just a thin band of tiny blue sapphires. I lost it when we moved back to Earth, but..."

Aria shrugs, turning her gaze back out the window less she turn even _more_ red under his curious stare, gasping a little, "Hey, we're here! And - Jaal, was Sahuna _supposed_ to meet us at the landing pad?"

Jaal's gaze immediately follows hers, eyes narrowing, "No, she was not. I hope nothing bad has happened."

They both hop out of the shuttle the moment it's docked, forgoing the luggage in favor of greeting Sahuna, worried by her unexpected appearance.

Sahuna immediately soothes their worries with laughter and tight hugs, face a clear expression of joy, "Ah, my favorite son and daughter! At last you are here! We are so happy you are with us, Aria."

"I'm happy to be here," Aria responds easily, stealing a second hug from the Angaran woman because the familiar affection is like a balm to her soul, "Although you're already dressed; should we have changed beforehand?"

"No no, Aria, you have plenty of time; I must be present at all times today, and so have been ready since early morning."

"Is everything alright, mother?" Jaal questions, worry clearly still eating at him, "We did not expect you to meet us when we landed."

"Everything is _wonderful_ , Jaal! I received news just a few moments ago, you see, and could not wait to tell you once I saw the shuttle!" Sahuna seems to almost vibrate with excitement, small static waves dancing along her skin, "Koana has given birth!"

Jaal's expression shifts to joyful surprise, and Aria blinks. She _very vaguely_ remembers Koana from her _first_ visit to the compound - a pale teal woman, she thinks - but she hadn't been there the next time, and all she really knows about her is that she's Jaal's sister.

_I didn't realize she was pregnant!_

"When did this happen? Was the birth safe?"

"Just an hour or so ago and yes, everything went smoothly. Koana and the babies are healthy and safe."

"How many?"

Sahuna's grin widens, "Three!"

"Three!" Jaal bellows joyfully, and Aria squeaks when he grabs her around the waist and starts swinging her around, clearly needing an outlet for his happiness, "Three nieces or nephews! Did she say what they are, mother? Did she tell you their names?"

"No, the only other detail I have is that they plan to be here for the final day of the celebrations, if all goes well. I just knew you would want to hear the good news."

"Is three common?" Aria asks once Jaal sets her back on her feet, feeling a little dizzy from all the spinning.

"Yes; multiples are most common for Angara. Rarely do we only have one child per pregnancy." Sahuna smiles calmly, likely reading the slight panic on her face, before taking her hand, "But never mind that for now. Come, come, let us get you settled so that you may get ready, Aria. You deserve a chance to mingle before the celebrations begin!"

Aria allows Sahuna to lead her on when Jaal gives her a nod, clearly okay with grabbing the luggage himself.

The house is full of even more energy than usual, trays and platters of food everywhere in the kitchen, Angara milling about in formal wear or half-dressed as they pass through, calling out greetings to her.

There's one other main difference, she realizes with a start; this time, she's seeing _children_.

They're underfoot and following around after the adults, or out of the way giggling, and Aria can't help looking around, seeing how many she can spot.

They don't look much different than the adults; it seems as though, as it is with humans, they are simply smaller, slightly ganglier, still developing. And... _squishier_ , she allows herself to think, eyeing the pudgier ridges of muscle lining their faces, not as firm as the adults.

_They're adorable._

"Sahuna, this is my first time seeing Angaran _children_. Where were they, before...?"

"Ah, you are sharp, my daughter. The first time you visited, not everyone had accepted you, so the children were kept away. The second time, the children were _allowed_ out... but I believe they stayed in hiding and watched, instead, as is the nature of our children when something _new_ arrives."

By new, Aria realizes Sahuna means _Alien_ , and she can't blame them one bit.

Now, though, she feels a distinct _prick_ at the back of her neck, as though she's being watched. Looking back, she's in time to see a few small, colourful heads duck behind a counter before Sahuna pulls her further in, towards Jaal's room.

She gets the feeling a few more times, always looking back and catching the barest hint of colour, childish giggling chasing after them - one flash of pink lingering longer than the rest - and then they're at the door.

"I think they're _following_ me." she tells Sahuna, who laughs joyfully.

"I would not be surprised! Many of them were whispering about your visit, wanting to meet the Great Pathfinder! Maybe some of them will even be brave enough to _speak_ to you, by the end of the celebration! For now, Aria, relax, get ready, and come join us in the Pavilion once Jaal and yourself are prepared. This shall be quite the wedding."

Sahuna steals one last hug before hurrying off to help, leaving Aria to step into the room and smile at the familiar little space, fond memories springing up.

The door opens behind her after another moment, and she shuffles to the side to allow Jaal in, the Angara setting their bags down with a huff.

"The children seem to be quite interested in you, Aria." he comments, grinning, "I nearly ran over them attempting to get in the door. We'll see if they manage to speak to you, however; they may be too shy."

"I hope they will. Also, your mother was right; the room _is_ tidier."

Jaal 'hmphs', "If you'll recall, it was not _me_ who left boxes on the bed the last time we visited."

"Oh, relax, Jaal, it all turned out okay, right? I mean," Aria's teasing, stepping up against him and resting her hand on his chest, "It didn't deter me from saying _yes_ , now did it?"

"Thank the Stars." Jaal chuckles, bending to steal a quick kiss before gesturing to their luggage, "Now then, we should get ready. It is best to be at the Pavilion well before the Bride and Groom emerge."

Aria nods, and they separate to prepare.

She pulls her dress out before beginning to strip, setting her armor carefully to the side before working at the rest. Then she yanks her shirt off, tugs off her pants and socks, and works at pulling the dress on.

"Jaal," Aria calls quietly once it's up, "Can you help me with the zipper?"

"Of course, Darling." she hears him cross over and then feels him take hold of the zipper, tugging it up in one smooth motion, "There, good to go. Come - Mother must have had this mirror moved here, though it does seem appropriate..."

Aria laughs and allows him to lead her, standing before the mirror and blinking at the reflection. Then her eyes narrow, lips twitching as she looks him over, "Jaal, did the girls blab about what colours I was wearing?"

"I _may_ have enquired," Jaal chuckles, arms wrapping loosely around her so that his hands are clasped over her belly, pulling her back against him, "Luckily, I was already planning to wear this Rofjinn; I guess we are just very in sync with each other, Darling."

"Mhm." his Rofjinn is just a bit fancier then his usual one, teal cloth with black accents - and it matches her dress perfectly. She bites her lip, seeking his eyes in the mirror, "Does... do I look okay? I don't normally wear dresses..."

"Darling One." his tone of voice halts her, expression a tad darker than before, "You are breathtaking, a true vision... and were we not in my True Mother's house, about to attend my cousin's wedding, I would be _showing_ you just how beautiful I think you are."

Heat flares at that, and Aria swallows thickly, licking her lips. "Maybe later?" she asks quietly, not bothering to hide the reflection of want in her own gaze.

"Maybe." Jaal squeezes her once more before releasing her, instead offering her his hand, "Shall we go, before my control reaches its limit?"

Aria only nods and takes his hand, allowing him to lead her out towards the Pavilion.

And that want is immediately snuffed by a slight fear as they exit into a crowd of Angara.

A fear that vanishes the moment she and Jaal are noticed, faces both familiar and new calling out greetings, several approaching them to clasp hands with Jaal and welcome Aria to the gathering.

Aria knows she'll never remember all of the names, but she tries nonetheless, answering the greetings whole heartedly and returning compliments, surprised that she doesn't feel overwhelmed at all.

Perhaps it's because they are treating her like family, like someone they've known for years - or it could be Jaal's arm wrapped snugly around her waist, a grounding touch amidst the sea of greetings.

Teviint and Baranjj say hello before moving to another group, though Lathoul and Finn - one of Jaal's _older_ brothers, a dark blue Angara whom she remembers seeing the last time they'd visited - stay with them, chatting about how _different_ things were with the Kett pushed back, how much _quieter_.

"Finn, where is your mate?" Jaal questions after a while, looking around in confusion, "And where is _Tela_? I have not seen her in some time, she must have grown quite a bit by now?"

"Anjil is in the middle of a Resistance mission; she could not come, though you know she prefers the field over social gatherings anyways. Tela is here; I believe she has been following your Pathfinder along with the other children, in fact-"

It's then that Aria feels a gentle tug at her skirt and looks down, frozen by a big pair of starry blue eyes. It takes her a moment to realize what she's looking at; a tiny Angaran girl, the size of a human 4 year old, with delicate features and pretty pink skin, whorls of purple and pale blue clear on her arms.

"H-hello?" Aria squeaks, not wanting to scare her off but unsure how to proceed. It didn't matter _how much_ she wanted to socialize with the kids; she would hold herself back until they didn't seem so wary of her.

_Not that she seems very wary of me..._

"Tela! There you are, young one!" Jaal goes to one knee so he can address the child at her level, grinning widely, "You've gotten so big!"

"She takes after her mother." Finn laughs, though the child's attention remains on Aria, hand still fisted in her skirt.

"Auntie?" she says quietly, voice soft and curious, and Aria's heart melts even as Tela turns to look at Jaal, as though looking for affirmation.

Jaal's grin turns affectionate, gaze joyful, "Yes, Tela; Auntie Aria."

Tela nods, releasing her dress and looking back at her, before lifting her arms plaintively, "Up?"

Aria gives Finn a questioning look before bending to scoop the child up, settling her against her hip and _hoping_ she's holding her properly. "Okay, Tela?"

"Okay." the child is suddenly _smiling_ , leaning comfortably against her shoulder, one little hand clutching gently at the top of her dress, "Auntie."

Her heart just about bursts at that, shooting looks at Jaal and Finn as Tela mumbles happily and cuddles closer. "Um... is this...?"

"I believe you've been adopted, Ryder." Finn laughs joyfully, "Let me know if she is ever too much."

"No, no, I'm good. I don't mind." Aria bounces a little, earning a quiet giggle, surprised when Jaal's arm is back around her waist to pull her against him.

"See?" Jaal teases quietly, expression one of obvious pride and adoration, "My family - _our_ family - already loves you. Even the children."

"Tela, anyways." she laughs, tilting her head back to press a kiss to his jaw, "The other's might take a bit more work."

"Considering how _jealously_ they are currently eyeing Tela, I do not think that will be a problem."

Tela scowls at that - and the expression on her little face is just _adorable_ \- clutching at Aria's top tighter and grumbling " _My_ Auntie."

All three of them can’t help laughing at that.

A hush runs through the Pavilion suddenly as a single, clear note - almost like that of a flute - rings out from the far edge, Aria turning to look along with everyone else.

A couple has appeared at the top of a small set of stairs - gowned in fancier clothes than the rest of the gathering and glittering golden accents, smiling brightly down at the pavilion - followed by a woman dressed in priestess garb, the one who had played the instrument.

Aria recognizes the woman as Etta just as a _roar_ goes up from the crowd, cheering and clapping joyfully, celebrating as the newlyweds come down the steps to join them.

Tela makes a tiny sound and burrows closer to her, and Aria holds back a wince of her own at the volume, though she’s grinning along with everyone else.

People begin dispersing to their appointed tables as the couple moves amongst them, greeting guests and accepting congratulations.

“Come, now, Tela,” Finn gently pulls the displeased child from Aria’s arms and settles her on his own hip, smirking a little at her annoyed expression, “We must offer our own greetings and settle to eat. You can play with the Pathfinder later.”

Tela just continues pouting, and Aria waves a little as her father carries her away to speak to the newlyweds, leaning gratefully back against Jaal’s warmth.

“Someone looks sad,” Jaal teases, resting his chin on her head and humming softly.

“Never thought I’d be any good with kids.” she mumbles back, squeezing his arm, “Guess I was wrong.”

“Tela is certainly fond of you, Dearest.”

“She’s _adorable_. Finn can drop her off anytime.”

“Careful, Aria; or you may become the new babysitter.”

“I’m okay with that.”

Jaal doesn’t have the chance to respond before the Newlyweds have reached them and Etta is pulling Aria into a tight hug, laughing joyfully, “I am so happy you came, cousin; I would have been devastated if there had been some issue preventing it.”

“I’m happy to be here.” Aria returns the hug after a moment of surprise, smiling honestly when she pulls back, “You look beautiful, Etta. I’ll admit the ceremony is not quite what I’m used to.”

“I expected as much! But I am glad you are here, regardless. And Jaal!” Etta pulls away to hug him as well, grinning widely, “Never have I seen you looking so joyful! The Stars work in strange ways indeed! Here, this is Sahruul, you haven’t met before.”

“Welcome to the family,” Jaal greets jubilantly, grasping the other man's hand, “Do be sure you look after her, hmm?”

“Of course.” Sahruul chuckles, grip just as tight, and Etta steals one more hug from each of them before continuing through the crowd.

“Come, Darling One,” Jaal’s hand is back on her waist, guiding her along, “It is nearly time to eat.”

Aria allows him to lead her, happy when she see’s they are sharing a table with Sahuna, Lathoul, Teviint and Baranjj.

“It is almost time,” Sahuna smiles as they take their seats, gesturing at the giant plates of food covering most of the table, “Once they have finished greeting everyone, Etta and Sahruul will take their seats, and we can eat. I did my best to ensure you could safely eat the food prepared, Aria.”

“Will you be offended if I still have SAM scan it?”

“Not at all!”

SAM confirms that every food item present is safe for human consumption, and once the word is given that the newlyweds are seated, the feast begins.

Aria knows that the Angara have a rather _interesting_ sense of taste, and so she takes little bits of things to try, eventually finding a few dishes she likes and sticking with them.

Perhaps halfway through the meal Aria feels a familiar tug at her skirt, smiling down at the child watching her plaintively, “Hello again, Tela, all done dinner?”

Tela nods, lifting her arms again, “Sit with Auntie?”

_Okay, this is no fair, how is this kid so cute??_

“Sit with Auntie.” she agrees, bending to scoop her up and settling her comfortably on her lap, Tela humming happily to herself as Aria carefully continues to eat.

Sahuna gives her a very _knowing_ look at one point and Aria blushes, glad that Jaal is too engaged in his conversation with Lathoul to notice.

The celebration has clearly begun when couples begin standing up and spinning around the pavilion, music ringing clear, laughter ringing out.

Finn steals Tela back when she begins to yawn, bidding them a good night, and then Jaal pulls Aria up and begins spinning her around the dance floor, leading her in the unfamiliar dance sequence.

Aria goes with his movements, thrilled and happy, suddenly so very comfortable with his family.

They spin alone for a while before being joined by his siblings, then Etta and Sahruul, and soon there  is a large group forming, all spinning together, laughing and drinking and celebrating.

Finally, though, Aria has to call it a night, stomach aching from laughing and feet sore from dancing. They head back to the house with promises of returning once they are awake, leaning comfortably against one another as they retreat.

Sleep ends up being the last thing on her mind once they’ve reached his room, Jaal deftly unzipping her dress only to slip his hand beneath the material, lips and teeth finding the base of her throat.

Aria only ensures her dress is hung up and the door is locked before kissing him back and giving in.

 

* * *

 

 

They wake late in the morning, showering and dressing and returning to the pavilion to rejoin the festivities.

Aria is startled when she’s _swarmed_ by a gaggle of children the moment they arrive.

Clearly, if they’d been shy before, Tela’s easiness with her had helped them overcome it.

The pink child happily attaches herself to Aria’s dress while the other’s stay in front of her - close but not _to_ close.

“Play with us!” they request, giggling, and Aria can’t even consider saying no.

She hears Jaal laughing behind her briefly before being tugged away by the kids, Tela still clinging stubbornly to her skirt.

Aria doesn’t mind; after everything’s that's happened, she is _thrilled_ to be accepted and trusted by them, and doesn’t mind spending time playing.

She can’t keep track of the names no matter how hard she tries, doesn't even _try_ to figure out what relation they are to Jaal - Maeve is pale purple, Tav and Racen are green, Maedri is blue - but they don't seem to mind, content to simply have her play with them.

Clearly, tag and hide-and-seek are universel kids games, and if Aria occasionally uses her biotics to catch a child, the giggling clearly shows they don’t mind.

They disperse when it’s time for the proper dinner meal - though Tela insists she is _eating_ with Aria this time, and Aria can’t say no - and then return afterwards, wanting to dance.

This time, though, they drag Jaal along as well, a big circle of giggling children with the two adults at its head, spinning around and enjoying themselves.

And while she doesn’t say anything, Aria feels a sort of _longing_ develop, the longer they play with the kids - watching how easily Jaal handles them, the clear happiness on his face as they dance - _I think I want…_

The kids head to bed one by one until it’s just Tela remaining, practically asleep in Aria’s lap, barely noticing when Finn steals her away once more.

They simply sleep, that night, curled into one another, content and exhausted and dreaming.

 

* * *

 

 

 For the final day, Aria decides to change into a nice shirt and skirt set she’d brought with her instead of the dress - it feels more cleanly, for one thing, and would make chasing children around _much_ easier.

Jaal likewise changes his Rofjinn - settling for a darker blue one she hasn’t seen before - and they wake early enough to join Sahuna and Lathoul for breakfast, the pavilion still lively with chatter and laughter despite the early hour.

Then Sahuna gasps and bolts up, stark joy on her face, and Jaal follows a moment later, pulling her up as well.

Looking towards the entrance, Aria immediately realizes why.

The woman she recognizes as Koana is striding quickly towards them, a bundle cradled in each arm, and what must be her husband walks beside her, a third bundle in his own arms.

Koana settles at the table with Sahuna, and they’re swarmed the moment people notice the babies, congratulations sung out amidst the laughter and coos of the babies.

How Aria manages to snag the chair beside Koana she isn’t sure, but she takes full advantage of it: leaning in close to get a good look, not quite sure if she should touch them and reigning herself in as best she can.

“Tea, Keon, and Mae.” Koana announces proudly - pointing in turn at the purple, green, and teal babies - “All very well behaved, so far, though two days is to early to really _know_.”

“They’re beautiful.” Aria says honestly, thinking _Even squishier then the children. Adorable._

Koana gives a smile that is all teeth, “Want to hold them?”

“A-are you sure?”

“Yes, Aria, here. Settle them just so-”

“All three? At once? I don’t-” she cuts off when there’s suddenly three babies in her arms and reacts without thinking, biotics rising to help steady and secure them.

All three make soft noises and curl immediately closer, tiny purrs leaving them, and Aria stares wide-eyed at their mother, “Um… should they be doing that…?”

“My children like you better then me!” Koana ‘hmphs’, joking, “Whatever that energy is, they like the feel of it; _the pulse_. Good job.”

“You, Darling.” Jaal chuckles behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders and nuzzling against her hair, “Are a treasure.”

Aria turns a little pink at that, though she’s smiling, bouncing the babies a little while maintaining the field, eventually passing them off when other family members want turns.

She’s almost immediately stolen by the older children, laughing and going along with it.

 _This is my family now, to,_ she thinks, glancing back at Jaal with a smile, _And I love it._

 

* * *

 

 

 “Finn, have you seen Aria?”

Finn’s grin is knowing as he turns, giving Jaal a shrug, “Lost your Darling, have you brother?”

“She has been stolen by the children for most of the day, but they are conspicuously _absent_ at present.”

“I am unsure, Jaal, but Tela is likely wherever your Pathfinder is. You could ask our True Mother; I believe I saw them speaking, earlier.”

“Thank you.”

Jaal claps Finn on the shoulder and follows the lead, spotting Sahuna near the compounds doors and heading over. It’s been at least a few hours since he has seen Aria, and he is very ready to steal her back from the children and retreat to bed.

For _multiple_ reasons.

“Mother, have you seen Aria?”

Sahuna’s grin tells him she has even before she speaks. “I have, in fact; she offered to help Koana soothe the babies to sleep. Come, come.”

“That does sound like her.” he muses fondly, both unsurprised and overjoyed by Aria’s affection for the children, and theirs for her.

“Yes. Ah.” Sahuna pauses before the door to the common room, putting a finger to her lips before leading him in.

Jaal is nearly overwhelmed by the longing that the sight before him awakens, mouth a little dry.

Koana is in one of the arm chairs with two of the babies, but that’s not what he’s looking at.

He’s looking at Aria, lying fast asleep on the couch, a baby held close to her chest and a number of the other children sprawled on her legs and beside her, Tela tucked up against her side and the others haphazardly arranged, all sleeping soundly.

 _What if?_ A familiar little voice asks, imagining it was not his nieces and nephews surrounding her but their _own_ children, biological or adopted it didn’t matter but their own, their family, _What if?_

Sahuna watches him knowingly, “I _do_ hope you intend to make her an _official_ member of the family, Jaal. _Soon_.”

Jaal scoffs, but he can’t hide his grin, “I am… almost ready, to ask. But there is one more thing I must acquire first.”

“I may need Liam’s aid with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥
> 
> For anyone curious, Aria is wearing this dress -> https://www.lechateau.com/style/jump/Jacquard+Halter+Gown/productDetail/Collection/357630/cat37630734


	26. Log #24: A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angaran’s give a gift; humans give a ring.
> 
> Jaal decides to do both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Definitely fluff.
> 
> Gonna dedicate this to two lovely artists on Tumblr this time around:
> 
> @lynngo-art again because a)srsly her design of Tela is spot on and her art is adorable go look and b)she mentioned proposals in her tags on that sketch and well... >3> ;;; For anyone who hasn't seen the adorable sketch she did of Aria and Tela it's over heeeere -> https://lynngo-art.tumblr.com/post/161804131939/quick-doodle-of-aria-and-tela-for
> 
> and also to @gangstagandalf for all the lovely compliments on the story and super awesome art for this series!! Go check both these awesome people out!! ♥ ♥
> 
> And just a big thank you to everyone who's supported me so far, both for this work and Starbursts. You guys are awesome ♥ ♥ ♥ Still quite a ways to go guys!! So long as I have ideas I'll keep writing ♥
> 
> Enjoy!

"Want to go with Auntie! Please?"

"It's really no trouble, Finn; I can give her a tour of the ship, at least."

"So long as you promise to return her _before_ takeoff, Ryder. I fear you're becoming as attached as Tela."

"H-Hey! I wouldn't-!"

"I jest, Pathfinder. Go on, Tela, have a look around. But stay close and listen to Aria when she says it's time to go."

"Yes, Father! Auntie! Up!"

"Alright, kiddo, up we go. We'll be done in about an hour, Finn, promise."

As much as Jaal enjoys the scene before him - watching the easy banter between his brother and his beloved, seeing Aria scoop Tela up in a now-familiar motion, settling her easily on her hip - it makes slipping away all the easier, silently heading up into the Tempest and towards a specific storage room to the left of the loading ramp.

He has a specific, _secret_ matter to take care of, after all.

Liam looks up from his seat on the couch, feigning ignorance despite the smirk pulling at his mouth, "Alright, Big Guy, what're we up to?"

Much as he normally enjoys the humans presence and considers Liam a close friend, today his faked innocence only makes him scowl. "Liam, I went over the details in the email."

The human allows to smirk to form then, leaning forwards to give him a wicked look, "I know, mate, but I want to hear you _say_ it."

Jaal gives an exasperated sigh, making sure the door is shut firmly before turning back to his frustrating friend, "I need your help to find a ring."

"For...?"

"Aria."

"And the purpose behind this ring is...?" Liam's grin stretches at the growl that escapes the Angara, "Jaal, buddy, c'mon, this is only gonna happen once, humor me. Why do you need the ring?"

"I need your help finding a ring for Aria so that I can propose to her." Jaal rumbles, hoping to appease the human.

Going by the triumphant _woop!_ Liam lets out, it worked.

" _There_ , was that so hard? Now then! I got Aria's ring size from Lexi - not sure _why_ she had that intel, and yeah she probably knows _why_ I asked, but whatever - _but_ I have no idea where to even start looking for a ring. So! I asked our _specialist_ for help!"

Jaal jumps slightly when the door slides open and Vetra steps inside, looking just as done as he feels.

"Liam, really, even I thought that was overkill."

"You got the goods or not?"

Vetra shakes her head, but Jaal can tell she's grinning as she lifts her arm and steps closer, already scrolling through lists as the door clicks shut once more. "For what it's worth, Jaal, I'm _happy_ you're asking. And I swear I won't tell Aria."

That relaxes him somewhat, "Thank you, Vetra."

"Now, what type of ring are we looking for? Standard, giant diamond?"

"No. Aria does not like diamonds." Jaal pauses, frowning, "She likes... blue gems. Nothing, ah... 'gaudy', is that the word?"

"Gotcha. Small and simple, elegant, but unique. Sounds like our Pathfinder."

Vetra brings up list after list, and the three of them end up squished onto Liam's couch, pouring over the choices - sorted so that only proper sized rings with blue stones come up.

"There's... more then I'd expected." Liam admits after a while, but Vetra only shrugs.

"Jewelry's small, light, easy to toss in a personal locker for the trip. I'm not surprised, really."

"Wait." Jaal sits up suddenly, gaze locked on the screen, " _That one_."

Vetra scrolls back to the ring in question, and she and Liam lean in, squinting at it.

"Definitely unique - blue stones _and_ quartz, but none of the dreaded diamonds."

"Black band - ohhh, black _gold_ , that's neat-"

"Where is it?"

"Let's see... last known location was... well, shit." Vetra scowls, "It's on Aya. Sold to the general merchant a few days ago, in fact."

"How the hell do you know this stuff?"

"I have my ways."

Jaal barely hears their banter; he's standing and dialing a number on his comm. the moment he knows where it is, "Vetra, have Kallo set course for Aya. If Aria asks, I am retrieving an item for my True Mother."

"I take it you have a plan?"

Jaal only shoots Liam a smirk before heading for the tech lab, where he'd hidden the _other_ half of his gift, speaking into his comm. when the channel flickers to life, "Evfra, it's Jaal. I need a favor."

* * *

 

 Aria stands on the balcony of Jaal's apartment - arms crossed on the railing, breeze tugging gently at her hair - and sighs, staring fondly out over the wilder portions of the planet.

She had dutifully returned Tela to Finn only to be informed that their next stop was Aya, as Sahuna had asked Jaal to pick something up for her.

He hadn't specified what, but that was alright; retrieving something for Sahuna meant another visit to Havarl sooner rather than later, and she was more than okay with that.

Maybe she was a little too attached to his family, already... but considering their culture and how welcomed she had been, she didn't think so.

Jaal had been gone by the time she woke up, leaving her an email to say he would call her once he was finished, and to enjoy exploring as she wished.

So that's what she'd done... for a bit.

Aria had stopped into the Resistance Headquarters to check in with Evfra, who... still didn't seem to _like_ her, per say, but there was a degree of respect in his mannerisms, now, and an almost _smug_ sense of knowing that she wasn't sure she liked.

Then she'd checked in with The Moshae, who greeted her quite a bit more fondly then she might have expected.

"I am _tired_ , playing liaison, but... it is fulfilling, rewarding work, such as I have not had in quite some time." the Moshae smiles a little, looking her over, "You have _changed_ , Pathfinder. For the better. You are more like an Angara, now - more open. More in tune with yourself. Jaal has changed, to - you complement each other. I see that now."

"Thank you, Moshae."

In the end, Aria had found herself where she now stands - the balcony of Jaal's little apartment, his so long as he was considered one of Evfra's closest men, a bachelor style layout with a tiny kitchen in one corner, a decent sized bed in the other, and a small bathroom not _entirely_ different from the human variety.

Jaal had shown her where it was and given her access during their last visit to Aya, though he admitted he'd never spent much time there, even before joining the Tempest's Crew - _"Just to sleep, occasionally eat - or to think, when a day had been long."_

She'd laid down on the bed for a while, enjoying the familiar scent still left faintly on the pillows, before ending up where she now stood, hoping Jaal would call soon.

_I want to visit the kids again_ , Aria sighs, closing her eyes and bending to press her forehead against her arms, _I need to learn more of their names. And I want to see Tela and the babies again. Maybe we can just spend a week on Havarl._

_Fuck, when is Jill's baby due? Pretty soon. We can work on settling Meridian a bit more while Gil's on leave - oh, maybe we could spend a couple of months with Jaals family, then. I want to learn more about their culture, their family - but I don't want another Engineer on the Tempest while Gil's gone, should we ground it for a bit?_

_Hey everyone, holiday time, but we can't use the Tempest! Gaaaah, gotta figure that out-_

A familiar beeping from her omnitool snaps Aria out of her thoughts, smiling a little as she lifts her head and opens the channel, "Hey, Jaal, all done?"

_"Not quite yet."_ Jaal chuckles, _"Do you remember the Waterfall, Aria?"_

_How could I forget?_ she wonders, cheeks turning pink at the mere memory of their time there.

"Of course I do."

_"Good. Come, meet me here. I have something for you."_

Aria lifts a brow, "Do I get any clues?"

Jaal only laughs, _"It's a surprise."_

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

Aria's out the door the moment the channel closes, trying not to look _to_ frantic as she makes her way through Aya's streets, headed for that back pathway Jaal had led her down before.

She spots him the moment she steps out of the foliage - standing near the edge of the water, back facing her, looking as though he's holding something in front of his chest - and takes a moment to collect herself before striding forwards, grinning fondly at the familiar place.

"Okay, Jaal, I'm insanely curious now. What's going on?"

"I wanted to bring you back here. To where I first confessed my love." Jaal turns, smiling softly, the bundle in his arms catching her attention, "And where you reciprocated, and gave yourself to me. I was - and am - humbled by your love, Aria. And I have a gift for you."

He shakes the bundle out then, and Aria gasps a little, feeling giddy.

It's a Rofjinn, the same colours as his but with a little _Pathfinder_ emblem sewn onto the right shoulder, smaller then his, built for _human_ shoulders-

"You made me a Rofjinn." she breathes, feeling suddenly shy as he steps closer and hooks it around her shoulders, settling the material so _easily_ that it's like it's always been there.

"You may recall, quite some time ago, when I mentioned making _gifts_ for everyone," Jaal's voice is soft, full of affection, as he secures the clasp, examining his handiwork proudly, "And, finally, I was able to finish _yours_. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Aria pauses as a memory strikes, something he'd said recently, something that seemed to fit with the sudden trip to Aya, the special meeting place -

_"How **do**  Angara propose?"_

_"We ask. And offer a token of affection, in most cases. It can be a piece of clothing, jewelry, or a handcrafted instrument, to name a few."_

Oh. _Oh._

"Jaal-?"

Jaal's already sinking to one knee as her brain catches up, and her breath hitches, staring down at him with a frantic sort of _hope_.

_Is that Angara tradition? Did someone teach him? Is this real? Is he really-?_

"Aria," he says, pulling something from his pocket, face so anxiously affectionate and hopeful it _can't_ be anything else, "Darling One. Will you-?"

"Yes!" she can't help it; the second she'd seen it was a ring her heart had burst with joy, laughing and flinging herself at him, practically tackling him and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him joyfully, "Yes, yes, yes!"

_"Aria_!" Jaal is laughing even as he pushes her back slightly, manoeuvring into a sitting position with her in his lap, shaking his head at her, "Beloved, much as I appreciate your enthusiasm..."

"Yes?" she asks, tilting her head.

Jaal does his best to look serious, "You did not let me _ask_."

That just makes her start giggling, "I'm sorry. Go ahead."

Jaal's grip on her waist tightens, his expression shifting into one of obvious affection, "Aria Ryder. Pathfinder. Darling One. Temptress. Beloved." he pauses, lifting her left hand between them, "Marry me."

Aria blinks back tears, smiling widely, "Yes, Jaal."

Jaal's smile is blinding as he slips the ring on her finger, giving her no time to inspect it before he's nearly crushing her against his chest and kissing her soundly.

Then he's lifting her and standing and spinning her around, laughter ringing out into the air, the two of them together as they should be.

It's only after several more kisses and spins around the clearing that they head back to the Tempest, hands clasped, the looks they gather from the Angara they pass telling her the Rofjinn is not going unnoticed.

Likewise, the knowing looks of her Crew before they burst out in congratulations tells her _they_ were in on it, too.

They set course for Havarl - Jaal _had_ actually acquired a specific fruit for Sahuna from Aya, though the main reason had been for the proposal - and Aria only gets the chance to examine the ring _after_ a few hours of 'private celebrations' in their rooms.

Aria lies in bed with her hand held out above her head, Jaal tucked against her side, an arm over her belly and body pressed right up against her.

"It's beautiful." she breathes, loving the uniqueness of it - a black band with two strips of stones, one set pale blue and one clear quartz - before tucking her hand against her chest and turning to snuggle into Jaal's chest, content, "Thank you."

"Only the best for my fiancée." Jaal purrs, touch turning a tad possessive, and Aria loves the shiver the word sends through her.

They arrive on Havarl and have barely stepped into the compound when Sahuna appears and spots the ring and Rofjinn, her shouts bringing the rest of the family to them.

They're surrounded by his family, welcomed and congratulated, Tela attached to her, Sahuna wondering about human wedding ceremonies, Etta not-so-quietly mentioning growing their _family_ -

And Aria's never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	27. Log #25: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil’s about to take Paternity Leave, the Tempest is temporarily grounded, and the Wedding’s a ways away; it’s time to find a home for themselves on Meridian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY look what I managed! Even as I was working on the little oneshot thing the inspiration came back for this chapter so, tada! Nothing super exciting, some dorkiness on Scott's part, exploring Meridian... big stuff to come but not yet.
> 
> Regardless, enjoy? ♥

“Okay, I give… you were right, Cora.”

“See? I  _told_  you, Scott.”

Aria spares a glance over her shoulder, focus mostly on navigating the Nomad through the terrain of Meridian, “What’re you kids bickering about back there?”

“Scott didn’t believe that you were a good driver.” Cora quips, giving Scott a smug look.

“Hey, all I said was ‘Are you sure Aria’s okay to drive on an unknown planet?’. That’s it.”

Aria can’t help the snort that escapes her, Jaal chuckling in the passenger seat, “Oh, big brother, you have  _no_  idea. If I can handle  _Voeld_ , I think I can handle Meridian.”

“Which planet is Voeld again?”

“The ice planet.”

“Ohhhh.”

Aria only grins and shares a look with Jaal before returning her attention to the terrain ahead, steering the Nomad easily through the lush greenery of the jungle.

They’ve taken some time off, grounded the Tempest for the time being and set out to explore Meridian. Jill’s due date is drawing nearer, after all, and Gil had fought tooth and nail to get her to come to the new planet for the birth.

“It’s the safest of them all, dammit; there’s still Kett hanging out on Eos, and the Nexus is to stifling. Plus this way, you and the other’s won’t feel  _as_  stranded; there’s shuttles running from Meridian now, right?”

In the end, Gil had gotten his way, and Jill had a private suite in the newly re-vamped medical wing of Port Hyperion.

Now, then, is the time to explore; to set out and cover the ground they hadn’t had time to, before, to scope out any other viable outpost locations on the Seed world.

To find a home for her friends and family, Aria doesn’t say, though it’s clear the Crew knows; they’ve all come out on expeditions with her, mapping terrain, water sources, and any clusters of Remnant.

Because sure, right now the Remnant are friendly - controlled by the Core, which responds to SAM and Aria as though they were the creators - but she would rather be cautious.

No matter how much Peebee wants to settle in the middle of a Remnant structure.  _Peebee, no._

Today, it’s she, Jaal, Cora and Scott; kind of a double-date, she realizes, though it hadn’t been planned that way.

Her brother hadn’t bothered hiding anything from her, much to Cora’s initial embarrassment; as soon as it was official, Scott had sent her an excited email - followed by him pulling the startled blonde into a kiss the next time there was a Crew gathering.

It had earned him a few cheers from the Crew and a hard smack in the arm from Cora, but her smile told Aria she hadn’t really been mad.

Now, listening to them bicker in the backseat like an old married couple, she just grins wider.

They have a path today, a general direction; there’s a stream of fresh water they’re using as a guide, one they’d discovered on a previous trip out into the deeper areas of the planet.

Aria’s gaze is intent on the path, deftly steering around trees and rocks and Remnant pillars, following the stream easily forwards - and then  _slamming_  on the brakes when they’re suddenly free of the foliage, ignoring her companions surprised cursing to stare at the scene before them.

“Aria?” she barely hears Jaal calling her as she pops the hatch and hops out, striding determinedly forwards, turning in circles as she moves and just…  _smiling_ , amazed and ecstatic and so,  _so_  relieved.

Because the stream had led to a small lake of crystal blue water, a waterfall pouring down from a small mountain at the back, surrounded by a lush, open clearing, ringed with trees and flora, not a trace of Remnant visible.

“Wow.” Cora’s voice is an amazed whisper, hand latched to Scott’s as they approach the Pathfinder, “This is…  _perfect_.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said Aria was a good Pathfinder, holy…”

“Aria,” Jaal is at her side, smile mirroring hers, doing a wide sweep of the area with one arm, “What do you think?”

“It  _looks_  perfect. But better safe than sorry. SAM?” Aria lifts her arm, already moving closer to the water, “Scan everything. Is the water safe for consumption by all species? Any signs of Remtech? Anything here we should be worried about?”

_“Negative, Pathfinder. I detect safe levels of hydrogen and oxygen in the water, and the surrounding plant life is non-threatening. There is also no trace of Remnant within the immediate area. It would seem that you have found an inhabitable area for all currently known species.”_

“We did it.” Aria can feel tears welling up even as her smile stretches, laughing and turning to run back to the others, shouting “We did it!”

She’s made Outposts on other worlds, made them habitable, created thriving communities and partnerships and, really, this shouldn’t be making her so emotional, but it  _is_ , because she’s found them a  _home._

Not the Initiative, not the Colonists,  _them_. Her Crew,  _her family_ , she’s found  _them_  a home.

She’s always been better at looking after others, taking care of the rest of the Initiative - building Outposts, settling the colonists, helping the Angara - but asides from the Tempest, nowhere had felt like  _home_ , yet. Not to her.

Here, now,  _this_  feels like home. This little clearing with a waterfall bubbling nearby, lush grass and foliage and no sign of Remnant.

A home for she and Jaal, together. With the rest of the Crew nearby, the Tempest safe at the Port, easily locatable but far enough away to feel private.

Jaal clearly feels the same, going by his brilliant grin when he catches her and swings her around, laughter ringing throughout the clearing.

“A place of our own,” he murmurs conspiratorially, giving her a wolfish grin as he sets her back on her feet, “Perhaps, it could even be ready by the wedding. What say you, Darling One?”

“SAM,” Aria laughs, leaning up to press her forehead to Jaals, feeling giddy, “Send out a request, mark my location; need a startup out here, a rough layout for buildings. We’ll need to confirm with the others if they want their own homes out here, but ask for at least six rough layouts.”

“Jaal!” Scott calls suddenly, waving to the Angara from his position near the ring of trees, “Give me a hand for a sec, would you?”

“Of course!” Jaal releases Aria after one last squeeze, heading over to where the blonde man is standing and following after him into the bushes.

Aria shoots Cora a look, the blonde grinning as she approaches, “Do I  _want_  to know?”

“Guy stuff.” is all Cora says, gesturing towards the water, “Let’s get a closer look. I can’t believe you found such a perfect clearing, Aria; this is amazing.”

“Pure dumb luck.” the redhead quips with a half-grin, making her friend shake her head.

“Not dumb luck, Aria;  _you_  decided to follow the stream. Finding this was due to  _your_  decision. You did good.”

And, okay, that makes her feel teary again, but she manages to push it back and smiles, “Thanks, Cora. That means a lot.”

“Sorry about that, ladies!” Scott’s grinning proudly as he steps up behind Cora, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on top of her head, “Had some, ah…  _brotherly dues_  to take care of.”

Aria blinks at him, lifting her eyebrows at Jaal, “Which means…?”

Jaal’s grinning, hooking an arm around her waist, “Scott informed me that it was once customary for a man to ask his prospective bride's father for  _permission_  to marry his beloved. I had no idea, and since your father is gone… I asked Scott instead. Belatedly.”

Even as she’s shaking her head in amused bewilderment, Aria’s laughing and leaning into him, “Oh, my Gods, you didn’t  _have_  to, Jaal. Scott, you dork, honestly…”

“Hey, I was  _asleep_  for most of your ‘courtship’, little sister,” Scott grumps, still grinning from ear to ear, “Let me have my fun.”

“I do not mind, Aria,” Jaal assures her, squeezing her hip affectionately, “It makes me happy to know your brother approves.”

“Hell  _yeah_  I do.” Scott’s smirking now, “I haven’t seen her this happy since… ever, really. What kind of older brother  _wouldn’t_  approve of someone that makes his sister so happy?”

_“On that note,”_  SAM pipes up suddenly, drawing their attention,  _“There is an event that we have missed celebrating, and I apologize for not mentioning it earlier.”_

“Which event, SAM?”

_“Your birthday’s. According to my calculations, you and Scott were born roughly a week ago. Not including the 600 years you were in stasis, you are both now twenty-three. Congratulations.”_

There’s silence for a moment as this processes, then a  _whoop_  from Scott, a chuckle from Cora, a roar of laughter from Jaal, and a squeak from Aria as she’s once more scooped up and swung around.

Her arms go around Jaal’s neck to steady herself when he slows, sighing happily when he kisses her, uncaring that they have an audience.

Not that they care, going by the fact that Scott seems to be kissing Cora just as happily as Jaal is kissing her, so all’s good there.

He pulls back and her world is a pair of big, starry blue eyes, his arms tight around her and forehead against hers, energy dancing along his skin and transferring to hers, making her shiver.

“Happy birthday, Darling One.” Jaal whispers, and Aria only smiles and pulls him back down to her.

_Best birthday ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	28. Interlude #3: A Message from the Milky Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a new VI in the Cultural Centre, one with a hidden message meant for the Ryders from a particular individual.
> 
> A message from one pair of lovers to another, one Commander to one Pathfinder. Because sometime’s things just fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started playing Mass Effect 2 and I’ve read a couple fanfics and, just... feels hit. And this idea hit after seeing someone mention how that one VI could be Shepard and Garrus. 
> 
> So Yeah. IDK how right this is. I don’t care right now. I had to write it. Enjoy ♥

Jaal loves visiting the Cultural Centre when they're on the Nexus. He's been through every exhibit by now, gone through every piece of information both the Human and Pathfinder VI's can give him -

-and yet, this time, it's Aria leading him inside, a strangely determined look on her face.

"Darling One," he's been trying not to question her, happy to go wherever she wishes, but something seems off in her expression, some minor desperation he's not sure he likes, "What is it that has you so harried, Aria? Has something happened?"

"Liam said they added a new VI." is all she manages to respond before they're there, suddenly, and she's come to such a quick stop that Jaal nearly stumbles into her, one hand ending up on her shoulder to keep balance.

It's obvious that this is the VI in question, as it's not one Jaal has seen before, and it's a rather curiously  _detailed_  hologram at that.

It depicts a Turian with rough facial scarring and a visor not unlike his own, hand out and clasped with the second figure of the VI - a human female with short, curly hair and a few strange marks on her face, wearing armor that bares an  _N7_  insignia on the shoulder.

"It  _is_  them." Aria mumbles, drawing his attention, lifting her arm and typing something frantic, "I thought Liam was joking, or just mistaken, but no, it's  _them_ -"

"It's  _who_?" Jaal questions, concerned.

"Commander Arisa Shepherd and Garrus Vakarian. Heroes, back in the Milky Way - my dad knew her, from his N7 days, and I met her a couple of times when I was younger. Gods, Jaal, she was a  _legend_ , she came back from the  _dead_ , she was this force of nature that could just... accomplish anything!"

"Was?" he echoes.

_"Pathfinder, I have recovered a hidden datalog from the VI's programming."_  SAM speaks up before Aria can answer,  _"It bears nearly the same coding as the datalogs on your father's computer. While I can play it, I would suggest retiring to more private surroundings before doing so."_

Aria doesn't say a word before she's grabbed his hand and started pulling him away, Jaal glancing back at the VI one last time before they're back out in the open space of the Nexus and headed straight back to where the Tempest is waiting.

The rest of the Crew is either somewhere on the Nexus or tied up in their own areas, allowing them to reach their quarters on the Tempest in record time.

"SAM, lock doors, no access." Aria commands once they're inside, crossing over to the bed and forcing herself to sit on the edge, looking about to hyper ventilate.

Jaal - concerned and slightly panicked by her strange reactions - sits beside her, preparing himself for whatever could be in the file, letting an arm slink around her to rest gently on her hip.

It's as much to comfort her as it is to ground himself, and when she spends several moments merely staring at her omnitool, he prods gently, "Aria... the datalogs SAM mentioned. Are they the ones from...?"

She swallows. Nods. "From Liara T'Soni... about the Reaper attack. About how... how the Milky Way might be..."

_Gone_ , she doesn't say, but he knows - remembers the night she'd found the logs, the tears and the anger and the sorrow, the nightmares and sleeplessness as he'd cradled her in his arms, trying to comfort her - and tightens his grip on her waist, returning the nod.

"This... this could tell us what happened. Maybe. I don't... I don't know  _who_  would have saved it, especially in  _that_  VI, but..."

"Darling," Jaal cuts her off softly, "Play the log."

Aria swallows again, takes a deep breath, and lifts her arm, "SAM, play the datalog."

_"Playing datalog."_

There's a  _fuzz_  of data for a moment, as if part of the log got corrupted; then a female voice starts speaking, deeper then Aria's, but one she knows if the way she tenses is any indication.

_"January, 2187 CE. Commander Arisa Shepherd recording, with Garrus Vakarian as a silent - yes, Garrus, **silent**  - companion._

_Message coded for Alec Ryder and his kids, set to send hopefully before you're all out of reach. Assuming this transmits properly, hello again; hopefully I'm speaking to Alec, Aria, and Scott, but if not... hello to whichever Ryder has succeeded. I don't know where this log will hide itself, but SAM should be able to find it, if what Liara's told me is right._

_We're alive and recovering - some of us are better off than others. Garrus is mad at me for wanting to send this - I'm one of the worse off ones, you see - but I wanted to reach you before it was too late._

_The Milky Way is safe. We won. We lost a lot of good people, but we won. So now, it's up to you._

_Alec, you were a damn good N7, but don't let that get to your head; don't think demanding your way will work out there._

_Aria, Scott; I only met you a couple times, but you're good kids. You'll do damn good in Andromeda - just keep your wits about you._

_Oh - and one last tip. Fuck an alien if you get the chance."_

_"Really, Shepherd?"_  a second, male voice interrupts the first - Turian, by the echo of it - trying to sound incredulous even while laughing,  _"Such great wisdom."_

_"Oh, shut up, Garrus, you love it. In all seriousness; succeed. Take chances. Make your own Path._

_Maybe someday, we'll have a Relay to reach you out there. For now, know that the Milky Way is still here. And you'd **better**  have some fun while you're at it._

_That's it. Fuck, Garrus, when did I get so cheesy? Don't answer that, Vakarian._

_Arisa Shepherd and Garrus Vakarian, signing off."_

Jaal can tell Aria's crying even before the tears start to fall, feeling her tremble against him, sucking in a soft, startled breath.

And he knows, suddenly, who the human and Turian in the VI had been; what they represented, what they had  _done_ , and how much this log means to Aria.

Her original home, her history - still alive, still in one piece. Along with two people she had clearly looked up to.

Aria lowers her arm and turns to bury her face in his chest, the tears falling steadily now, and Jaal only wraps his arms around her and holds her close, rocking and purring in the way he knows she finds comforting.

It's several moments before she calms down enough to speak, still sniffling a little, but  _smiling_ , just a little, as though a weight has been taken from her.

"Darling One?" he questions softly, using his thumb to brush her tears away, cupping her face gently.

"Shepherd... I looked up to her  _so much_ , Jaal. She was this embodiment of determination. She could do anything." Aria sniffles again, "And to know that they  _won_... it's amazing."

"You've done amazing things yourself, Beloved." he reminds her gently, pressing his lips to her forehead, "Come back from the dead three times, figured out the Remnant, won a  _war_ -"

He's pressing kisses to different parts of her face as he speaks, and she's giggling by the time he reaches her mouth, sighing happily.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." Aria whispers against his lips, arms going around his neck now, the sadness replaced by a content happiness, "And... I guess I made her proud in  _one_  way."

"Oh?"

Her smile turns wicked, using her weight to push him back onto the bed, laying chest to chest with her pelvis pressing to his, "Well, I  _am_  fucking an alien, aren't I?"

Jaal lets out a hearty laugh, hand finding her left to lift it and stroke over the ring there, gaze going hooded, "I think you have her  _beat_ , Darling, considering we are engaged."

"Thank the Stars." she sighs, kissing him, and Jaal lets her lead, content with her in his arms, her weight against him.

And he hopes that somewhere, 600 years away, another set of lovers was just as happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God I hope that was okay! Let me know? ♥


	29. Log #26: Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill’s given birth, the houses are under way, and the wedding’s in four months: it’s time for some planning.
> 
> Aria doesn’t mind having Sahuna and Tela around to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, have a new - proper - chapter! We're getting closer to Weddings!
> 
> Two chapters, give or take... though if what I'm planning works out, next chapter will be. Interesting. In a way I think you guys will like - and I still need to finish Starbursts oops.
> 
> ANYHOO. ENJOY ♥

"Okay, so having it  _here_  should be safe - there's still a decent patch of land right over by the east end of the lake that has no current plots, so we can erect a temporary pavilion."

"That sounds perfect, Aria; we can arrange to have the shuttles land just within the ring of trees, and I can see about having some larger tents erected as guest houses. I must say, the family was  _ecstatic_  to hear we were having another wedding so soon."

Aria laughed, reaching around the child in her lap to mark down another name, "I'll bet. I'll leave the invites for your half of the family to you and Jaal, Sahuna, if that's alright."

"Of course, it will be simpler that way. Focus on those  _you_  would like to invite, Aria. Have you been able to look at gowns?"

"I have; I found one, actually. Thanks to Vetra. Here," Aria keyed up an image on her omnitool, holding her arm out so the Angara could see it, "Though I wanted to ask if you had any additions I could make? Anything to add some Angaran flare to it?"

"Beautiful - and I do indeed! I will bring them with me, next time I visit."

"Auntie!" Tela bounced in her lap, pouting and reaching for her arm, "Want to see!"

"Of course, Hun, here," Aria curled her arm back in, giving the child a clear view, "What do you think?"

"Pretty!" Tela bounced again, giving her a hopeful look, "Can I wear a pretty dress?"

"Of course -" Aria paused, smiling wider as a thought hit, "Actually, Tela, you can be my flower girl! How does that sound?"

The child looked puzzled, "What's a flower girl?"

"It means you get to walk in front of me when I come out, and wear a pretty dress, and throw flower petals everywhere."

"Yes!" the child started bouncing again, energy winding along her skin from excitement, big blue eyes going to Sahuna, "Please, can I, Nana? Please??"

"We'll have to ask Finn," Sahuna grinned, nodding, "But I cannot see him minding. Now, we must find  _you_  a dress, Tela."

"Yay! Pretty dresses with Auntie!"

It'd been three months since they'd scouted the lake on Meridian, and they now sat in the kitchen of she and Jaal's home; the first - and  _biggest_  - of the planned houses.

Theirs had a decent sized kitchen, full living room,  _huge_  master bedroom, a study and a second bedroom. It even had a parking spot for the Nomad. They were also on the end of the semi-circle - opposite the open place where they were planning the wedding - and had plenty of room and ability to expand the home if need be.

Aria felt like that was insinuating something, but she was too happy with the house and with the progress in general to care.

Their first night in the house had been spent in a private  _celebration_ , Aria waking to 'sunlight' in a mess of tangled sheets and with Jaal pressed firmly against her back.

Cora and Scott's little home was finished as well, the plot next to them, and the other's were well under way - Gil and Jill's  _nearly_  completed, just a few finishing touches left before they could move in.

This was also Sahuna's second visit to Meridian - as well as Tela's. The little Angara had gotten very attached to Aria, and demanded she be allowed to visit as well.

Aria had no issue with this whatsoever, and was used to the child being on her lap most of the time she was there.

"For the ceremony, I figured it would make more sense to have the Angaran half first - I'll walk down with Scott, head through the block to meet Jaal and the Priestess, and then return outside to do the human part?"

"Sounds perfect to me, Aria. And do know, daughter; it is  _expected_  that you and Jaal will slip away from the party long before the end."

Aria blushed and glanced down at Tela, but the child was happily occupied with the crayons she'd had Vetra procure for times she was over. "I, ah... guess that's a tradition amongst  _every_  species?"

"So it would seem." Sahuna laughed, still typing on her data pad, letters and words Aria wouldn't understand without a translation, "You were likely to busy to notice, on Havarl, but Etta and Sahruul did not join the party at  _all_  after the first day."

"Wow, really?"

Sahuna nodded, grinning widely, "I suspect there will be another pregnancy announced in the family shortly, in fact. I will let you know."

The sound of the Nomad pulling up cuts off anything Aria might have said, Tela jumping up excitedly.

"Uncle Jaal!"

"And at last, the boys arrive. I must say, Aria; I believe  _you_  are the better driver."

Aria only grinned, half-turning in her seat as the door slid open behind her, "How many trees, Cora?"

"Four. And he almost ran over a Remnant Pillar." Cora smirked as she headed for the kitchen, "Overall, though, not  _terrible_ , and the baby didn't  _cry_ , so."

"Bloody miracle." Gil grumped, giving Scott a  _look_ , "Your sister's definitely the better driver, mate. Sorry."

"I got us there and back in one piece, didn't I?" Scott mumbled, pretending to look offended, "And thanks to Jaal, we had a sleeping baby the whole time. Seriously, Jaal, how do you do it?"

Jaal stepped into her view then, chuckling, carefully cradling the tiny bundle in his arms, "When you have helped raise as many younger siblings and cousins as I have, you learn. Besides, Dian seems to be quite the calm baby."

Aria winced, shooting Gil a look, "Really, Gil? You  _really_  named your son Dian?"

"Hey, Jill liked it, too! She says hey, by the way; still not up to travelling."

"Well, she  _did_  just give birth a week ago, geez. Jaal, here," Aria sat a bit straighter, holding her arms out pointedly, "Gimme the baby."

Jaal shook his head and smirked, stepping in close to hand her the bundle, stealing a quick kiss in the process that had her smiling widely.

Tela had hopped off her lap and now stood beside her, eagerly staring at the baby, voice hushed, "A human baby?"

"Yes, Tela; Dian. He's Gil's son; my nephew."

"Hello, Dian." the child whispered, waving a hand at him, gasping in delight when he smiled and waved his little arms back at her.

"Well, lookit who's not afraid of holding babies anymore!" Scott whistled, an arm around Cora, grinning widely.

Aria snorted, "Scott, when you've had as many kids handed to you as I have since I defeated the Archon, you learn how to hold them."

"Noted."

"May I hold him?" Sahuna enquired politely, and Aria relinquished the baby to Gil, Tela hopping back into her lap as Dian was passed around.

"Have you made progress, Darling?" Jaal questioned quietly, leaning against the table beside her and resting a hand on her shoulder, thumb running gently over the back of her neck.

Aria shivered a little, smiling, "We did. I think we have just about everything figured out."

"Four more months." Jaal murmured, the affection in his gaze making her breath catch as it always did.

Aria lifted her hand to press over his, returning his look with one of her own, "I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	30. Log #27: Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months before the wedding, Jaal starts acting strange - more possessive, more attached, hands on her whenever possible.
> 
> Turns out Angaran Males go through a Season, and Jaal’s just hit his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHOY PEEPS. This chapters been half written for a month.
> 
> ...No, seriously. The smutty bits been done for ages; it was everything else that needed written.
> 
> Inspired by the other few fics I've seen around talking about Angaran Mating Cycles - hopefully mine's okay!
> 
> Enough babbling from me: enjoy! ♥

It starts with Jaal mentioning her scent.

"You smell...  _different_ , this morning." he has his face pressed against her neck as he says it, nose twitching, arms around her waist from when he'd originally stepped up behind her.

Aria laughs softly, attempt to get dressed currently thwarted by her Angaran fiance. There's no rush, however - being on leave for a while is nice like that - so she only hums and leans back into him, hands resting over his, "Different how?"

"It is... hard to explain." Jaal presses his nose closer to her throat, making her sigh, "Did you use different soaps when you showered? Or different... 'sham-poo'?"

"Nope, I used the same ones as always." she'd never been one for strong perfumey scents, or flowery ones - simple and clean suited her fine, "Is it a  _bad_  different?"

"Not at all, Darling. It is a very  _enticing_  change," he shifts, pressing his lips where his nose had been, sucking gently on her skin before releasing her, "You smell  _delicious_ , in fact."

"Don't I always?" Aria teases, pouting - though she's strangely flushed from his touch, heat creeping through her at the look he's wearing when she turns around.

"Of course," Jaal purrs back, expression affectionate but tinged with something  _darker_ , something that makes her shiver in a strange sort of anticipation, "Right now, though... it makes me want to  _devour_  you."

"Later, Jaal." she whispers, because as much as his want ignites her own, they  _did_  promise to go visit Gil and Dian, and she’d already showered, " _After_  we visit Gil."

"I will behave in front of the infant," he promises, and the matter of her scent being different seems briefly settled.

* * *

 

 

The next incident isn’t until about a week later, when Liam comes to visit the new house for the first time.

Jaal’s been glued to her side all day - which really isn’t anything strange or unusual, so she doesn’t take notice at first - and if he’s touching her a bit more often, brushing his hand against her arm, or her shoulder, or her fingers, she definitely doesn’t mind.

It’s when Liam strides into the house and gives a laugh, hugging her in greeting, that his behavior becomes incredibly  _strange_.

Aria’s barely returned the hug before she’s pulled away, squeaking in surprise when she’s anchored firmly against Jaal’s chest by his arms wrapped around her middle.

“Jaal?” she questions, trying to turn her head and get a good look at his face, startled and shivering from the static suddenly spanning over his skin.

“Hey, bud.” Liam definitely notices the change, staying where he is, clearly just as confused as she is. “How’s it going?”

“Well.” Jaal’s response would sound normal, if not for the growl underlying each word, arms tightening around her almost  _possessively_ , “And you?”

“Well. I mean good. I mean… uh…” Liam coughs, watching the motions of Jaal’s hands over the Pathfinder’s midsection, taking a step back towards the door, “Maybe I should, uh, come back another time?”

“That would be best.” the Angara agrees, grip remaining tight even once Liam has all but sprinted out the door, nearly glaring after him.

“Okay, hold on, what the  _heck_ -” Aria wiggles out of his grip, turning to frown up at him, “What was  _that_?”

Jaal blinks, seeming momentarily lost because he frowns, to, confusion written on his face, “What did…?”

“You basically man-handled me after Liam hugged me. Like you were staking a claim.” she softens, reaching up to cup his cheek, “Jaal, are you okay?”

“I am fine, Aria. I do not know…” Jaal covers her hand with his own for a moment before drawing away, already typing on his omnitool, “I am not sure what came over me. I must apologize to Liam immediately.”

Aria watches him until he’s entered the bedroom, frowning and rubbing at her arms, warm from the remaining static he’d left on her.

_If anything else seems weird, I’m calling Sahuna._

* * *

 

 A week later found Aria making the very call she’d been hoping wouldn’t be necessary, sitting out on the deck of their home so that Jaal couldn’t hear her.

Every encounter with other men - except Scott - had triggered the same reaction as Liam - Jaal anchoring Aria against him, growing more and more possessive and agitated the longer they were near.

He’d mentioned her scent several more times, as well, and hadn’t seemed quite himself, strangely off.

Then she’d woken that morning to him nearly panting, covered in sweat and giving off more static than ever, forehead nearly scalding her hand.

“Jaal, are you sick? You have a fever - do Angara get fevers? Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

Maybe she sounded a little hysterical, but Angara didn’t like to talk about sickness - so she didn’t even know if he  _was_  sick, if this was somehow normal, what to look for or do.

“I am not sick.” he’d assured her quietly, words sounding stiff and more as they had when they’d first met, reaching up to give her hand a quick squeeze, “Just need to rest a little longer. I will be fine.”

Aria had sat on the bed, chewing her lip, until he’d drifted off, immediately retreating to the front deck to call Sahuna.

Jaal’s True Mother picked up almost instantly, looking happy but surprised,  _“Aria, hello! This is a pleasant surprise, though you look worried; has something happened?”_

“I think Jaal’s sick, but he won’t tell me. He’s been acting really weird for about a week.”

Sahuna seems to go still, eyes narrowing,  _“Strange, how?”_

“It started off with something about my scent being different… and he’s been really possessive and  _touchy_  around other men, more so than usual. And this morning… his foreheads burning up, he’s covered in sweat and static, he looks  _sick_ …”

“ _Ah._ ” Sahuna exhales, looking relieved and knowing,  _“It is **that**  time, then. He is not sick, Aria; this is something all mature male Angara go through.”_

_“You must act quickly, though; bring him to Aya. Now. I happen to be here on business, so I can meet you. Tell him I requested you come, and do not tarry. I will meet you at the landing pad.”_

Sahuna ends the transmission without any more detail, leaving Aria to scramble back into the house and have SAM send a quick message that they need a shuttle, ASAP, and to let Scott at least know where they’re headed.

Jaal seems well enough to get dressed on his own despite still being covered in sweat and static, Aria tugging on her own clothes before leading him quietly out to the waiting shuttle.

He doesn’t even question where they’re going - just obeys her request, attention fully on her, a strange sort of  _hunger_  in his gaze that makes her shiver and wonder, again, what’s happened to him.

The smaller shuttle takes longer then the Tempest to get to Aya, and when they arrive two hours later Sahuna is there to meet them.

Along with several other -  _female_  - Resistance members, who form a sort of cluster around them as they start to walk, heading towards the headquarters.

Just as they pass the Tavetaan Sahuna grips her arm and pulls her back, stepping out of the formation and watching for a moment, silent, as the others continue on.

Only once they’ve rounded the corner and are out of sight does Sahuna give a sigh of relief, grip loosening as she tugs Aria along into the Tavetaan itself, “I am so relieved that worked; there must have been enough differing scents to distract him.”

“What?”

“I knew any men would set him off, of course, so I asked Evfra to send only females with me - he will delay him, until you are ready-”

“Ready for what?” Aria pulls gently from the other woman’s grasp, fear still gnawing at her, “Sahuna, what’s going on? What’s wrong with Jaal?”

“Nothing is  _wrong_  with him, Aria, I promise.” Sahuna slides into a table at the back corner of the establishment, near the fence that overlooks Aya, “Here, sit. I must explain.”

Aria immediately takes the chair opposite Sahuna, watching her expectantly.

Sahuna takes a moment, considering, before frowning, “Do humans… have a season?”

“A season?”

The Angara makes a vague hand gesture, “A season, a month… a specific time to, how do you say,  _reproduce_?”

And then her meaning clicks, Aria’s face flushing red, “Oh. Oh! Like… a  _mating_  season?”

“Yes! Exactly that. Do humans have one?”

“No, we don’t. Some other Milky Way species do -  _I think_  - and some Earth animals did, but not humans.”

“Angara do. Specifically,  _male_  Angara.” Sahuna folds her hands together on the table, leaning closer, “And that is what is happening to Jaal.”

_Okay, yeah, that would make sense._

“Explains the possessiveness…” Aria mumbles, still a little pink, “How often?”

“Every few years, give or take. It is different for every Angara. I know Jaal has gone through this at least once before, though he would not recognize the symptoms - it is quite different when one has a chosen Mate.”

“Okay. So… what happens now?”

“Jaal has spent the last week ensuring your interest, ‘scaring off’ other men, establishing that you are his. Now - possibly even at this moment - every instinct will be on finding and taking his chosen Mate.”

That makes her whole body flush with heat, heart thumping, “Oh.”

“The fever was a sign that his body was preparing, ready for a hunt, if needed.” Sahuna pauses and reaches across the table, giving her hand a squeeze, “Aria, my Daughter, if you are not ready for this, yet, we do not need to release him. Evfra can keep him quarantined until it passes; it will not hurt him, and there will be other seasons in years to come.”

“But…” Aria clears her throat, tries again, “It’s nothing  _bad_ , and I want to be able to help him with everything, no matter what. That’s what you do when you love someone, isn’t it? You support them. In everything.”

“It’s certainly not a  _bad_  situation, but just know; you will spend at least two days tied to him, locked away, having near constant sex as his body strives to reproduce. Can you handle that, Aria?”

“You weren’t kidding when you said nothing embarrasses you.” Aria mumbles, making Sahuna grin, “But… yes. I don’t want to lock him away alone; I want to be with him for this.”

“Very good. I will head to the Headquarters to speak to Evfra then; you should head to Jaal’s apartment, Aria. It is private, familiar to you both - and a safe space to hole up for a few days. Go now, and I’ll contact you when he’s been released.”

Aria nods and stands, heading back out the way they’d come, sending a quick though to SAM.

_SAM, only emergency calls for the next few days, reroute anything else to Scott and Cora._

_‘Yes, Pathfinder.’_

Good. Now she just had her Angaran fiance to worry about.

* * *

 

  _"Evfra released Jaal a moment ago; you have maybe five minutes to prepare."_

Aria swallows, nodding to herself and eyeing the door - left unlocked in preparation. "Any advice?"

_"Strip now; you won't have time once Jaal has reached you. And even as you deny him, do not seem as though you are trying to **flee**. He will read that as displeasure and disinterest. You want to be in control, yes, but not to push him away."_

"How... " Aria's blushing, but she forces herself to ask anyways, "I mean, will he listen? Or will it all be... instinct?"

_"Once you've subdued him the first time, the fog will clear. After that you can allow Jaal to lead, if you wish; that first display is all that is needed."_

"Right. Okay." another deep breath, fists clenching and unclenching, "Thanks, Sahuna. I'll... talk to you in a day or so, I guess?"

_"Of course, Aria. I will keep your Tempest informed. Be safe. And **do**  try to enjoy yourselves?"_

The channel goes dead, and Aria strips immediately, following Sahuna's advice and dropping the clothes into the duffle bag she'd brought with her.

It feels strange and awkward, standing naked in the middle of the apartment, but she knows it won't be long until Jaal arrives - driven by the instinct to Mate, to find and take his partner in an attempt to reproduce.

To find and take  _her_. And even though that thought makes warm wetness bloom between her thighs, it also worries her.

_The blockers shouldn't have worn off yet... I think. How long has it been? I don't even know-_

Her thoughts are cut off by the door sliding open and Jaal stepping in, SAM immediately locking the door behind him as per her earlier request.

His presence hits her like a physical blow, static still dancing visibly along the skin of his bare arms and chest, eyes intense and focused solely on her. He's only wearing a pair of the dark leggings he seems to favor when not in full armor, and Aria's unsure if that was on purpose or if he'd been stripping on his way there.

Jaal's gaze runs over her from head to toe and then back up again, turning predatory, voice a pleased rumble when he purr's "Darling One."

Aria is careful to keep her stance strong and tall, letting her gaze run over him in a mirror of his actions, licking her lips and giving him a coy look, "Jaal."

Jaal's expression shifts to one of pleased dominance, her challenge noted and accepted, and then he's stripping off the leggings and standing before her in all his naked glory, cock standing proud and ready.

Aria feels herself grow wetter in response, absently clenching her thighs together - and when he starts to circle towards her, she circles away.

_"You can be submissive if you choose to, of course, but I believe Jaal would prefer you put up a fight, at first. You are not a submissive person, Aria; so then, why would you submit in this?"_

Jaal's fast, and he has her in size and strength - if he gets a hold of her, Aria knows she'll be done.

Her only chance, then, is to use her speed - she needs to pin him before he pins her.

It's almost like a heated, desperate dance: Jaal changes his patterns in attempts to grab her several times, rumbling deep in his chest when she slips away, staying just out of his reach.

_"Do not keep away for too long, Aria; if he gets impatient, Jaal **will**  tackle you. If he's as much like his father as I believe he is, anyways."_

Aria can tell when he reaches that point - when his expression changes to stark  _need_ , grabs becoming wilder - so she's ready when he changes direction suddenly, lunging-

-and uses his momentum to instead flip him onto his back on the floor, position herself, and sink down on his cock.

Jaal shouts and bucks up, muttering so garbled the translator can't catch it, while Aria gasps and bites her lip, feeling stretched and  _full_ , so very full-

"Aria," he groans after a moment, sounding more coherent, blinking wide eyes up at her and pushing up on his elbows, "Beloved, my Darling - are you alright?"

Aria huffs out a laugh, staying still as her body attempts to adjust, moaning softly when he shifts, "You sound like yourself again."

Jaal pushes into a proper seated position, hands finding her hips to steady her in his lap, mouth ghosting over hers. "I am sorry, my love, I did not know the signs. My mind is clear, now that I am no longer  _hunting_ ," he chuckles roughly, squeezing her hips, "No, my only want - my only  _need_  - is to have you, my Darling. You feel exquisite, so warm and  _tight_ -"

"A-are you  _bigger_?" she manages to whimper, blushing hotly and squirming, unused to this sort of talk.

"Perhaps," Jaal purrs, laving attention on her throat with his teeth and lips, rocking his hips up into hers, "A side effect, I imagine."

Aria doesn't respond asides from a whimper; lifting herself up as high on her knees as she can go and then sliding back down, bouncing, needing him now as much as he needs her.

Jaal kisses her properly as his hands slide down to support her ass, helping her move up and down, her hands on his shoulders for leverage.

It isn't long before Jaal's jerking and cursing against her mouth, hands pulling her down tight against him, flooding her with his warmth.

Aria's release follows a moment later, a quiet shiver that runs through her whole body, making her feel light and heady.

Jaal's hooked his arms beneath her legs and lifting her against him a minute later, her arms slipping around his neck for stability and forehead pressing against his.

Strangely, he's still hard inside of her, and she shudders violently when he places her on the bed and presses her down into the mattress, once more burying himself completely.

He nuzzles at her, peppering kisses over her cheeks and forehead, her nose and jaw and then finally her lips - a deep, affectionate touch that speaks of love and want and need.

"Are you ready, Darling?" Jaal asks, clearly holding himself still for her benefit.

Aria only tightens her legs around his hips and kisses him back, "Always, Love."

Then he thrusts and her mind goes blank yet again.

* * *

 

 It's dark when Aria's woken by Jaal's lips on her neck and his hand between her thighs, stroking in time with his hips rocking against her, cock a hot brand against her ass.

She whimpers, rocking back against him - the sound shifting to a moan when he pulls her up on her hands and knees and looms over her, sliding in with a quick thrust of his hips.

Aria's a mess already, and there's still another day to this - but all she can process is how perfectly Jaal fills her, how well they fit together, how amazing each thrust and twist and movement feels.

He brings her to release and then buries himself deep again, filling her once more - a blazing, static warmth that seems to wash through her whole body, making her feel sated and happy and warm.

Jaal slips from her body and then pulls her back down against his chest, burrowing into the pillows together, falling back into a deep sleep.

It'll only be a few hours before he needs her again, but for now they can rest.

* * *

 

 Aria only knows Jaal's Heat is finished when she's woken by the beeping of her omni-tool instead of his cock.

She turns over and winces, distinctly sore between her legs from their frantic activities, prying herself from Jaal's arms to try and find where her bracelet had gotten tossed  _this_  time.

Once she finds it, she flips it on, yawning, "Morning, Sahuna."

_"Good morning, Aria. I take it Jaal's Heat has passed?"_

Aria sits up and glances over her shoulder at the still-sleeping Angara, smiling fondly, "Jaal's still sleeping, if that answers anything.

_"It does. Were it not over, I doubt he would have allowed you to answer this call, let alone still be asleep. Everything went well?"_

"Yeah. I'm a bit sore, but otherwise we're good."

_"I am glad to hear it! Make sure he pampers you with soaks and lotions, my daughter, you deserve nothing less for putting up with his nonsense."_

That makes her laugh, "It's not exactly his  _fault_ , Sahuna."

_"No,"_  the Angara agrees,  _"But he is lucky to have found such a patient partner, considering you are not an Angara. I am so happy he has you, Aria."_

"Thank you, Sahuna. The feeling's mutual."

_"Good. Now then, I'll leave you two alone. Let me know when you plan to depart Aya."_

"Okay. Bye, Sahuna."

It's only once she's turned the channel off that Jaal's arms wrap gently around her waist, his nose nuzzling sleepily at her throat.

"Are you alright, Beloved?" Jaal mumbles against her skin, touch making her feel safe and comfortable - rather than the consuming heat and need of the previous days.

"A little sore," Aria answers honestly, leaning easily back against him, "But a warm bath and I'll be fine. Join me?"

"I shall, if only to ensure you are properly pampered and taken care of." Jaal scoops her up and stands easily, carrying her deftly towards the bathroom. "Thank you, Aria, for putting up with my... instincts. I am eternally grateful for and humbled by your affection."

Aria leans up, pressing a kiss to the skin closest to her, "I love you, Jaal - and that means everything about you. I'm just learning as I go."

"As I love you, Darling One. Now then... let's get you relaxed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥ Pls guys srsly let me know, did I do alright?


	31. Log #28: Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invites are sent, food is prepared, setup is done. It’s time.
> 
> The Wedding of a Pathfinder is a big event - even if she weren’t marrying an Angara. But all Aria cares about is her friends and family, and Jaal beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, guys! The wedding chapter! Depicted oh so perfectly in the commission I grabbed from @lynngo-art on Tumblr -> which I've added in here for all you lovely AO3 folks ♥
> 
> Long chapter ahead - enjoy! ♥

 

“Ok, everyone that’s  _meant_  to be here for the ceremony is here. Is she ready yet?”

“Almost.” Sahuna clasps the bracelet in place around Aria’s right wrist, brushing the Pathfinders hair back from her eyes again and pausing for a moment, considering, before holding out a hand, “Tela, bring me that clasp - the blue one, young one, there you go-”

“What’s the  _hold_  up?” Peebee sashays in past Cora, grinning widely and  _clearly_  buzzed, “Ooo, Ryder, lookin’  _good_!”

Aria cracks a grin even as she stays still, feeling Sahuna pulling her hair back gently, “Really, Peebs? Drunk already?”

“M’ _not_.” the Asari argues hotly, still swaying on her feet, “Ok… maybe a little. Not like it’s gonna be a  _long_  ceremony ‘nyways, c’mon! Let’s git a move on!”

“Just about…” Sahuna comes around to Aria’s front and steps back, giving her a quick once over before smiling brilliantly, “Perfect. Take a look, ladies.”

There’s a sudden rush of movement, and then she has a gaggle of females standing before her, all giving her happy looks and making excited noises.

Vetra and Syd at the back because of their height, Lexi and Suvi at midrange, Peebee and Cora and Sahuna at the front with Tela wiggling between her grandmother's arms.

Aria can’t help it; she starts laughing, too damn happy and amused by the group in front of her to do anything else.

“Auntie!” Tela succeeds in freeing herself from Sahuna’s grasp and flings herself at Aria, trying to hug her legs through the dress, “You look so pretty!”

“Thank you, Tela,” Aria doesn’t chance scooping the child up as she normally would - she’s pretty sure she’d get strangled by every other woman in the room if she screwed up her hair or makeup  _now_  - but she  _does_  bend down to hug her, unable to resist, “ _You_  look really pretty, yourself!”

They’d managed to have a flower girl dress made for the little Angara - baby blue with matching gloves for her little feet - and a basket filled with vibrant flower petals sits nearby, ready for her to start tossing as they walk.

“You look  _perfect_ , Ryder,” Vetra’s smirking at her from the back, clearly proud of herself, “I  _knew_  that dress would look great on you.”

“I appreciate your help finding it, Vetra.” Aria gently pushes Tela away towards the waiting basket, standing and smoothing her hands down over the full skirt of the dress.

The dress has a sweetheart neckline with lace extending up her neck, arms bare, full skirt sweeping the floor as she moves and the train  _just_  long enough she’d need to keep an eye on it when near other people.

Sahuna had come through and brought her an Angaran bracelet and brooch to accent the dress - though the brooch was being used as a hair clasp, instead - and Cora had found her a pair of blue earrings to match the rest.

Her omnitool bracelet was an unfortunate necessity, for the translator - even having SAM in her head didn’t negate the need for the tool itself - and Aria felt a brief pang of sadness, wishing she didn’t need it to understand the Angara.

_Maybe Jaal can start teaching me Shelesh._

That thought makes her brighten, and then there’s no time to think about anything as there’s a rustling at the tent entrance, Scott sticking his head in with a sheepish grin.

“Is the, ah,  _bride_  ready to go? Your  _escorts_  are here, milady.”

Aria hears a distinctly  _Krogan_  snort from behind him and laughs, “Come on in, you two; we’re ready.”

In the end, Aria had decided to ask both Scott  _and_  Drack to walk her down the aisle.

Scott was her twin, her only living -  _awake_ , she amended - blood relative… but Drack had been there for her since Eos, ever ready with advice, a father figure even if he was grand-father age.

Neither minded sharing the role - and Drack had looked damn proud when she’d asked, so Aria knew she’d made the right choice.

Though she had to admit, Drack in a  _suit_  was a bit of a strange sight, the Krogan seeming distinctly uncomfortable as he ambled into the tent behind Scott.

A discomfort that vanishes the moment he spots her, features softening as much as they’re able. “Damn, kid. You clean up nice.”

“Thanks, Drack.” her voice cracks a little, the comment making her more emotional then she’d have expected, smiling brightly despite it.

“We ready to do this thing?”

“More than.”

Sahuna takes that as a hint to get the others moving, shooing them from the tent to find their places. She leaves after stealing one last hug, touching her forehead briefly to Aria’s before following the others.

Aria lifts her bouquet and can’t resist burrowing her nose in it for a moment - real, fresh flowers, a mix of earth-blooms and native Angaran blossoms - before arranging herself between Scott and Drack, bouquet held in the hand of the arm linked with her brothers, her right hooked loosely through the Krogans.

Tela’s bouncing in front of them, fingers already curled around a mass of petals, ready to start tossing them.

There isn’t any music - they’re really only walking her down to satisfy at least  _part_  of the human tradition, and so the guests from Aria’s side get to see her before the quick ceremony - so the moment she’s ready Aria takes a breath, nods to Tela, and squeezes Drack’s arm.

Tela skips forwards out of the tent, flinging petals the second she’s in the sunlight, and Aria hears the chorus of  _awww_ s before she even emerges from the shade.

Once she’s out, though, she feels the attention turn to her, knowing she’s blushing even as she dares to look around, to see if she recognizes anyone.

The guests are standing - more similar to the Angaran style, in that way, able to socialize before the party - and she see’s Etta and Sahruul, Finn, Lathoul and Teviint and Baranj, Sahuna and  _holy, they actually convinced Evfra to come!_

Her own Crew was there - Gil and Jill visible with little Dian, surrounded by several curious Angara - as were Kesh and Vorn, and Kandros, and the other Pathfinder’s, and -  _Addison did come, huh._

She’d sent invitations to all of the Nexus Council - only expecting Kesh and Kandros to show up, truthfully, but she’d made the attempt so they couldn’t accuse her of  _not_  attempting - and it seemed the Immigration Head had decided to come.

Tann is distinctly absent. Aria’s okay with that.

Her attention is drawn back to their destination when Scott gently tugs on her arm, amber meeting deep, starry blue and her breath catching for a moment.

Jaal stands just outside the small building they’ve erected for the ceremony, hands clasped together and posture relaxing once he spots her. He’s switched out his typical armor for a bodysuit that is pure black, accented by a deep teal, elegant looking Rofjinn, a silver cuff on his left wrist that matches the clasp at the neck of the garment.

His expression is what catches her - joy, amazement, the slightest hint of nerves, and above all,  _love_  - and she smiles, feeling teary, trying to reflect that back to him.

 _This is real. This is happening._  Aria swallows thickly, blinking back tears,  _Thank you, Dad. I wouldn’t be here, if…_

Then suddenly they’re at the platform, and Drack steps back as Scott takes her left hand and settles it in Jaals, giving him a look that reads both serious and playful, “You better take care of my baby sister, Jaal, you hear me?”

Jaal’s answering grin reads much the same, “You have my word, Scott.”

Her twin accepts that answer, releasing her and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before stepping back beside Drack, carefully scooping up Tela - who only pauses in tossing petals because she’s in Scott’s arms, beaming over at her.

Jaal’s grip on her hand tightens, expression never wavering as he leads her gently inside the building, the door closing behind them signalling the ceremony has begun.

Moshae Sjefa and Captain Dunn grin at them, standing ready near the back wall.

Aria had known that - as far as the human traditions went - a Captain of a ship could perform a marriage, and she’d been overjoyed when Captain Dunn had agreed to play the role for them.

When Jaal had told her that the Moshae could legally perform the Angaran half of the ceremony - and that she was  _willing_  to do so - Aria had been ecstatic.

Both women had fought with her, helped her,  _taught_  her so many things… that having them perform these roles only seemed right.

“Jaal.” the Moshae greets, stepping up first, “Aria. Are you prepared?”

“Yes.” they answer almost simultaneously, giving each other little smiles.

“Good. Turn towards each other and clasp hands.”

Captain Dunn takes Aria’s bouquet and steps back, and Aria happily places her hands in Jaal’s - so much bigger than her own, so warm and gentle despite his strength - gazes locked as the Moshae begins the traditional Angaran hymns.

Even with the translator on, Aria can barely catch any of the words, but the tone and rhythm washes over her nonetheless, making her feel heady and warm.

Jaal’s grip on her tightens as the song finishes, expression ever more affectionate, and the Moshae clears her throat after a beat of silence.

“Do you both swear to be fair to one another, to be loyal?”

“We swear.” they both reply, as Aria had been told they would do.

“Do you both swear to love each other no matter what? Through any hardship or strife, any sickness or pain?”

“We swear.”

“Then by the Suns and Stars, by new tradition and old, you are wed.” the Moshae allows another grin, nodding once, “A match I did not expect when we first met, Pathfinder, but one I am pleased to seal.”

“And now, time for the human tradition,” Dunn steps up as the Moshae steps back, passing the Angara Aria’s bouquet while she digs in her pocket, “I believe those vows are close enough to the traditional human ones, so all that’s left is the rings.”

She produces the wedding bands they’d picked, and Aria has to grin; they’d managed to find a pair that almost matched her engagement ring, black gold bands with a single blue gem on each.

Simple, but unique; perfect for them.

“Now then; put the rings on one another.”

Aria goes first, slipping the ring on his left index-finger - they’d agreed to wear them on their index’s, since Jaal doesn’t technically  _have_  a ring finger - and shivering a little at the wave of happy static he gives off.

She bites her lip when he lifts her left hand and slips the ring on her own index finger, feeling suddenly, strangely bashful, even as giddy happiness fills her chest as he again grips both her hands in his, smiling brightly down at her.

“Do you both promise to stay together, no matter what? In sickness and health, rich or poor, young or old, as long as you both shall live?”

“We do.” they answer immediately, and Dunn smirks, holding the bouquet back out to Aria.

“Then let’s get you out there and give your guests the good news.”

They all laugh, Jaal leading Aria back out onto the little platform, Captain Dunn and Moshae Sjefa close behind.

“Honored Guests!” Captain Dunn bellows, “May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Ryder-Ama Darav!”

“Jaal,” she then adds quickly, quietly, “You may kiss your bride.”

Aria’s too busy being swept into a melting kiss to really notice the cheering roar from the crowd, but she  _loves_  how that name sounds.  _Ryder-Ama Darav._  Because Jaal hadn’t wanted her to lose any of her heritage, but he’d wanted them to have the same name.  _He’s too good to me._

There’s a floral archway set up not far from the building, and that’s where they head, Tela skipping alongside them now that Scott’s released her.

They’ll greet the guests, after, but they have to pose, first; Aria is not only the first Pathfinder to wed, she has also married an Angara. If this isn’t considered a diplomatic marriage, she doesn’t know what  _would_  be.

Keri T’Vessa is the one covering the wedding - on Aria’s request, since she knows and trusts the Asari - and the woman even promised to play wedding photographer, once she had enough for the ‘report’.

Aria can hear their friends and family cheering as they stop in front of the floral arch, sees the flashes of cameras, vaguely notices Tela catching her dropped bouquet as Jaal turns to take her hands in his, matching rings glinting on each of their left index fingers.

“So.” Jaal murmurs, expression one of serene joy.

“So.” Aria echoes, smile matching his, barely aware that Tela has settled on the end of her dress to toss more petals, keeping tight hold to the bouquet.

“I hardly dare to believe… we are joined, Darling One. You and I.” he bends forward, purring when she meets him halfway, foreheads pressing together, “Forever.”

“Forever.” she whispers, eyes closing as she basks in his presence - in the cheers, in Tela’s giggles, in the warm air and scent of flowers around them - and grips his hands tighter, “I love you, Jaal Ryder-Ama Darav.”

“As I love you, Aria Ryder-Ama Darav. My Darling. My Beloved. My Wife.”

Then he kisses her, and Aria knows she will never regret this moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hours later they slip away from the party - well after dark, dancers and music still going strong but many guests turned in for the night - hands clasped and steps slow, simply enjoying each other’s company and the warm breeze as they head home.

It had been a fun, perfect, rewarding day. Once the report was done, Keri had released them to greet their guests, melting into the background to take the promised photos.

Dinner had gone smoothly - a mix of Nexus and Angaran dishes spread amongst the tables, depending on which guest was seated where, everything properly labelled - and once more Aria had had Tela on her lap, leading to a few interesting moments when the humans of the gathering had started clinking their glasses and demanding the couple kissed.

Overall, it had gone smoothly, and when it came time for Aria to toss her bouquet - a smaller one she had specifically for that reason, as she planned to keep her big one - the confusion of the Angaran women was endearing.

Even more so, Aria couldn’t have been happier when  _Cora_  caught the bouquet, the blonde biotic looking at first startled and then flushing a brilliant red when Scott had sidled up behind her and lifted her in his arms.

If he didn’t propose soon, Aria would be smacking her brother.

They had not asked for and did not expect any gifts, so the few they did receive were a surprise and a treasure.

It had been a good night - both Aria and Jaal had danced for hours, together, with others, with Tela - and now, at last, they were tired, and ready to retreat.

Aria wonders, briefly, if this is how her wedding night would feel, if they had  _not_  already been intimate.

So many books, movies, magazines and, hell, other women, all said the wedding night was a time of awkwardness and passion, perhaps a slight fear, a burning desire.

Aria feels no fear, no nervousness, and there’s always the barest hint of desire between she and Jaal - Angara are free with their emotions, and her husband is no exception - only content in his presence, happiness that they are together.

Would it feel different, if they hadn’t already been together? Would they not have had this calm peace with one another, this comfort and happiness in simply being beside each other?

She’ll never know - and she would never give up what they have, or change how things had gone, so she dismisses the thought and steps inside the house when Jaal opens the door.

“Mmmm….” Aria stretches her arms out above her head, shoulders popping audibly, “I’d say that was a good day. No major incidents, no one got poisoned by eating the wrong food, Peebee only fell over  _once_ …”

Jaal chuckles, coming up behind her to rub at her tense shoulders, “And she did not fall in the lake, which I believe Gil was betting on.”

“Typical Gil.” she sighs, “Undo the zipper for me? This dress is gorgeous, but I am so ready to be out of it..”

“Of course, Darling.” Jaal chuckles, deftly undoing the zipper and stepping away to work at his Rofjinn, laying it over the back of the couch, “I believe the Angara in attendance have found some new party friends, Aria; they will be dancing the night away.”

“That’s good. It’ll make diplomatic things easier.” Aria lets the dress fall over her shoulders and sighs in relief, bending to gather it up and carry it into their room to put it back in its bag, “I’m glad they approve of  _us_ , to.”

“Of course.” Jaal comes in behind her and quietly closes the door, stripping out of his body suit while Aria undoes her bra and steps out of her panties.

The garments are deposited in the laundry bin, her borrowed jewelry on her dresser, and then she turns to Jaal, smiling softly, not at all shy before his gaze. “Hello, Mr. Ryder-Ama Darav.”

Jaal chuckles and reaches out, gripping her hand and pulling her in against his chest, “Hello, Mrs. Ryder-Ama Darav.”

Aria sighs, tilting her head back and leaning up to meet him when he bends down, lips pressing softly together, moving slowly. There is no rush; they can take as much time as they want.

“Jaal.” she whispers when he trails his mouth down her neck, sucking at the skin of her throat.

“Mhmm?”

“Can you teach me Shelesh?”

He pauses, pulling back to give her a surprised look, “What?”

Aria lifts a hand to his face, stroking her thumb over the scar on his cheek, smiling softly, “I’d like to learn. To be able to understand even a  _few_ words, without the translator.”

He considers her for a moment, blue eyes hooded, before smiling brilliantly, both arms wrapping around her waist to press her even closer.

“You,” he says, one hand brushing over her hip, “Are a delight. Let us start with this; Taoshay.”

“Taoshay.” Aria echoes, shivering when he nuzzles his forehead against hers, clearly pleased, “What does it mean?”

“Beloved,” he purrs, kissing her deeply, mood shifting to something more passionate and needy.

Aria pulls away only long enough to turn off the translator and hope for the best before wrapping her arms around his neck and arching into him, breathing “Taoshay.” into his mouth.

Jaal says something deep and rumbling and then he’s sweeping her up and towards the bed, and then no words are needed at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They wake late, and despite Sahuna’s previous assurances that they did not  _need_  to be present for the following days, Aria drags Jaal out of bed and starts getting dressed.

She wants to at least make a  _brief_  appearance, and reasons that if they don’t, Tela will surely come looking for her eventually.

She had learned a few words the night before -  _yes_ , and  _please_ , and  _fuck_ , and  _more_  - but keeps the knowledge between the two of them, translator back on before they leave the house.

Tela is glued to her once more when they arrive, and they are greeted jubilantly with hugs all around, Sahuna grinning widely at the sight of them.

“Koana and the babies send their love and congratulations,” she tells them, more than amused by the happy child sitting on Aria’s lap, “You’ll have to come visit, Aria; they are getting so  _big_.”

“We will,” she promises, “Soon. We have a couple of weeks off for our ‘honeymoon’ - we could probably…?”

“Perhaps.” Jaal agrees, and the rest of the day passes quickly.

Once more, they leave after dark, hands clasped and steps slow, undressing and joining together in their room, translator off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Aria wakes with a wince on the third day, scowling and curling in on herself, away from Jaal’s familiar warmth against her back.

She feels nauseous and sore, tender near her belly, almost like a bad wave of cramps.

 _Is the blocker finally wearing off?_  She wonders, biting down on her lip, hoping they have ibuprofen or acetaminophen or  _something_  in the house,  _Ow, if it is, I forgot how **bad**  the cramps were…_

Jaal shifts behind her, and then there’s a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently, “Aria?”

She doesn’t answer immediately, and Jaal says something she doesn’t understand, though she can read his tone of worry.

 _Your translator is still off, Pathfinder._  SAM informs her through their private channel.

 _Give me a second,_  she thinks back, cringing as another cramp hits,  _SAM, is my cycle restarting? Is that what this pain is?_

_Unknown. I will monitor for irregularities and try to deduce the cause._

Jaal’s still talking, tone growing more concerned from her lack of response, and Aria huffs out a breath, annoyed by her bodies timing.

“Taoshay.” she winces, turning the translator back on when the ache prevents her from stringing together the Shelesh she knows, “Jaal, I’m okay. I just… have cramps.”

“Cramps?” he repeats, and she sighs, nodding slowly.

“In my abdomen - nothing serious, but it’s a bad ache. I don’t think I’m up for going back to the party, today.” Aria pauses, mumbles, “I’d love to just soak in the bath for a while, honestly…”

“A moment, my love,” she feels Jaal bend and his lips press briefly to her forehead before he’s withdrawing, the sound of his omnitool loading up, “And you shall have your bath.”

Aria sighs again and curls as tightly into a ball as she can, willing the pain to  _go away_  as she listens to Jaal moving about the house, speaking briefly into his omnitool, and then the distinct splash of running water.

He returns several moments later and slips his arms beneath her to carefully lift her against his chest, carrying her swiftly to their bathroom.

She expects him to set her down in the water, opening her eyes in surprise when he instead steps into the tub and sits down, stretching his legs out before settling her comfortably between them, his arms resting on either side of her own, so that she’s tucked neatly against him.

Aria sighs in bliss, slipping down a little further and allowing the warmth of the water and the press of his body to relax her, the ache diluted somewhat, “You’re too good to me, Jaal. Thank you.”

“I would do anything for you, Beloved,” he chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “I sent a message to your brother and Cora that you are unwell; we will not be disturbed today.”

Aria hums in content, closing her eyes and relaxing, far to happy where she is to consider moving.

They climb back into bed once the water has grown cold, curled into one another and talking quietly, Aria nearly falling asleep once the ibuprofen she’d found has kicked in.

They spend the rest of the day like that, falling asleep in each other’s arms when night falls, waking early enough to see the guests off the next morning.

Aria gives Tela a tight squeeze and promises she can visit again soon, hand clasped with Jaals as they wave to the shuttles, watching for a few moments after they’d disappeared.

The cramps are gone, and momentarily forgotten. Here, now, this is all she cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments (especially comments) make my day! ♥


	32. Log#29: The Nature of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cramps, a misunderstanding, nausea, and a visit to the Nexus have Aria heading to Lexi for a checkup. One things for sure: she’s a Pathfinder in every way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to @ariannadi/martiniseptember for listening to me whine and mumble while writing this and essentially being my beta, and to @lynngo-art for the inspiration/ideas for the first couple scenes of this chapter. Thanks for listening to my rambling guys ♥
> 
> Enjoy ♥ Stars know you guys have been wanting this long enough.
> 
> EDIT: Now with adorable chapter art once more commissioned from @Lynngo-art on Tumblr ♥

__

 

 _Well_ , Aria sighed, grimacing,  _Can’t say this is how I expected my honeymoon to start off…_

Three days after the wedding and she was  _still_  suffering from bad cramping and lower body aches, and she’d had the slightest amount of spotting that seemed to confirm the blockers were, indeed, wearing off.

They weren’t even light, easy-to-ignore cramps; her body seemed to be swinging back into the heavy cramps it had had before the blockers had been administered.

_Thank the Stars for Lexi. And Cora. Ugh, body, why…_

A quick call to the Asari had had the doctor putting together a care package that Cora had gone to the Port to pick up - Scott along for the ride, but no longer allowed to drive after his last foray in the Nomad.

They had begun building Lexi a small home with a clinic attached, but for now she was content in the Ports medbay - especially considering how many people were still coming and going.

_“Let me know if the cramps don’t begin to go away within the week, or if the spotting continues - your last scan was **well**  over four months ago, Aria; if anything seems amiss, I need to know.”_

Cora had delivered the package and Aria had spent most of the time since in bed or in the bath, curled up against Jaal’s warmth or a pillow when he was up and about.

Jaal was… well,  _Jaal_ , and again she thanked whoever might be listening for leading her to him, to where she was.

Her husband -  _husband_ ,  _wow_ , that thought still gave her happy chills - was ever patient, ever supportive, doting on and worrying about her without ever pushing too far into her comfort zone or being overbearing.

Currently, Aria was alone in the house; Jaal had run over to Gil’s to help he and Kallo with some sort of project, one they couldn’t seem to get working (if the arguing she’d overheard on the comm. was any sign). It was good to see them still working together, even if they  _were_  still bickering - it wouldn’t be them if they  _didn’t_  bicker, she supposed.

_May as well take a nap, then; let’s see, I **think**  Lexi said there was a-_

Aria made a triumphant noise when she located the item in question, pulling the hot water bottle out of the box and making a beeline for the sink.

There was probably an electric heating pad in the box somewhere, to, but the bottle wouldn’t burn her if she fell asleep with it on her stomach, so for now it was her go-to.

Aria filled it and sealed it before bending it in half, the interior warmers  _snapping_  and causing the bottle to grow warm as they activated.

She hummed as she headed back into the bedroom, crawling in under the sheets and shimmying down to lay comfortably back against her pillow. She settled the hot water bottle in the centre of her abdomen and then placed one of Jaals pillows over top of that - an old habit she’d never quite gotten rid of to keep the sheets from sticking to it - before pulling the blankets up to her shoulders, sighing happily and nestling down into the cocoon of warmth.

Aria wasn’t sure how long she dozed for - long enough for the ache to dim some, at least - when the door opening woke her up, sighing and snuggling stubbornly back down into the bed.

“Ah, Darling One, there you are; Gil and Kallo are as bad as ever, I had to physically separate them after -” Jaal’s voice cut off suddenly, a sharp intake of breath followed by “-Aria?”

Aria’s eyes opened at that, confused by the strange tone to his voice, “Jaal?”

Jaal hadn’t moved past the doorway of their room, a bag of something clutched in one hand and the other hanging limply at his side. He was staring at her wide-eyed, mouth agape, to many emotions flashing through his gaze for her to read properly - surprise and disbelief and  _hope_  - and she wondered what in Heleus had happened.

“Aria,” he repeated her name, as if trying to ground himself, “My Darling, you… are you…?”

“Am I…?” Aria pushed up on her elbows, concern rising alongside confusion.

“I did not know humans… so quickly.” Jaal hesitated, swallowing visibly, and she could see static rising on his skin as he moved closer, eyes never leaving her, “When did…?”

“Jaal, what are you-” Aria froze when she realized his eyes were locked on the bump of the pillow beneath the blanket, and her heart sank.  _Oh no_.

“Oh, Jaal, no, I’m  _not_.” she flipped the blankets off and sat up properly, dislodging the pillow and revealing her actual,  _flat_  belly.

The Angara stopped maybe a foot from the bed, expression falling as first understanding and then disappointment flashed through his eyes.

“You’re not.” he echoed softly and  _ouch_ , she hated how sad he sounded.

“I’m sorry, Jaal, it’s an old habit - I shouldn’t have had the pillow there.” Aria reached out towards him and Jaal was immediately on his knees before her, his strong arms wrapping tight around her waist as he burrowed his face in her shoulder, her own going around his cowl and stroking over the ridges.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” he assured her, voice steady, the sadness lingering but no longer the main tone in his words, “I should not have assumed.”

“I would never keep something like that from you.” Aria nuzzled at the top of his head, smiling a little when he pulled back to press his forehead to hers, the gesture more calming than any other, “I promise. If… if I ever  _do_  get… pregnant. You’ll know as soon as I do.”

“I know, my Darling.” Jaal’s expression was soft, smile tentative, and she couldn’t help leaning further down to kiss him, sighing happily when he returned the touch immediately.

The cramps had subsided, and she let him lift her back to her feet, speaking of Gil and Kallo, and baby Dian laughing at their bickering.

Jaal didn’t bring up what had happened again, but Aria knew it was still on his mind when they went to bed, his hand absently rubbing over her belly.

_Someday, Jaal. Maybe. Hopefully._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 “You alright, kid? You seem distracted.”

“What?” Jaal snapped from his thoughts, attention turning to the Krogan, “Ah, I apologize, Drack. I was lost in thought, I suppose. Nothing to worry about.”

Drack didn’t look convinced, hoisting his load higher in his arms as they walked, “Don’t give me that, Jaal; something’s eating at you. Spill.”

Jaal sighed, chuckling ruefully as he shifted his own armload, “Nothing slips past you, does it?”

“Kid, you don’t get as old as me without learning how to read people.”

“True enough.”

Both fell silent as they walked, carefully navigating the halls of the Nexus back towards Kesh’s office.

With their honeymoon over, Aria had been expected to report back to the Nexus Council; mostly a formality to keep Tann happy and out of their hair, but the whole crew had come along to see what had changed on the station - Gil included, with the promise they wouldn’t be away long.

It had been three weeks since the day he’d come home to Aria sleeping with a pillow on her stomach, believing for one ecstatic moment that she’d been pregnant despite how impossible it was. And yet some part of him clung to that hope, and his mind wouldn’t let it go.

“It is… hard to explain.” he managed finally, not sure how to explain his thoughts.

“Does it involve Aria?”

“Yes.”

Jaal could  _feel_  the Krogan’s eyes on him, “Everything okay in paradise?”

“More than okay,” he responded immediately, and he meant it. The month they’d been married had been one of the happiest of his life. They’d only technically taken a week for their honeymoon, but they had no pressing assignments, no big missions, and asides from delaying this trip until the whole crew could come, they’d just spent it relaxing.

Aria’s cramps had subsided after a few days, as had the spotting - and when he’d questioned her, worried, she’d explained that was fairly normal.

_“It’s probably because the blockers are **just**  wearing off; my cycle will be weird for awhile, I guess.”_

“There was… a moment.” Jaal kept his voice soft, not wanting to be overheard, “A brief,  _joyous_  moment, where I believed that Aria was pregnant.”

Drack made a sound he couldn’t quite identify, “She’s not?”

“No. And yet I find myself hoping, and wishing.” he can’t bring himself to look at Drack, so he forces himself to move forwards, destination visible ahead, “Is that wrong?”

“Kid, there ain’t  _nothing_  wrong with wanting children with your mate.” the Krogan snorted, “It’d be stranger if you didn’t, coming from a big family like yours. I donno if you two are  _compatible_ , that way, but all the luck to yah. And hey, if yer  _not_ , you can always adopt.”

“That is… true.” and the thought was more encouraging then he’d have expected, flashing a real smile at his friend, “Thank you, Drack. I am happy to have your opinion on this.”

“No problem, kid. Now let’s get these supplies to Kesh and see what yer wife’s up to.”

Aria had been meeting with Tann when Kesh had asked if they could pick up some supplies for her, but she’d messaged Jaal that she was done and would meet them back at the Krogan’s office.

Knowing Aria, she’d probably wanted to see Kesh’s clutch - now hatched and already toddling around.

“Alright, Kesh, we got yer stuff, where d’you want - what the hell?”

“Aria, Darling One… what are you doing?”

Aria cracked one eye open and grinned up at them, “Shhh, I’m ‘defeated’.”

Both men just stared for a moment, Drack shaking his head and Jaal feeling distinctly wistful.

Aria lay on the ground in the middle of the office with three baby Krogan on top of her; one half on her chest, one over her right arm, and the last laying across her legs. All three were making happy rumbling noises, clearly not noticing that their ‘defeated prey’ was actually quite comfortable.

“Found yerself a clutch-sitter, Kesh?” Drack laughed, setting his load down and skirting the scene to approach his granddaughter.

“Hey, Ryder offered,” Kesh clearly had a grin on her face, even as she typed away at her console, “Natural caretaker, that one; kids went straight for her.”

Jaal couldn’t help it; he deposited his own armful on the ground and then carefully crouched beside the redhead, smirking as the Krogan nearest him made a curious sort of sound, “Having fun, Darling One?”

“I am.” Aria grinned, then winced a little, expression faltering, “Or, I  _was_. One of the kiddos got a bit rambunctious and pressed on my stomach - felt a bit nauseous since.”

“We had to  _gently_  redirect him to her chest.” Kesh supplied, and Jaal noticed a strange sort of glint in the woman’s eye, “You should have that doctor of yours check you out once you’re back on Meridian, Ryder.”

“I probably just ate something off,” Aria argued, carefully shifting the Krogan on her chest so that she could sit up, the baby ending up in her lap - and she cringed when it tried to snuggle into her stomach, “Ugh, then again…”

“You said you’ve been nauseous for a few days and feel bloated, right? Just have her scan you, at least. Why didn’t she come with you?”

“We knew we were just coming to the Nexus for a day or so, didn’t plan any other stops; Lexi figured we’d be okay, this time.”

“True enough. Just trust me; get checked out when you get back.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Aria grumped, gathering the three babies to her chest for a quick hug, “Okay, kiddos, gotta run. You be good.”

All three of the babies made what Jaal could only describe as displeased sounds as Kesh gathered them up and carried them to what looked vaguely like a playpen- made out of fortified metal bars, suited for a baby Krogan.

“Good to see you, Kesh.” Aria smiled and accepted Jaal’s hand up, keeping a grip on him as she turned to nod to the other woman, “We’ll visit again soon.”

“Please do. Look after yourselves, and don’t even  _think_  about skipping on that doctor visit.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Jaal remained silent until they had left the office behind, Drack staying to catch up with Kesh. Then he slipped his arm around her waist and squeezed her gently, cautious of her stomach.

“When did the nausea start?”

“A few days ago..” Aria sighed, leaning against his shoulder as they walked, “I thought I was fine, just feeling a bit bloated… then being on the Tempest just made it worse.”

“We will have to see Lexi, then. Hopefully there is nothing seriously wrong.”

“I’m okay, Jaal.” she stopped him, lifting a hand to cup his cheek, smiling reassuringly, “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s something Lexi can help with. Can we just… go relax, now? I’m ready to go, but I don’t want to rush the crew…”

“Of course, Aria,” Jaal bent to kiss her - just quickly, a reassuring touch - before tightening his grip and leading her easily back towards the docking bay, “Just be sure to send Lexi a message ahead of time.”

“Will do. I just want to be off this station.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 “Welcome back, Aria.” Lexi spared a glance from her terminal to flash a grin, giving her a quick look over, “Still feeling under the weather?”

“I  _was_  feeling better,” Aria sighs and returns the grin with a weak smile, stepping further into the room, “Until this strange  _nausea_  kicked in, a few days ago.”

“Hmm, alright. I’ll need to take a scan, at least, to start. Have a seat on the bed, please. Where is Jaal?”

“Just checking in with Liam, I think.” apologizing, really, for his behaviour while dealing with his Heat. Aria hops up on the end, swinging her feet a little, wincing as her tummy rolls again.

“Any more cramps, or spotting? Anything else seeming amiss?”

“No, those went away. Just the nausea… and I’ve felt really tired the last week or so, and  _bloated_. I feel like I’ve gained some weight, but I haven’t been eating any differently.”

“Hmm. Could just be you’re not running around dodging bullets anymore, not burning as many calories.” Lexi’s fingers hesitated over her keyboard for a moment, the Asari seeming stuck on a thought, before she continued typing, “How long has it been now, since Jaal’s Heat?”

“...three months, give or take?” Aria’s brows draw down, thinking, “Yeah, about that; it was two months before the wedding.”

The doctor makes another noise under her breath, typing slowing for a moment, and Aria can’t help wondering what  _that_  has to do with it. She’d told Lexi about the Heat on the off chance it could harm she or Jaal, in some way, but thankfully they’d both been fine.

“I have… let’s call it a hunch, for the moment. A quick scan should confirm, if you don’t mind?”

“You’re the doctor, Lexi. Go ahead.”

Nodding, the Asari crosses the room and spends a moment setting the specifics on her omnitool before sweeping the scanner over her from head to toe - two quick movements, up and down, to get the best reading.

Aria can count on one hand the amount of times she’s seen Lexi ready to burst with excitement, so the barely concealed grin on the blue woman’s face startles her immediately.

“I wondered, when you mentioned cramps and nausea, but I hadn’t thought it was  _possible_ ,” Lexi is typing frantically at her omnitool, pacing in a half circle, “SAM, tell Jaal to join us as soon as possible. You  _knew_ , didn’t you?”

 _“Correct, Dr. T’Perro.”_  SAM’s voice came from the terminal this time, addressing both women,  _“I did not want to inform them prematurely, for reasons I am sure you can understand.”_

A pause, then  _“Jaal shall be here shortly.”_

“Good, good. He’ll want to hear this - Goddess, Aria, you never stop surprising me.” Lexi was back in front of her now, that grin still trying to escape her control, “You truly are a Pathfinder in all ways.”

“Okay, now I’m freaked out.” Aria’s fidgeting with the end of her shirt, eyes narrowed, “Am I sick? Have I picked up something strange? Am I  _dying_? Again?”

“No, Aria! Quite the opposite!” Lexi is  _laughing_ , crouching to be at eye level when she says “You’re  _pregnant_. Three months, give or take.”

“I’m-” Aria’s breath catches, voice faltering as she stares at the doctor, heart pounding, “You… you’re serious?”

“It looks like humans and Angara  _are_  re-productively compatible.” Lexi grins, “Or at least, you and Jaal are. Congratulations.”

Aria doesn’t know what to say, voice caught in her throat, hands resting automatically over her still-flat belly.

 _Pregnant. I’m actually pregnant._  The mishap with the pillow came suddenly to mind, the sadness on Jaal’s face when he’d realized it was a mistake, and she almost laughs,  _It’s… this is happening. Jaal. I have to tell Jaal-!_

The door opening pulls her briefly from her thoughts, heart thumping as Jaal strides quickly inside, face a mask of worry and fear.

“Aria, Beloved, I came as quickly as I could, what’s happened? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” she whispers, reaching out to him, “Nothing is wrong. Jaal, Gods, I’m…”

Words are failing her, so once Jaal has closed the gap and his hands are in hers she presses them against her belly, trying to make him understand, hoping the gesture translates between species.

He stares at her in confusion for a moment, eyes going between her face and their hands, before she can see realization dawning, expression shifting to shock.

“Wait… but you said, before…?”

“I didn’t know.” she manages to whisper, feeling tears beginning to well up.

“But… you  _are_?” when she nods Jaal presses his hands closer to her, face opening in wonder, “How far…?”

“About three months.” Aria’s smiling even as the tears start, feeling very overwhelmed, “So, it happened…”

“...during my Season.” he finishes, understanding.

“Not only would Jaal’s pheromones have been affecting how your bodies reacted to each other, I believe Aria’s blockers had worn off shortly  _before_  your Heat.” Lexi’s grinning as she explains, endlessly fascinated, “You  _did_  mention being drawn to her scent more than usual in your notes, Jaal; you were likely reacting to her fertility.”

 _“I apologize, Aria, Jaal. I have known since conception.”_  SAM speaks up from the terminal, sounding as sorry as an AI can,  _“I did not want to give false hope, had the pregnancy not been viable. So I waited. But Aria has now cleared the most unsure months, and I feel safe in saying congratulations. You are going to be parents.”_

“Aria, I’d like to run a few more detailed tests, and I’m  _definitely_  moving into that new clinic as soon as it’s done. I want to be close to monitor your pregnancy; you are past the first hurdle, yes, but there may yet be trials to overcome. Your child will be a first; a human-Angara hybrid. I want to make sure you’re both taken care of.”

“Of course.” Aria jumps a little when Jaal shifts, arms wrapping around her waist and face pressing to her belly, his warmth seeping into her.

Then she smiles and wraps her arms around his shoulders, feeling safe and happy in his grip, protected; he will do anything to protect them, she and their baby, and she knows it.

Their baby.  _Theirs_. Alive and growing inside of her.  _This is real_.

“Lexi,” Jaal purrs, face still pressed to Aria’s belly, “You said ‘child’. As in, only one?”

“Correct, the scan indicated only one fetus. Despite the fact that Angara typically have multiples - and that Aria likely carries a twin gene - she is carrying only a single child.”

 _“Only one viable life has been detected,”_  SAM adds after a moment,  _“Perhaps due to the fetus’ hybrid nature.”_

“That is more than fine, so long as they are healthy.”

“Agreed.” Aria tightens her grip around his shoulders, smiling brightly now, “Lexi, can we head home, now?”

“Just a few small tests first, Aria, then you’re free to go. I will do my absolute best to keep you both healthy, I promise you.”

“I appreciate it.”

“Then let’s get started, shall we?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexi lets them go an hour later, promising to get packed up and ready to head to the clinic in the Crews settlement.

The drive back in the Nomad is quiet, Aria keeping careful control of the vehicle while Jaal lets one hand rest on her knee, a reassuring touch.

The other’s had all taken shuttles back to their little cove, and it was late; they were able to park the Nomad and slip inside the house without seeing anyone.

Aria squeaks when Jaal’s arms are around her the moment they’re inside, lifting her against him to spin her once before kissing her soundly.

Aria sighs and kisses him back deeply, her own arms around his neck as he purrs and presses her closer, electricity dancing along his skin to hers.

“My Beloved.” Jaal mumbles, pressing kisses to every inch of her face, over her jaw and throat, every patch of bared skin, “My Love, My Wife. You are so beautiful, so amazing.”

His hands are on her hips as he sinks lower, lips pressing to her heart through her tank top, trailing further down to press against the deceptively flat expanse of her belly, “The mother of my child, filled with life. Is this a dream, Aria? Am I dreaming? If so, let me never awaken.”

“It’s not a dream.” Aria’s hands ghost over the ridges of his cowl, finger brushing sensitive spots that make him shiver against her, and she wonders, vaguely, what their child will look like.

More human? More Angara? An even mix of both?

_We’ll love them regardless._

“This is real, Jaal. The two of us, together. We’re having a  _baby_.” she sucks in a breath, suddenly emotional, carefully sinking to her knees so she can kiss him desperately, “ _We’re having a baby!_ ”

Jaal’s only answer is a low rumble and his arms tightening around her before he kisses her back, and all thoughts fly out the window.

Tomorrow, they can tell their friends and family. Kesh will want to know, and Sahuna’s at the top of that list -  _tomorrow_.

Right now, it’s time to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >;3 Gimme alllll the comments let me know how I did ♥


	33. Interlude #4: A Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen Ryder was put in Cryo without her children ever knowing. Now, finally, there may be a chance at a Cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet, that quick look at Aria's reaction to Ellen being alive that people had asked about before.
> 
> Enjoy ♥

“SAM, message Scott; tell him to meet me by the cryo pods, ASAP. And… and to find Elizabeth Reilly’s pod.”

_“Affirmative, Pathfinder.”_

She’s running and she doesn’t care, frantic, glad that she’d left Jaal behind, this once, if only because her panic would startle him.

_Mom… Mom’s alive. She’s alive. She’s here!_

Scott is waiting for her, staring in puzzlement at the pod she’s had him call down, a question in his gaze.

She can’t keep it in, can’t delay, words bursting from her mouth the moment she’s close enough.

_Scott, it’s Mom. She’s alive. Dad had her put in Cryo - not cured, but alive!_

And then they’re both stunned, both amazed, staring at the pod and wondering what to do.

_“There is no known cure, currently,”_  SAM speaks up,  _“But Alec had hoped that here, in Andromeda, we might find a way to develop one. I will ensure work is put into this immediately.”_

There’s nothing left to do, at that point, other than hope and wait. Scott gives her a hug and then heads back to the Medbay, not yet fully healed and exhausted from the excitement.

Aria heads immediately back to the main port of the Nexus, looking for one specific Angara; there’s news to share.

* * *

 

 News on Ellen comes shortly after they discover that Aria is pregnant - the next day, in fact, before they’ve even had the chance to tell anyone else.

_“Pathfinder_ ,” SAM speaks up from her omnitool,  _“I have word from the Nexus Medical Labs.”_

Aria blinks down at the orange glow, sharing a brief look of confusion with Jaal when he sits down beside her, “The Medical Labs? What about?”

_“The Cure for your Mother.”_

Aria chokes on her drink, coughing roughly while Jaal quickly takes the glass away and soothes his hand over her back.

“ _What_?” she croaks after a moment, heart racing.

_“The Cure. They believe they have found a way to negate Ellen’s illness. They will begin the treatment immediately, once you’ve given your permission.”_

“I give it. Tell them to start now.”

_“Affirmative. I have relayed the message. Assuming treatment works as intended, we should be able to bring her out of cryo fairly soon.”_

“How soon is ‘fairly soon’?”

_“According to my calculations, she should be out of cryo within six months.”_

Aria swallows, hands going automatically to her belly at the same time as Jaal’s arms wrap around her, his grin telling her they’re thinking the same thing.

“Mom… she’ll get to meet the baby.” she’s about to cry even though she’s smiling, overwhelmed, “Maybe… maybe, she’ll even be awake when they’re  _born_.”

_“I will keep you updated, Pathfinder.”_

Jaal bends to nuzzle his forehead against hers, one hand slinking around to cover her own, “This is wonderful, Darling. My True Mother will be ecstatic; she would definitely like to meet her.”

Aria only nuzzles him back, smiling through the tears.

“I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥ Come say hi on Tumblr! -> @cousinslavellan


	34. Log #30: Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they know, they need to share the news; Aria’s expecting, and there’s people to tell.
> 
> Follows immediately after Log#29 with a mention of Interlude#4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this one took so long; I've been a weeeee bit addicted to ME3. Oops.
> 
> But! This chapter is pure fluff, with a touch of smut at the beginning. Weeee. I originally intended to add more but it didn't seem to fit so, here we go.
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

Aria is woken by lips on her neck and a hand between her thighs, moaning openly as the brush of fingers against her folds sends a shock of want up her spine.

She hears him chuckle, teeth nipping at her skin, "Good morning, Darling."

"Not... that I'm complaining," Aria breathes, arching automatically into his touch, "But what's the occasion...?"

"Simply continuing the celebration, my love," Jaal nips her again before shifting, eyes near glowing when he settles above her, "I dreamed of you. Of our child. And to wake with you pressed so close... well, I could not resist."

"Won't be as easy, once I'm  _bigger_ ," she tries to keep the slight worry from her voice, wonders if she succeeds, "Will you even  _want_  to do this, when I look... well."

"Darling One," Jaal's voice is serious yet so, so soft, affection bursting behind every word, "How could you be anything but beautiful, when you're carrying my child?"

Aria damn near starts crying at that, instead wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down, welcoming him between her legs and making him purr happily.

"Let's not waste any more time worrying, then."

* * *

 

 Several hours, showers, coffee, and a startling - but  _positive_  - message from the Nexus Medical Labs later, Aria stands in the living room, fidgeting with her shirt and biting her lip.

Jaal and Lexi are in the kitchen, her husband making coffee while the Asari unloads several things she'd acquired to help with her pregnancy - prenatal meds, certain ointments and safe pain meds, some fruit and other things she'd had brought in - and while the soft voices are reassuring, Aria's still slightly terrified.

Her Crew - her  _family_  - was on their way, scheduled to meet at noon for an 'important briefing'.

AKA, so Aria could tell them she was expecting - without the chance of accidentally letting someone find out through gossip.

_Why is this so scary? They'll be happy for me. I think. I hope. Oh, Stars, what if-_

Thankfully, the chime going off and the door  _whooshing_  open broke her from that train of thought, gaze darting up to meet the identical eyes of her twin.

Scott was special in that the door would allow him in without needing permission from them - unless they had specifically locked the door, which was obviously not the case today.

Her twin crossed the room and hugged her tightly, grinning almost knowingly when he pulled back, "Hey, sis, what's all the fuss today? Some big new mission coming up?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Aria quipped, trying to seem normal as she stepped around Scott to hug Cora, "I want everyone here, first."

"Well, then I guess it's a damn good thing I rounded up all the stragglers on our way over." Scott grinned, jerking his head back towards the door just as the rest of the Crew began to stagger in.

Seeing everyone, together, always made her feel better; for now, the majority of them had voted to stay on Meridian, close at hand should they be needed on the Tempest.

Even Peebee, who had stubbornly refused to let them build her at least a portable, seemed to spend more time crashing with either Liam or Vetra then she did off-planet.

So now, having them all here, made her happy. And scared out of her mind.

_Please, please let them be accepting._

Lexi gave her a reassuring smile as she left the kitchen to join the others, Jaal stepping out after a moment to stand beside her, his presence a calming balm on her worry.

"Alright, Kid, what's going on?" Drack spoke up, and his smug look and tone of voice told Aria that he  _knew_ , which likely meant  _Kesh_  knew, as well.

_No wonder she was pushing me to see Lexi._

"Do we have a new assignment?" Liam nearly bounced at the prospect, and Aria knew why; he loved Meridian, but he wasn't the type to sit around when he could be helping.

"No, no new missions or anything, yet. I just...  _we_  have an announcement." she watched her Crew for a moment, noting the confusion and curiosity, and looked to Jaal for reassurance.

When he nodded, smiling gently, Aria sucked in a breath.

"We're  _expecting_."

Stark silence met the announcement, hanging for a moment, before suddenly  _everyone was talking_.

"WHAT?!"

"Congratulations! Oh my goodness, this is amazing!"

"So you two are...?"

"Bout time you figured it out, Kid."

"Oh hush Drack, how was she supposed to know?"

"Whoa, that's  _huge_. Like,  _really huge_."

"You need anything, you let me know. Seriously."

"Same! Let us know if we can help!"

"Definitely."

"I'll help, just don't expect me to change any diapers. Yuck."

Peebee's line had everyone laughing, Aria tucking her head happily against Jaal's chest when his arm went around her, laughter spilling out of them, too."

"That's it." Aria giggled, "I just wanted to let you all know in person. And... thank you. For being here for us."

"Anytime, Pathfinder."

"Did you even  _doubt_?"

"I'm gonna call Kesh," Drack grunted, standing and ambling off towards the kitchen, "Tell'er her hunch was  _right_."

"We will let Kandros know later, but if she wants to mention it...?"

"I'll tell'er that, too."

"Can I tell Syd?" Vetra's fingers were poised over her omnitool even as she spoke, mandibles flared wide in excitement, "She actually loves kids, I'll be she'll be so excited."

"Of course, Vetra." Aria smiled, and the Turian nodded and headed for the balcony, her sisters voice audible for a moment before the door shut behind her

"God, I'm going to be an  _Uncle_." Scott's expression seemed caught between exhilarated and terrified, "That's a  _big job_ , y'know? I gotta be the  _cool Uncle_ , somehow. This is stressful shit."

"You'll also need to  _watch your mouth_  around the baby, Scott." Cora elbowed him in the side, her own grin a mask of fond exasperation, "Seriously, though, congrats, Aria. We're here if you need anything."

"Thank you, Cora."

"Have you told Sahuna yet?"

"Not yet. We were planning to take a trip to Havarl in a few days to let my family know."

"Alright, just let us know when to suit up and we'll be ready."

Aria smiled and sunk further back into Jaal, "We will."

* * *

 

 They arrive on Havarl three days later and, even without specifying in the email why they were visiting, the moment the shuttle touches down on the Ama Darav landing pad, it's obvious that they  _know_.

Sahuna comes running out the moment they're on the ground, an excited question in her eyes, and as soon Aria nods the Angaran woman is laughing and embracing her, squeezing tightly but being careful of her belly.

"Oh, my daughter, you are truly a treasure! I am so happy for you!" Sahuna kisses her forehead and both cheeks before giving Jaal the same treatment, then taking Aria's hand to lead them into the complex, "Come, come, we must tell the others! This is a cause for celebration! You must stay for a few days, Aria, so that we can properly celebrate!"

Aria automatically puts her free hand over her belly - still mostly flat, her bump not big enough to notice yet - and fights back her happy tears, smiling, "Sounds good to me."

As they come into the main room of the compound, Aria finds again that she needs no words; Jaal's family takes on look at Sahuna's grin, Jaal's posture, and Aria's hand on her belly, before breaking out in congratulations that put the volume of her Crew's to shame, pressing forwards to congratulate and embrace them.

Aria tries to keep track, as she always does, but mostly she's just saying thank you, laughing and returning hugs, gripping the kids a bit longer then the adults because  _Gods, I'm having a baby, a child, Stars,_  and she's just so  _damn happy_.

Tela is an adorable mixture of happy about a new cousin and grumpy because she'll have to share Aria, but later when things have calmed down and the child has settled carefully on her lap, she places a cautious hand on the redheads belly.

"The baby is... here?" she questions quietly, head tilted a little.

Aria nods, pressing her own hand over the child's, "Yes. I'm not far enough along to feel them, though."

"Hmm. Okay." Tela's expression turns thoughtful, then determined, "I'll help protect them, Auntie! When I'm bigger! I won't let anyone be mean to them!"

That hits Aria right in the heart, squeezing the child tightly. "I know you will. You'll be the best big cousin ever, Tela."

Tela puffed her chest out proudly before snuggling closer again, purring softly. "I love you, Auntie." she mumbles, hand still against Aria's belly, "And Uncle Jaal. And the baby."

"I love you to, sweetheart." Aria presses a kiss to the child's head and lays back against the chair, watching the room through half-closed eyes.

Jaal is with Finn and Etta at the main counter, laughing and sharing a round of drinks.

Koana is nearby with her triplets - so,  _so_  big already, so full of life.

Sahuna is cooking again, Teviint her reluctant assistance, and Lathoul is happily retrieving pots and pans for his mother.

This is the family her child will be born into;   _huge_  and welcoming and there to help, with aunts and uncles and cousins - not mothers, because they've already decided to keep Aria out of that circle - and  _grandmothers_ , and a web of support from her own Crew, the Tempest Family, and Scott, and someday Ellen-

_You are already so loved, so safe,_  Aria thinks at her belly, giving a watery smile,  _Stay healthy, little one. So many people are waiting to meet you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥ And please, if you catch any grammar/spelling mistakes, let me know!


	35. Log#31: Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re settled in, announcements been made, and as Aria hits her fourth month Vetra has a request.
> 
> Suddenly, their families gotten a lot bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys. Have some kiddo fluff. Sorry this took so long - been addicted to Shakarian oops.
> 
> Enjoy ♥

_"Hey, Aria, you got a minute? Need to talk to you about something."_

"Sure, Vetra, come on over. We're just browsing renos."

_"See you soon."_

Aria doesn't think much of it, going back to scrolling through the potential layouts for the nursery and sipping her coffee -  _decaf_ , as per Lexi's orders.

It's been about a month since she found out she was expecting, since she'd made the announcement to her crew, and at just over four months, she's  _definitely_  begun to show.

Vetra was likely just curious about their trip to the Nexus scheduled for the end of the week - one last visit to the Council to  _officially_  declare herself as being on Maternity Leave and to track down as much baby stuff as possible.

(And, okay, maybe she wanted to see Kesh's Clutch again, to, so what?)

So when Jaal returns from his trip over to Gil's with an almost  _fidgety_  Vetra in tow, she's immediately concerned.

"Vetra, what happened?"

"Nothing happened." the Turian quips, but Aria's had practice at recognizing the sub-vocals of the species, catches the nervous quiver to it.

"Okay, seriously. What's going on?"

Vetra hesitates only briefly before sighing, flangling voice a low note that has the redhead on edge, "Okay, first off, know that this was all  _Sid's_  idea. But I  _do_  agree with her, now, and you know her; once she has something in her head she won't let it go."

"Okay...?"

"Before you...  _y'know_ , you'd mentioned wanting to  _adopt_ , down the road." Vetra's mandibles flare for a moment, "Do you still want to?"

The question startles her - and going by his expression, it's caught Jaal off guard, too.

Yet the answer comes easily enough, once the initial surprise has passed, "We... I'd  _like_  to, yeah. I mean... we'd planned to, like you said, and. Well. Who's to say I'll be able to have more, after this baby?"

Jaal's hands settle gently on her shoulders, squeezing just a little, and Vetra makes a soft noise she's not familiar with.

"Aria. Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Perfectly okay. Lexi said it's developing well, no concerns so far. But I know I've been lucky. And there's a chance I won't conceive again - or not as easily, at least. So adoption is definitely still on the table."

It's not a new thought; they'd discussed it, not long ago, laying in bed one night, marveling at how this miracle could have happened when they were so different.

So Jaal's voice is calm as he kneads at her shoulders, prompting, "Why do you ask, Vetra?"

"There's this kid." there's determination to the humming, now, and her gaze is direct, "Turian, about six. Adrien. Been out of stasis for maybe a year, now. Good kid; pretty quiet, plays by the rules. Not sure what happened to his mother, but his father was APEX."

"Was." Aria echoes, heart sinking.

Vetra nods. "He was killed about two months ago infiltrating one of the remaining Kett bases. The rest of his squad made it out, thanks to him, but Adrien was left parent-less. He's been in the care system since; Sid's been helping out with it, entertaining the kids, trying to keep their spirits up till they're adopted."

"Most of them  _have_  been adopted, amazingly - having all the Arks back safe, and the colonists spread out is helping - but Adrien hasn't taken to anyone, probably because the wound is so fresh."

"But Sid noticed something. Anytime she told stories about the Tempest - about  _you_ , in particular - Adrien seemed to perk up. Anything involving 'Pathfinder Ryder' had his immediate attention, the depression briefly pushed back - you gave the kid  _hope_ , just like you did everyone on the Nexus."

Aria can tell where this is going - as can Jaal, if the way he goes very still is any indication - and she's startled by the sort of longing that develops, something she hasn't felt before.

"Can we speak to him?" she asks quietly, and Vetra's smirk tells her she'd answered how she'd hoped.

"Sid's been pinging me for twenty minutes trying to patch through; I had her on mute." Vetra hits a couple buttons on her omnitool and then holds her arm between them, the vid screen coming to life, "Hey, Sid, alright already. I'm with Aria and Jaal."

 _"It's about time!"_  Sid's face pops up on the screen, looking momentarily annoyed before her mandibles flare and she turns away,  _"Hey, Adrien, look! The Pathfinder wants to speak to you!"_

" _T-to me?"_  a small voice echoes, and the nervous flanging to it breaks her heart even before he's stepped into view.

Aria will admit she's never really seen any Turian children - so the sight of the small boy with no markings leaves her momentarily speechless. He seems so much smaller, so much  _frailer_  then she's used to, and she has the immediate urge to wrap her arms around him and never let anything hurt him.

 _Pregnancy hormones?_  she wonders dazedly, a hand resting on her belly,  _Or just some strange maternal instinct I didn't know I had?_

 _"H-hello, Pathfinder Ryder."_  the child stammers, and Aria smiles, trying to be reassuring.

"Hello, Adrien. It's nice to meet you."

_"T-thank you. Sid said... but I didn't think you would actually, you know..."_

"Vetra tells me you like stories about the Tempest." Aria's out of her depth, not sure what to say, but she's trying, "Would you like to see the Tempest? The inside?"

The excited burst of harmonics tells her his answer before he even says  _"Y-yes! I would really like that, ma'am."_

"We don't live on the ship anymore, though; we live on Meridian. Would you like to see that, to?"

_"I-I would, ma'am."_

"And..." Aria pauses, hesitant, before a gentle nudge from Jaal has her pushing on, "I'm having a baby, Adrien. They could use an older brother, if you're interested."

The humming  _stops_  at that, and even Vetra looks concerned for a moment before the child's voice weakly asks  _"Really? You're sure?"_

"Only if you want to." she responds softly.

The humming is back full force then, and Adrien is now anything  _but_  depressed, jumping in place on his side of the vid screen,  _"Yes, ma'am! I'll go pack right now!"_

There's some excited chattering and Sid yelling  _wait!_  before the screen goes dark, Vetra snickering as she types something on her omnitool and Jaal leaning down to chuckle in Aria's ear.

"Our family is already growing," he whispers, and the distinct excitement in his tone has Aria smiling widely.

"Guess we should speed up the expansions," Aria mumbles, turning to nuzzle his cheek, "And you'll have to teach me how to cook Dextro-food, Vetra."

"Can do, Ryder. And thanks - never doubted you, Pathfinder. You're one of a kind."

 

* * *

 

 

 Kandros sends a full Dossier on Adrien and his parents when he finds out he's being adopted, with a note at the bottom giving both congratulations on her pregnancy and gratitude for taking in the child.

_"If you ever need any help, let me know. Don't worry about Tann; you've got me and Kesh, at least."_

Adrien had never known his mother; she'd died shortly after giving birth, and his father had raised him alone till they'd both gone into stasis on-board the Nexus. Then his father had been killed by Kett.

It helps explain why Adrien is attached to Aria the moment she walks into the Care Center, at least; she's not replacing anyone, simply stepping into a role he's never had in his life, and she hugs him all the tighter when she realizes that.

She worries, at first, that he might not be as receptive to Jaal - it's only been a couple of months since his father died, after all - and yet while the child's reaction to the Angara isn't as warm as his reaction to herself, he still smiles and asks for a hug, and Jaal is more than happy to give what he is asked.

Later, they give him a tour of the Tempest, grinning at how excited the little Turian is - discreetly keeping him away from the cargo hold where all the secret purchases they've made are, acquired for them by two very sneaky sisters.

They have to make a stop on Aya before heading back to Meridian, and Adrien is beyond excited at the news - though he's passed out on one of their cabin's couches well before they'd expected, exhausted from the day's events.

Aria drapes a blanket over him and dares to press a quick kiss to his forehead before joining Jaal in bed, not wanting to move him if he's comfortable - but when she wakes in the morning to a little Turian-shaped lump curled beneath the covers between them, she can't help a smile or the tears.

_Welcome home, Adrien._

 

* * *

 

 

 The Moshae was their reason for visiting Aya - they hadn't seen her since the wedding, and though Sahuna had let her know about Aria's pregnancy they'd wanted to tell her in person, as well.

The scene that greeted them was not one they had expected.

"Jaal, Aria - and this must be Adrien, hello - please... excuse the mess."

"Moshae, what-" there's a wailing sound, then, and Aria freezes, startled, "Is that a  _baby_?"

"I'm afraid so." the Moshae looks tired, even more so then when they'd rescued her on Voeld, and motions them further in, towards the sound of the cries, "Before I forget, congratulations; on both the pregnancy and the adoption. Adrien looks to be a fine young boy."

The Turian puffs up in pride before covering his ear-canals with his hands again, nearly glued to Jaal's side as they move further in.

Jaal takes pity and scoops the boy up, letting him hide his head in his shoulder, "Moshae, I did not know you had had a child...?"

"I  _did not_." she  _humphs_ , opening a back door Aria hadn't noticed before and ushering them in, "One of my  _students_  did."

Avela stands near what Aria can only assume is a sort of crib - similar to the Ion-beds of their med bay, she notes - looking up and giving them a nod before wincing as another wail rings out, piercing her heart.

"What happened?" she asks, even as she dreads the answer.

"She contracted a disease - one we were not able to cure. It did not pass to the child, or anyone else, but it has left him homeless."

"Does he not have any other family?" Aria steps up to the crib, glancing inside; the baby's skin is a brighter teal then she thinks she's seen, speckled white in a pattern similar to Tela's, eyes closed and little face scrunched in misery.

"No, his mother was the sole survivor of a Kett attack, just before the Archon was defeated. He's been around my students since he was born; I thought perhaps he would respond well to one of them. Alas, he has not stopped crying since his mother passed two days ago."

"How old is he?"

"Just under a year, if I remember correctly."

"That's so sad." Aria pauses for a moment, swallows, "Can I try...?"

"Of course. Do not be disheartened if he only cries, however; nothing has worked."

Aria nods and takes a deep breath before reaching gently into the crib, slipping her arms under and around the wailing baby to cradle him against her chest - the way she's learned how to after having numerous babies handed to her since the Archon's defeat.

Then, taking a chance, she lets her biotics flare - just a little, a warm hum along her skin, as she'd done with Koana's triplets.

The baby goes quiet suddenly, blinking wide eyes up at her as though startled, little hands clenched tightly.

Aria rocks him a little, keeps her biotics at a low pulse, and nearly jumps out of her skin when he starts  _purring_ , snuggling closer against her chest.

The Moshae shakes her head, "You are a miracle worker, Pathfinder."

"What's his name?" Aria keeps her voice quiet, slowly lowering the biotics, trying not to disturb the suddenly sleepy baby.

"Sayren."

"Sayren." Aria echoes, heart near bursting when the baby mumbles and curls even closer, still purring.

"Darling One," Jaal steps up behind her and settles his hands on her shoulders, adding his own bio-electricity to the current, making the little Angara purr even louder, "Have we somehow managed to adopt two children in the span of two days?"

"Looks like it." she laughs, bending a little, "What'cha think, Adrien? Up to helping us look after two younger siblings?"

"Yes!" Adrien gives Sayren an affectionate look but doesn't touch him -  _smart kid_ , Aria thinks - before flaring his mandibles widely, "I'll do my best, ma'am."

She wants to tell him to at least call her  _Ryder_  or  _Aria_ , but that can come later.

"Are you sure?" the Moshae asks, when they turn towards her, "I'm grateful, but I did not ask you to visit with the intent of handing Sayren to you."

"It's okay." Aria grins, feeling strangely content, "We knew we wanted to adopt, at some point - just helped us speed things up, is all."

"I will email Sahuna." Jaal murmurs, looking giddy, "I am sure she can help with making Sayren comfortable at home."

"Sounds good. I think I'm ready to  _be_  home, now - the other little one is sitting on my bladder."

That gets a laugh, and then it's back to the Tempest - and somehow four of them fit in the bed that night.

 

* * *

 

 

 It's kind of ridiculous how quickly the additions are added to the house, but Aria's not complaining.

The boys are sharing a room - better for Sayren to not be alone, Sahuna had advised, and Adrien was more than happy to share - and the nursery is as ready as it can be, considering they don't know the baby's sex.

 _Let's not poke around anymore then we have to,_  Lexi had suggested, and both Aria and Jaal had agreed wholeheartedly.

Every Crew mate has been over to offer help and advice, to meet the kids and bring presents - Vetra's been a life saver, helping arrange the proper furniture for Adrien and help Aria figure out his meals.

(He'd eaten a piece of Levo chocolate by accident maybe a week after arriving on Meridian - Lexi had been quick to reassure a panicked Aria that not only had it been too small to hurt, Adrien's medical history showed that he was not at all allergic to Levo food. The redhead had breathed a huge sigh of relief and promptly flopped down on the couch with both kids to recover from that anxiety.)

The first time Sahuna had brought Tela to visit, Aria wasn't sure how the little Angara would react. Sure, she'd been okay with the idea of sharing her with  _one_  cousin - now there were three to share with.

Thankfully, Tela was a pretty peaceful child; she'd given the boys a quick once over and then grinned widely, immediately babbling at Adrien about anything and everything, grabbing his hand and demanding a tour of the renovations.

If Aria wasn't mistaken, she'd have sworn she saw Adrien's throat turn a deeper blue before his mandibles flared wide and he did as asked, the two returning after a few moments to help Sayren walk between them around the main floor of the house.

The boys had their own beds, but more often than not they both found their way into Jaal and Aria's; Adrien generally curled between them and Sayren cuddled close to Aria's belly, as though comforted by the feel of the baby there.

Things quickly fell into a pattern, and as Aria approached her sixth month and her belly continued to grow, she found herself happier than she ever had been.

Going by the warm affection in Jaal's eyes whenever he looked at her or the boys, he felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	36. Interlude #5: Proposals and Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been nearly a year since they’d gotten together... surely it isn’t to early to ask? He’s not going to ruin anything, right?
> 
> Right?
> 
> Scott finally works up the nerve to ask Cora a question that’s been on his mind for ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Scott/Cora shenanigans peeps! And also some minor Aria/Jaal. You'll see.
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

Scott wakes up when there's movement against him, tightening his grip and whining unhappily, "Nuuuuuuu..."

Cora only laughs, still trying to sit up, "Morning, Scott."

"To early." he grumps, letting her slip partially away before yanking her back in against his chest again.

This time she huffs and smacks him on the arm, "Scott, seriously, I need to  _pee_."

"Spoil sport." he mutters, releasing his hold with a frown - one that shifts into a smile when she snickers and kisses his forehead.

"I'll be right back, you lump." she promises, bed shifting as she gets up and moves away.

Scott opens his eyes and the smile turns into a stupid grin as he watches her walk to the bathroom - totally nude and showing off the smooth shift of muscle beneath her skin, eyeing the perfect curve of her ass before she disappears through the door.

_Fuck, I love her._  he thinks absently, and it's not terrifying anymore. Of all the things that have happened since he'd finally woken up in Andromeda, his relationship with Cora was the best.

Aria being an awesome Pathfinder and finding her own happiness? Super, fantastic, thrilling to any doting older brother.

Meridian being beautiful and the Ark's for the most part safe and settled? Swell.

Getting to wake up every morning with Cora either curled in his arms or tucked against his back?  _Perfection_.

_We've been together, what, almost a year now? Practically since I woke up._  Scott reaches for his bedside table and pulls out the little box hidden there, considering it,  _Not to early, right?_

The bathroom door opens and Scott rolls onto his back as Cora steps out, rolling her eyes at his goofy grin.

"You're such a goof." she admonishes quietly as he eyes her, but there's a tilt to her lips and a touch of pink on her cheeks and he wonders, again, how she doesn't see her own beauty.

"I'm  _your_  goof." he corrects, which makes her laugh and shake her head, crossing quickly to climb on the bed and crawl over him.

"Thank the Goddess." Cora mutters, dipping her head to kiss him - a slow, lingering touch, one that always made desire and affection flare equally in his chest - before pulling away to give him a look, "Don't forget, we're heading to the Nexus today. We  _both_  need to get up."

"Oh, crap," Scott groans, one hand lifting to rest on her hip while the other keeps the box hidden against the sheets, "Right, gotta pick up Aria's present."

"Are you  _sure_  this is the best gift? She's seven months pregnant and already  _has_  two adopted kids, won't this make things even  _more_  hectic...?"

"Adrien is six and already helping out a  _lot_ , Sayren's one of the most chill toddler's I've ever come across, and Jaal is more than capable of helping out and handling certain tasks. It'll be  _fine_. Besides, Aria's always  _wanted_  one, and her birthday is the best excuse!"

"Such a  _wonderful_  older brother," Cora quips, laughing at his hurt look and pecking him on the nose, "How ever did I manage to snag you, Scott Ryder?"

"You're joking, right?" his grip on her tightens, " _I'm_  the one who doesn't deserve  _you_ , Cora. You're far too good for me."

"I think the stares you get at the Nexus say otherwise," she frowns a little, fists clenched against his chest, "You don't know how  _close_  I came to punching that Asari at the Vortex last time we were there..."

"Would've been hot if you did, honestly. Gods know how much I love you showing off your strength."

"Yeah, well," Cora humphed, "I think physical displays of violence are a slightly  _juvenile_  tactic for staking claim, don't you think?"

"We could always Elope," Scott blurts, fidgeting with the box, "Pretty  _obvious_  way to stake a claim, right?"

"What?"

Cora has gone very still, staring down at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"You know... Elope. Get married? Hitched? Tie-the-knot?" Scott tries to hide his nervousness with humor, "I mean, I've been thinking about it since Aria and Jaal got married, and I don't really think we need a big ceremony, so-"

"Don't toy with me, Scott."

He scowls at that, giving her a serious look, "Cora, I'm not joking. I love you. I want to marry you. I don't want any other woman in my life, ever. I'm sorry if it seems quick, but after all the shit we went through to get here - being in a  _coma_  for months - I don't want to take any chances, or miss any opportunities because I was  _afraid_."

Scott lifts the box then and pops it open, displaying the ring he'd chosen the moment he saw it - a thin gold band with a tiny pink gem, carved to look like a rose - and asking "Cora, will you marry me?"

Cora stays very still for another moment, staring down at the ring, and he wonders if maybe it  _is_  too soon for her, if she's not interested in marriage - if she says no that's okay, he'll stick to the boundaries she's set, so long as he doesn't lose her completely -

Then she's snatching the box from him and pulling the ring out so very, very carefully, slipping it onto her ring finger and holding her hand out to examine it in the morning light, the gem glittering as a ray hits it -  _fits perfectly, just like I knew it would..._

"You  _jerk_!" she's laughing as she says it, pressing herself firmly against him and kissing him deeply, whispering, "How the  _hell_  did you know my ring size?!"

"Lexi." Scott manages to gasp, hands gripping her tight and mouth moving against hers, pulling back to give her a look, "Is that a  _yes_?"

" _Yes_ , you idiot! Yes! But  _please_ , no big wedding, I am definitely on board with the elope plans. Aria and Jaal covered the big ceremony."

"Good." he nuzzles her and sits up, grinning when she ends up in his lap, "We can have Captain Dunn perform the Rites while we're at the Port, quick in-and-out before we head to the Nexus."

"We need wedding rings though-"

"Look in the bottom of the ring box."

"Oh, Goddess, you're such a sneak." Cora laughs again, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him lazily, nudging their noses together, "Shall we get dressed and go, then?"

"No time to celebrate...?"

"We can celebrate  _after_ , Scott. We can still have a  _honeymoon_."

"Damn, I love how smart you are. Alright, you win; let's go before my hormones override my judgement. Again."

* * *

 

 "I  _really_  think we should have told Aria. As soon as it was done, anyways."

Scott shrugs, careful not to drop the box in his arms as they make their way along the path, "Eh, it'll be fine. It's only been two days."

Cora scowls, fidgeting with her rings - she's wearing both her engagement and wedding rings, since Scott had made sure to get a set that would match - and glancing at the house, "Still..."

"Well, too late now. And I think she'll be too  _distracted_  by her present to be to mad at us."

"I'm blaming you if she  _does_  get mad." Cora informs him, earning a betrayed look.

"Turning on me  _already_ ,  _Mrs. Ryder_? Think I just set a new record."

"It'll be your own fault and you know it. Gotta entertain the nephews somehow."

"To true. Alright, here we go."

They head up the steps to the front porch, and Cora rings the bell before they step inside - a habit they've developed since the boys had been adopted, even though they're free to enter so long as the door isn't locked.

"Look who's here!" Scott crows, drawing the kids attention from where they're sitting in the living room - playing around with some of the toys they'd brought as presents, he's pleased to note, "The most awesome Uncle and Aunt around, that's who!"

Scott notices Cora tense slightly and just snickers; it wasn't a slip, the kids had been calling her 'Aunt Cora' since they'd arrived. It was just...  _official_ , now.

"Scott?" Aria comes out from the kitchen and Scott can't help his ridiculous grin at the sight of her belly. He would swear she's just the tiniest bit  _bigger_  every time he sees her, even if it's only been a day or two. He loves his nephews, but he can't  _wait_  till his sister gives birth.

"Heya, sis! Hey Jaal!" Scott bounces a little when the Angara follows Aria out of the kitchen, holding the box out towards him, "Here, big guy, take the box, will yah? It's a present for Aria, but too  _heavy_  for her to safely handle, y'know? But be  _careful_ , it's a  _delicate_  package-"

Time seems to still suddenly; one moment Jaal is taking the box from him and the next Aria's snatched his hand and jerked it forwards, staring intently.

His left hand.

She's staring at his wedding ring. Oops.

" _When_?" she demands, voice nearly venomous, and Scott just keeps smiling.

"Two days ago. We didn't want a ceremony, so we just had Captain Dunn perform the vows before we left for the Nexus-"

"And you didn't  _tell_  me?"

There's tears in her eyes suddenly and Scott's smile vanishes, horrified that  _he's_  put that expression on her face.

"Told you." Cora mumbles behind him, stepping in to try to do damage control, opening her arms to hug the pregnant woman, "Shhh, Aria, I'm sorry, I  _told_  the knuckle head we should have said something..."

"D-doesn't he trust me?" Aria hiccups, and  _ouch_  that stings, "We wouldn't have  _told_  anyone, but..."

"I know, honey, I know. It was a bad call on his part." Cora gives him a look over the top of Aria's head, still patting her back, " _Right_ , Scott?"

"Definitely my fault. I screwed up. I'm sorry, sis- oof!"

Aria's hand is suddenly gripping his wrist and yanking him in to hug him, to, a group hug with the redhead in the middle of he and Cora, and he sighs in relief, glad he hasn't actually upset her  _to_  badly.

He spots Jaal standing off to the side with a fond grin and motions to the Angara with a smirk, "Jaal, get in here, group-hug!"

Jaal laughs and manages to wrap his arms nearly all the way around the three of them, and again Scott thanks whatever power brought the man to his sister when she needed him.

They split apart when there's a happy squeal from Sayren and a startled yelp from Adrien, "It's a dog!"

"What?" Aria's full attention is on her kids then, eyes going wide, "Scott, you didn't."

"I did." Scott grins again, gently nudging her into the living room, "Happy belated birthday, sis! She's a purebred Australian Shepherd - the breed you always wanted. First litter on the Nexus, to - I had to put in for her  _ages_  ago."

He watches Aria go carefully to her knees - not an easy task at seven months pregnant, and Jaal is right there with her - and reach out to scoop the pup up, cradling her gently.

The puppy seems thrilled, curling immediately into the redheads warmth, and Scott's grin widens. He'd asked for a pup that was playful but affectionate - safe around the kids - and it seems as though he'd picked the perfect one.

Cora steps up beside him and loops one arm around his waist, a motion he mimics. She leans her head against his shoulder and sighs, and he can tell she's smiling.

"You did good." she mumbles, glancing up at him, "On all accounts."

Scott laughs, and bends to kiss her while no one's looking, "Damn straight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	37. Interlude #6: Quiet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment in the Ryder-Ama Darav household, a day off with the kids and the dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, have a tiny little update to the Misadventures. This thing’s been sitting unfinished in my drive for... god I don’t even know how long. Oops. It’s not long, it’s not detailed, not a lot happens in it... but it’s a necessary interlude before we get into... babies.
> 
> I digress. Please enjoy ♥
> 
> EDIT: NOW with adorable chapter art commissioned yet again from @Lynngo-art on tumblr!! I meant to post it with the chapter and I forgot cause I suck so NOW IT'S HERE ♥

The first time it happens, Aria thinks she’s hearing things.

They’re sitting on their bed maybe two weeks after Scott and Cora had eloped, spending the afternoon doing absolutely nothing.

The house has been renovated, their food supplies - levo and dextro - are topped up, they have clothes and necessities and plans and just about everything taken care of, honestly.

So they take the chance to just relax and not worry about things for a while, to just spend some time being lazy with the kids.

Their little family fits perfectly on the bed, and Aria wonders at how quickly they’d adapted, all of them.  _Not that I’m complaining._

Aria herself is sitting with one leg crossed under the other, left foot dangling over the edge of the bed and back braced against Jaal’s bent legs. Sayren is in her lap, forever intrigued by her belly, supported by Jaal’s hand on his back.

Adrien lays on his front beside her, arms crossed and legs kicked up - Piper sprawled over his waist, snoozing lazily and giving the occasional quiet  _yip_  in her dreams.

They’ve been entertaining the kids with stories - stories of the Milky Way, stories of Jaal’s childhood, stories of the slightly  _less_  violent times since they’d met, the quiet times and discoveries they’d made.

Sayren is much more interested in the movement of the baby - keeping his little hands pressed close to her belly and making small, wondering noises every time there’s the slightest kick - while Adrien is an endless stream of questions, enraptured by the tales of both Aria’s past and Jaals.

The turian had been born in the Milky Way, of course, but he was still young - he had memories but nothing concrete, nothing much beyond the Citadel and then the Nexus.

So Aria shares stories - stories of Earth, stories of the Citadel and her old Crew Mates, minor discoveries made on digs and the exploring she’d done before Alec’s disgrace.

She cuts off when the baby gives a particularly  _hard_  kick, giving a quiet  _oof_  while Sayren babbles excitedly, pressing closer.

“Are you alright, Darling One?” Jaal questions, knowing smile on his face.

“The baby just kicked  _really_  hard that time, I’m okay.”

“Mom, can I feel the baby?”

Aria freezes only briefly, caught by surprise but recovering quickly “Of course, hun, come here.”

Adrian scrambles up, ignoring the indignant  _yip!_  from Piper when she’s dislodged from his back and hurrying to press his hands to her belly, face lighting up when the baby kicks again.

“Hello.” he whispers quietly, just as entranced as Sayren by the movements.

Aria shares a brief look with Jaal, trying to keep back tears, not wanting to bring attention to the boys words and undo any progress they’ve made.

Jaal smiles back, rubbing one hand in slow circles over her back, his warm and energy a soothing balm.

_Just under two months to go, with two kids and a puppy. We can handle this - together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	38. Log#32: Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly two years after arriving in Andromeda, the cure is complete.
> 
> Ellen Ryder wakes just in time to welcome a new member to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG ARG. BUT TADA! I think everyone’s been waiting for this chapter so... meep!!! Enjoy?
> 
> Warning: Aria gives birth this chapter. It's not super descriptive but yknow... heads up.

"Pulse is steady. Breathing is regular. Showing normal brain function."

_I would hear a doctor as I die... is that Harry?_

It's been... she's not sure how long it's been, since she'd 'heard' anything, 'thought' anything... known anything but black.

Ellen wonders if this means her body has finally released her soul into whatever Afterlife might exist. It feels like it's taken far, far longer than it should - yet it had just been moments ago that she'd bid Alec farewell, since she'd  _insisted_  that he live on without her, look after the twins.

...it had just been moments ago, hadn't it?  _But if I'm dead, why..._

"We don't have a lot of time here, Harry." that voice makes her thoughts scatter, like a warm breeze on a cool day, "Sis is  _finally_  about to pop. She  _needs_  Mom."

_Scott. Scott, are you here? Where is here? Aren't I dead? And about to pop... Aria?! How long-_

"No need to worry about that - I think she heard us." that is  _definitely_  Harry, he sounds too smug for it to be anyone else, "Good timing as always, Ellen."

"Mom? Can you hear me?"

Much as her eyes  _want_  to just pop open in shock, it's a much slower process; a weak flickering of her lids on the first attempt before she manages to pry them open on the second, vision hazy and blurred.

Ellen coughs, startled to find  her lungs still working, reaching for the tall blonde blob that can only be Scott, "Sc...  _Scott_. I'm...?"

"You're  _alive_ , Mom." Scott's hands close tightly around hers, and she can hear the waver to his voice, "Welcome back."

She grips him back as her strength slowly comes back, blinking as her vision clears, "How?"

"Dad put you in stasis before your disease could get worse; he had you placed on the Hyperion without anyone knowing. Not even me or Aria. We're in  _Andromeda_ , Mom, and they found a cure. You're not sick anymore."

Her vision clears then and Ellen sucks in a breath, startled by the matured face in front of her, the young man that's clearly grown up while she was asleep. She notices a glimmer on his finger and can't help staring. "You're  _married_?"

Scott's grin turns sheepish and  _ah, there's my boy_. "I am. So is Aria. But we can talk about all of that later, now that we've got time. We've gotta  _go_."

"You said she was about to  _pop_ ," Ellen licks her lips, using her grip on Scott to lift herself into a sitting position, glad when the world only spins for a moment, "She's  _pregnant_?"

"She is - and she's been in active labor for ten hours already. I'm hoping seeing you might somehow trigger an end to the waiting." Scott helps her swing her legs over the edge of the bed, ready to steady her, "I mean, we all kind of figured it would be a harder birth, since the father isn't  _human_... please don't freak out."

Ellen pauses, processing that for a moment. "What species?"

"Angara - local to Andromeda. You haven't seen them yet. But Jaal is the best thing that's ever happened to Aria, Mom - and he'd die before he'd let anything happen to her or their baby."

"Relax, Scott; if you'll recall, I've never been a xenophobe," Ellen thinks briefly back to Shepard and wonders, curiously, if the Spectre's own interspecies relationship had influenced Aria's tastes, "So long as she is happy and loved, I'm happy. Now help your mother up."

Wonder of wonders, her legs  _don't_  immediately buckle when Scott carefully pulls her to her feet, though she's grateful for the support as they make their way slowly out of the medbay.

"There's a  _bit_  of a crowd outside Aria's suite - the Tempest Crew wants to be there for their Pathfinder, after all - and Jaal's mother Sahuna is here, to, helping out-"

Ellen's heart stutters. "Pathfinder?"

"Oh. You don't-" Scott trails off, seems to think, before giving her an almost pleading look, "We'll explain everything later, Mom, okay? Everything. We should focus on Aria for now."

"Alright. Lead on."

They round a corner and the aforementioned crowd comes into sight - a gaggle of every species she knows and a few she doesn't.

Two turian females stand with an asari, a Salarian, and two humans to the right of the door, a rather wound-up looking Krogan pacing behind them.

To the left of the door sits a blonde woman Ellen vaguely recognizes as Alec's second, Cora - holding a toddler of an unfamiliar race in her lap, an older child of the same species standing to one side of her and a turian child on the other.

"That's Vetra and Sidera, Kallo, Peebee, Liam and Suvi - and the krogan is Drack. He's kind of the cranky, overprotective grandpa of the group." Scott whispers, pointing at each in turn. "You've met Cora, I think - the one of her lap is Sayren, and the girl is Tela - they're Angara. The Turian is Adrian; Sayren and Adrian are Aria and Jaal's adopted boys, Tela is Jaal's niece."

Ellen glances over the kids - catches them asking Cora if their mom's okay, when they can see her, will the baby like them? - and immediately loves them.  _So long as they can accept a surprise grandmother._

"Ellen!" Cora spots them then, face lighting up, though she stays seated due to the position of the children, "I'm  _relieved_  to see you're alright. Perfect timing, really; Lexi just said she's  _finally_  getting proper contractions, shouldn't be long now."

Ellen catches the fond looks between the two, the ring on Cora's finger that matches Scott's, and she smiles, resolving to grill them about it later.

"I can manage from here, Scott." she says, taking a purposeful step away from him and towards the doors, proud of how steady she seems, "Later, we need to talk."

"Promise." Scott replies, grin wide as she's ever seen it.

Ellen returns the look before resolutely reaching for the pad to open the door, stepping inside and feeling suddenly overwhelmed as the door slides shut behind her.

An Asari dressed in Initiative medical gear flits around the bed, taking measurements and checking readouts, clearly trying to be prepared for any scenario.

An Angaran woman sits on one side of the bed - Sahuna, she remembers Scott mentioning - but her attention falls on the male Angara standing to the left, and her first thoughts are  _tall, strong, broader then a human, different physical structure-_

Then she notes his expression - a startling mix of awe and fear, love and worry, happiness and anxiety - and her analysis changes to  _caring, loving, the exact opposite of Alec in showing emotion. Good._

Her attention is on Aria the moment she makes a sound - a pained cry, familiar from Ellen's own pregnancy - and though she's startled by how she's grown, it's still her daughter lying there, gritting her teeth through the pain and only letting the occasional grunts slip past, her typical stubborn Aria.

"Mom?"

Aria's eyes are on hers suddenly, surprised but happy, and Ellen feels warmth bloom in her chest as she moves closer, knowing the others are now looking at her as well.

"I'm here, sweetheart," Sahuna moves back and Ellen takes her place with a grateful nod, giving Aria's hand a tight squeeze and leaning over to kiss her forehead, "You can do this, Aria. You're so close, sweetheart."

Introductions can come later; all that matters right now is helping her daughter through this moment.

Aria goes to say something and cuts off with a cry, eyes slamming shut and hand clenching down around Ellen's.

Lexi - she thinks that was the doctors name - is immediately at the edge of the bed and lifting the sheet they'd draped over Aria's legs, eyes lighting up, "Ryder, it's time!  _Push_!"

Time passes swiftly, then; encouragements coming from everyone in the room, cries from Aria as she pushes, Lexi ready between her legs.

The doctor gives on final command to  _push_  and then reaches forward to cradle the baby, still hidden beneath the sheet but clearly healthy going by the wail that pierces the air.

Aria slumps back into the pillows, panting, and Jaal is bending to whisper to her, crooning quiet words and nuzzling her cheek, and the clear affection between them warms Ellen's heart.

"You did it, sweetheart." she says, squeezing her daughters hand, "Now, it's time to rest."

* * *

 Several hours later finds Ellen sitting in an armchair with her granddaughter cradled to her chest, rocking carefully back and forth. It's been years since she's held a baby, but the instinct is still there, and so far the baby seems content.

Everyone had been in to visit once Aria had been cleaned up and tucked properly into bed, the baby checked over and declared healthy.

Scott had drawn Ellen aside while the crew occupied Aria, and he and Cora had gone over everything that had happened since she'd been put in stasis.

Alec was dead. And while she'd said her goodbyes long ago, to now be here,  _alive_ , without him, felt... wrong.

 _But if he hadn't, Aria would be dead._  she sighs, grip on the baby tightening just a little,  _And you, little one, wouldn't exist._

Alec had made the right choice, and she wished her love peace - something he deserved, more than anyone

Now, the visitors have left, and Aria had slipped into a well deserved sleep not long after. Ellen had been introduced to Sahuna and Tela - and already she enjoyed the Angaran woman's company, and knowing her daughter had had a mother-in-law like her to help made her feel better - and to Adrian and Sayren.

Both were a little shy, but she hoped in time they would warm up to her.

_And I get to be here from day one for you, little Senri._

Aria had announced the name once everyone was in the room; Senri Ryder Ama Darav, the first human-Angaran hybrid.

Ellen draws the blanket back a little, tracing a gentle finger over the babies features.

At first glance, Senri looked mostly human; her face, head, and body were humanoid, skin a similar tone to her mother's, ears normal, and the tiniest trace of red fuzz peeking through.

But there were ridges on the back of her head, her middle and index fingers were merged on each hand, and it was already clear that her ribcage would be stronger then a humans, more visible now as a baby. The back and top of her head were coloured like her fathers, ending in a sort of pattern just above her brow, and there were spatters of coloured skin along her collarbones and shoulders, down her arms and legs, some on her chest.

Perhaps the most startling feature, should you happen to miss the others, were her eyes; black and blue like her fathers, only the shape resembling a humans.  _Beautiful and unique_.

Those big blue eyes blink up at her now, Senri yawning widely and squirming to get comfortable before settling down once more, content in the warmth of her blanket.

"So many opportunities ahead of you, little one," Ellen whispers, vaguely noticing the sound of the door opening, "And from what I can tell, so many people already love you."

"She's going to be spoiled." a rumbling voice agreed, and then Jaal was in front of her, smiling cautiously, holding out a mug.

"Thank you, Jaal." Ellen accepts the mug carefully, inhaling the scent of coffee greedily, careful to keep it out of the way as she passes the baby to her father, "Such a calm baby, for now. Hopefully she'll stay calm."

"We will figure it out." he says, and she likes him all the more. Such an interesting son-in-law, she's found herself with.

Jaal rocks the baby as he walks, and Ellen wonders how many siblings he has; he's an old pro, clearly comfortable handling a child, and that speaks worlds of his upbringing.

Senri fusses, making a grumpy noise, and Jaal chuckles, "Are you hungry, little one? Let's wake mama up, shall we?"

The baby gurgles as if in agreement, and Ellen smiles, quietly excusing herself as Jaal settles on the edge of the bed, listening to the gentle murmuring as Aria wakes before the door closes behind her.

 _Let them have some family time. We have all the time in the world, now._  Ellen tilts her head back and closes her eyes, smiling, a single tear escaping.  _Thank you, Alec. I love you. And I will protect our family, now. It's your time to rest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	39. Log #33: Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day in the Ryder-Ama Darav Household. Not much going on for the parents - but crushes’ can inspire people to go out of their comfort zones no matter their age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the only damn thing I’ll write for Valentine’s or post for a while... ah well.

The idea comes during a visit to Aya - from Tela herself, if Adrien’s honest. A quick mention during a short stop in the Marketplace, the Angara’s eyes lingering momentarily on a fruit stand off on it’s own.

_She’d caught his look and grinned, laughing. “See the big fruit, Adrien? We don’t eat those, usually - they’re really expensive, and we usually just eat the nutrient paste day to day. They’re more often given as a gift, or eaten at weddings or other events.”_

_“They look interesting.” the turian had lifted his head, peering curiously at the brightly coloured fruit; likely not safe for him to eat, but still interesting to look at._

_“I’d love to try one, someday. Maybe another family member will get married and they’ll have them!” Tela laughs brightly, the sound one that always makes Adrien’s heart beat a little quicker, “Anyways, c’mon! We’re gonna be late!”_

So when Aria later mentions an old Earth tradition -  _Valentine’s Day_  - Adrien practically jumps up, mandibles quivering excitedly.

_A day to give gifts to that special someone. I could… I could get one of those fruit for Tela!_

“Mom, you know that fruit stand on Aya? The really pricey one?”

Aria hums, bouncing Senri for a moment as she thinks, “Ah, I do, yes. Off to the side, right?”

“That’s it! Do you know how much they are?”

The redhead scowls, brow creasing. She pauses to feed Senri a spoonful of baby food, tilting her head back at the sound of footsteps, “Jaal, do you know how much those big fruit are going for on Aya? I can’t remember.”

“Which ones, Dearest?” Jaal comes into the room with Sayren in his arms, bending to nuzzle at Aria briefly before depositing the toddler in his chair, “There are several varieties at that stand - I believe the least expensive are the Paripo, which still run roughly 300 credits.”

“Oh.”  _Tela wasn’t kidding about it being pricey, Spirits, that’s a lot!_

“Why d’you ask, hun?”

Adrien swallows, hoping his neck isn’t flushing to badly, “I, um. I wanted to buy one. For Tela.”

His parents exchange a knowing look, both grinning widely when they look back at him. “Well, we  _are_ stopping by Aya at the end of the week, Adrien. We could buy the fruit for you, if you want?”

Adrien shakes his head stubbornly, mandibles pulled in. “No, I… I want to buy it myself! I have some allowance left-”

He’s typing at his omni to check it as he speaks - an upgraded toolset he’d gotten for  _Christmas_ , much faster than the kid-friendly version he’d been fitted with before - squinting at the number that pops up. “Okay, I have… I have 150 credits, so I need to… can I get a job?”

“ _No_ , hun, oh my Gods, you’re  _eight_.” Aria’s smothering her laugh, clearly amused, “ _But_ , your Aunt’s and Uncle’s might be willing to let you do some chores for them in exchange for some credits?”

That excitement flares again, “You think they would?!”

“It cannot hurt to ask.” Jaal reasons, settling a hand on his shoulder and grinning widely, “Come, finish breakfast, and then we will go visit the others.”

* * *

 

 Turns out, their makeshift family is more then willing to trade odd jobs for credits, especially once they’ve heard the reason. (And been sworn to secrecy by Aria).

Adrien brings Piper with him and entertains Dian and Meri while Gil and Kallo do some tinkering ( _Mom really **wasn’t**  exaggerating about their bickering, wow._), then heads out with Liam to do some exploring in the nearby jungle zones (thankfully the whole planet is docile after the reset, so it’s mostly safe to go trudging through the terrain).

He helps Cora with her garden, gives Lexi a couple of small blood samples (with his parent’s permission, of course), tastes a few dextro-safe dishes for Suvi - even wrestles with some of Drack’s great-grand kids when he brings them to visit, the baby Krogan much smaller but much  _stronger_  then he is already.

Vetra’s perplexed and amused by his refusal to let her just  _buy_  him the fruit -  _That’s not the point, Aunt Vetra! I want to do it myself!_  - but lets him help her carry some goods up into the Tempest’s stockroom, sending him far more credits then he’d have asked for and disappearing before he can argue.

All-together, he ends up with 500 credits from the odd-jobs - enough to buy the Paripo fruit from the  _very_  entertained looking fruit seller and a small ribbon to tie around the stem, storing it as safely as he possibly can and then spending the entire trip to Havarl anxiously playing with his siblings and trying not to panic too much.

 

* * *

 

 The panic  _does_  start to set in when they arrive at the private landing pad of the Ama-Darav Compound and Tela is there waiting for them, grinning brightly and running up to him the moment he’s stepped down from the ramp.

“You made it! Things have been so  _boring_  without you all around, Adrien!” Tela’s laughing, bubbly as ever, and Adrien does his best to tamp down on his nerves, “Papa says we can go exploring if you want! Havarl’s calmed down  _so much_  lately-!”

Adrien swallows, whips the fruit out from behind his back, and shoves it out towards her, trying not to shake.

Tela goes silent, eyes wide and mouth open as she stares at the fruit, startled. “Is that a…?”

“H-Happy V-Valentine’s Day, Tela.” Adrien stammers, mandibles pulled in tight, “You… you mentioned wanting to try the fruit, so I thought I would… y’know.”

“It’s a present? For me?  _Really_?!” the little Angara lights up, cheeks suddenly bright purple as she grins, gingerly taking the fruit, “ _Thank_  you, Adrien!”

Tela’s stepping closer before he can react, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his cheek, and he’s left stammering and flushing again as he registers what just happened.

_She kissed my cheek! She likes it! Oh, Spirits, she-_

“C’mon! Let’s share this! Wait - can you eat this? Is it safe?”

“It is.” he hears Aria call from behind him, turning just a little to see her smiling widely from the base of the cargo ramp, “We scanned it - Adrien can eat it.”

“Good! Let’s go!” Tela grabs his hand and tugs him after her, babbling and smiling the entire way into the complex, cheeks still brushed purple, “I can’t wait to try this! You’re the  _best_ , Adrien!”

Adrien only grips her hand in return, mandibles flared wide and neck flushed bright blue.  _No, Tela, you are._


	40. For Now, An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace is won, land is claimed, life is calm.
> 
> The Pathfinder's Journey comes to a close... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very, very late, very short close off to what has been one of the most fruitful stories I've ever written. Please read the note after the chapter I don't want to babble on here ♥

“That concludes my report. Everything - and everyone - on Meridian is flourishing. We’ve built only as necessary here, as we’d specified in past negotiations - but we have room for more colonists as need be.”

_“Excellent. I’d expect no less from the Pathfinder that led us out of the darkness.”_

Aria only rolls her eyes, cracking a grin. “Uh huh. How’re things over there?”

_“Good - quieter, now that Tann’s gone. His replacement is **much**  less thorny, and a relative treat to work with.”_ Kesh gives a toothy grin on her side of the holo,  _“Kandros is a big help, and even Adison has relaxed, now that things are functioning as they are meant to.”_

“That’s great. You’ll be happy to know Drack’s still in one piece - he’s slowed down, but our doctor’s rather fond of him.” Aria winks, earning a laugh, “He’s the fave grand-krogan to  _all_  the Tempest kids, now.”

_“Why am I not surprised? He’s always had a way with children.”_ Kesh chuckles, shaking her head,  _“How is your brood - especially your youngest? She’s still the only human-angara Hybrid, you know.”_

“Senri’s good. She’s happy, healthy… growing too quickly. She’ll be sixteen in a month.”

_“Already? Where does the time go?”_

“It flies away.” Aria sighs, perking at a blip from SAM.

**_Pathfinder, it is time._ **

“Sorry to run, Kesh, but duty calls - keep me updated on the status of the Ark. We don’t want to lose it again after all these years.”

_“Will do, Pathfinder.”_

Aria waits until the vidcom has turned off to sigh, taking a deep breath and grinning. “Alright, let’s do this-”

“ _Here_  you are, my Darling One!”

“ _Jaal_!” Aria laughs, startled when she’s swept up by a pair of familiar arms and held against a strong chest, lifting an eyebrow up at her obviously amused husband, “You’re never going to stop doing that, are you?”

“Stop? Why would I?” the angara  _hmphs_ , looking positively offended, “Why should I stop sweeping you off of your feet, simply because we are older? What a foolish notion! I refuse!”

_He hasn’t changed._  Aria laughs, grinning softly, “You’re amazing, Jaal.”

“Me? No, my Darling. It is  _you_  who is amazing.” Jaal’s offended expression melts into one of pure affection, and he bends to kiss her as he sets her down - a touch so familiar and tender it always warms her soul. “And it is still your light that leads us on. The others are waiting, my love - shall we go?”

“Yes.”

They walk hand-in-hand down the small cliff they’d built the meeting hall on, within view of their private square of Meridian but easily accessible to any colonist on the planet.

Everyone’s around and available, for once, so they’d called them in - a picnic, and a big group photo, because why the hell not?

Aria had needed to give her report first, and now it’s picture time - before the food gets in the way or people wander off the explore the newest additions to the planet.

They’re stopped constantly as they make their way towards the platform they’d set up for the photo - set in the same location as where they’d been married, so many years before. Aria steals hugs from Vetra and Sid, Gil and Kallo - stops to chat with Suvi, Lexi and Drack, while Jaal fistbumbs Liam and Peebee.

Her kids get extra long hugs - Adrien, full grown at 23, now towers over her, but he happily bends for hugs, and she knows the soft purring she can  _just_  hear means he’s just as happy to be home.

Tela’s grown up to be every bit as beautiful as Aria’d expected, although she’s kept her sweet nature - exclaiming ‘Aunty!’ and hugging her as tightly as she had as a child.

They’ve been travelling together, exploring, and going by the glances passed between them and the way their hands brush, it’s clear their childhood crushes’ have finally blossomed into more.

At 17, Sayren is nearly as tall as Jaal, though the teal angara has a bit to go before he fills out quite as much as his father - he grins just as widely, however, and welcomes his brother back with gusto.

Senri - their youngest and wild card - practically tackles Adrien with a shout, shrieking and laughing when he catches her and spins her around. Her Angaran features have strengthened as she’s grown, though she is still mostly human in appearance; most striking is the purple markings on her forehead and shoulders, and the stark purple and black of her eyes.

She is unique, and beautiful, and  _healthy_ , and Aria squeezes her tightly until she laughs and begs for freedom, pulling Tela off towards the platform with the boys hot on their heels.

Ellen meets them at the base, enveloping her in a hug - hair just finally gone mostly white, still stubbornly clinging to colour.

“I wish Dad were here.” Aria finds herself whispering, because it’s true. They may not have had the best relationship, but none of this would have been possible without him.

Ellen’s only strokes her cheek, still smiling. “He is here.” she says, then turns to face the gathering group, “Alright! Tempest Crew  _and_  children, up on the platform! All of you, git!”

It’s fun, fitting everyone up there, but they figure it out - Gil and Meri and Dian, Scott and Cora and their son, Alec. Peebee, Suvi, Lexi and Drack, Kallo, Liam and Vetra and Sid because why the hell not. And Aria and Jaal and their brood right in the middle, all a big muddle, a found family, that manages to look pristine in one picture and then a right mess in the next - one that Aria looks back on anytime she needs a laugh.

“Okay, everyone out! Ryder family, your turn!” Vetra takes control of the camera, shooing Ellen up onto the platform and flaring her mandibles at them, “Because let’s face it - without you, none of this would have happened. To the Ryders!”

“To the Ryders!”

_Can you see me, Dad? Can see you us?_  Aria thinks, settling into the middle of the shot - Jaal on one side with his arm around her waist, Ellen on the other, the kids and Scott and Cora spread out around them.  _We did it._

There’s a sudden weight on her shoulder, like a hand gripping, and a familiar voice washes through her mind.  _You did good, kid._

And even as a tear slips out, Aria smiles.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say first, when I wrote the original snippets that made up the very early chapters of this story, I had no idea it would garner the attention and reception it has. Andromeda was my first Mass Effect game, and it pulled me out of a bit of a writing slump following my DA fics - I very much had no idea what I was doing. As I type this, Misadventures has over 600 comments, over 900 kudos, 100 bookmarks, and over 18,000 hits - numbers I hadn't even noticed until today, and numbers that are making me just a tiny bit emotional because... how?!
> 
> This fic - and Andromeda - have just pulled me completely into the world of Mass Effect. I don't even know how many stories I have going in the universe now, can't tell you how many amazing people I've met through the fandom, and I just... I love you guys, okay?
> 
> This fic has sat dormant since February, and it deserved a tie off. And while I had originally planned to write a kid-centric sequel, I don't know FOR SURE that that will happen, yet. So for now, this is the end of the 'main fic'. There will likely be oneshots - and for anyone following Rose and Rainer, it takes place in the same Verse as Misadventures, so you'll see these characters popping up over there, eventually.
> 
> I added in the two portraits I have of Senri to the chapter so you guys can see what the kiddo looks like - the 3/4 shot is by Orokay, and the bust is by Palavenmoons.
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for joining me on this journey, and I hope you've enjoyed reading Misadventures as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Take care my friends ♥


End file.
